Tragic Assumptions
by Dragon441
Summary: Ruby is blamed for murder and forced to become a fugitive. But what does Ruby learn about her aura along the way and how does she deal with it? Still fairly new but will go for a long while. Probably on to about 50 chapters. Turns dark after a while. Lemons included by chapter 18.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fiction and is based within the RWBY world. Ruby is framed for the murder of another student and is forced to live as a fugitive. But what secrets will she learn about her aura along the way?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of RWBY or it's characters, that is solely the pride to be held by Monty Oum.**

It was a crisp morning, the quiet stillness was a peacefull change to her normally loud and energetic life. Ruby may seemingly be happy and excited all of the time. But she often needed time to deal with her past, and just be alone. Many of times during her weeks at Beacon had Ruby seperated herself from her team members to contemplate.

'I should probably be getting back soon.' Ruby closed her eyes in anticipation as she knew what routine would follow. She then smiled inwardly recalling all of the times she had been chided by Weiss or Yang for leaving without a words notice. She decided to take her time on the back though, cherishing the few moments that she had left to be alone.

It wasn't long before she was coming to the door of her team's room. When she entered she immediately noticed two things, Blake wasn't reading as she normally would and Weiss and her sister were missing.

"Hey Blake, where's Yang and Weiss?" Ruby asked curious as to where they may be.

"Proffeser Ozpin wanted to speak with them, and he said it was urgent." Blake became restless and started pacing.

'Oh, I wonder what it could have been about?' Ruby decided against focusing on what she had been told, instead thinking that it would be better to visit the training ground before it got dark. However when Ruby went to look for her trusted weapon, it was no where to be seen.

"Have you seen Crescent Rose? I can't remember where I left it." Starting to become anxious, Ruby thought that maybe Blake or Yang could have moved it.

"No, I thought that you never left it, how could you have lost it?" Blake had finally stopped her pacing thoughtfully.

"I went for a walk and didn't need it." The answer seemed to satisfy Blake as she continued her pacing. 'I wonder why she's all antsy?'

Having little else to do, Ruby was forced to read one of her own books that she had brought from signal. After a somewhat long while of Ruby drifting in and out of sleep, she heard that door open followed by Yang and Weiss arguing.

"Hey guys, where have you been?" Ruby had decided not to ask what they were arguing about in fear that it may start again. But as soon as she had spoken, they both stopped their argument and looked at Ruby.

Yang was the first one to reply, although not giving the response that Ruby had expected.

"Where have I been? You were gone for almost half the day!" This actually troubled Ruby, it certainly wasn't the first time that she had left for a long period of time and they had never seemed to care before.

"I was out walking along the campus grounds. But I heard that Proffeser Ozpin wanted to talk to you guys about something, what did he talk to you about?" They both looked uneasily at one another.

"It was nothing too serious, he just wanted to know how we were adjusting to the new school."

"But why hasn't he talked to me or Blake about it yet?" Yang uneasily shrugged and tried to pass it off as normal.

"I guess he just hasn't gotten to you yet." Ruby had accepted this answer reluctantly, as she thought it was better to drop it and ask again later than continue bugging now and receive another lecture from the ice princess.

'Heh, ice princess.' She smiled inwardly at this thought. The two had actually begun to become increasingly close as the days wore on after initiation, to the point where they had actually started to develop deeper feelings towards each other. Although neither would ever admit it.

Ruby just sighed as she took a shower and did her daily pre-sleep rituals. 'Why must everything have to become so complicated?' It seemed as if whenever anything would start to go the way she wanted, some new obstacle would arise. This wasn't always a bad thing, as with her feelings for Weiss. She knew that they could never be indulged as she was certain that Weiss did not return her feelings. But even still, she wouldn't trade her feelings for the world.

She had finally finished in the bathroom and started to head for her bunk bed that hung from ropes. Ruby had a flash back to when the bunk beds had been created. She hung her's from ropes and surrounded it with a white sheet. Although the others thought that it was for a tent like appearance, she really just wanted to give herself the illusion that she could be alone with her thoughts.

When her and the others had crawled into their respective beds Weiss turned out the dust powered lamp, leaving Ruby to dwell on her thoughts until she finally drifted into a sweet abyss of nothingness.

(Proffeser Ozpin's Office)

Ozpin sighed, he had just recently finished his conversation with Yang and Weiss, which had become very emotionally stressful for them and very physically stressful for him. He thought about whether or not he should have brought it up now, or waited until he had more information. For the time being Ozpin would make no moves as to telling Ruby Rose any of this, but he would monitor her. In attempts to try and disprove what had just been given to him.

**Oooh, what was said thing that had been given to the Proffeser Ozpin? (That wasn't given away by the story description I swear, ok, maybe I'm lying.) So how was that for my first chapter? I know it may have been a little short and lacked action, however this will be made up for in future chapters. I mainly just wanted to make a base for my story as really show that Ruby is more lonely, and less...Well less energetic and happy than she is in the show. Any feedback is always welcome and I would love to hear what you guys think about the story. (Also just wanted to warn you that this story becomes a lot darker the farther in you get and I will be making updates frequently)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So as it turns out, this story is doing pretty well for popularity. I am a little surprised as it is my first fanfiction. But yeah, in the past few days since posting it I have had over 200 views so I'm pretty happy. Anyways, enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of RWBY or it's characters, that is solely the pride to be held by Monty Oum.

Screaming filled the air. The deafening sound could be heard by almost everyone in the school. When Yang rushed to her side and cradled her, Ruby realized that It had been her that was screaming. She quickly stopped and looked at Yang.

"What happened, are you all right?" Her eyes were filled with concern as Ruby slowly nodded yes. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Seeing that Weiss was about to further pry, Yang shot her a dirty look, causing her to shut her mouth. Ruby thought Yang's offer, and considered whether it would help or make things worse.

Eventually she decided that overall it would be better for her. She looked out the window and saw it was still dark, with no sign of the sun coming up any time soon.

'Good, maybe I can still get a decent sleep.' She began to crawl into Yang's bed with Yang in front of her. After they were both laying down, Ruby cuddled into Yang appreciating the warm comfort that came with it. The four team members had soon fallen back to sleep and were softly snoring. The rest of the night went without any more incidents.

"BZZZ….BZZZ….BZZZ" The alarm clock started going off causing Yang to groan.

"Weiss, why do you have to have such an annoying alarm clock?"

"It works doesn't it?"

"No, Ruby still isn't up. Man, how does she sleep so deeply?" Their argument continued for a while before dying down and causing both of them to continue their mornings grumbling. Ruby smiled, she hadn't really slept through the alarm. She just didn't want to leave the safety of Yang's side, so when her sister got up and started getting ready. Ruby thought that it was best to get up.

"Morning guys!" Although still tired staying in bed, Ruby was happy and bubbly.

"Oh, hey Ruby. Glad to see you finally up." Weiss had already left wanting to get an early start on her day. "By the way did you hear the rumors?"

"No, what rumors?"

"They say that one of the students was attacked and is in the hospital wing."

"That's horrible! Who was it."

"You know that little rabbit faunus?"

"Velvet?"

"Yeah, they say it was her, she's in the infirmary right now, they think that in a few days she will have recovered enough to tell people who did it."

"I feel so bad for her. But atleast whoever did this is going to get caught." During this whole conversation, Yang had been closely watching Ruby. Trying to see if there was any reaction that seemed odd. Yang didn't believe it had been Ruby, she was too sweet and innocent…..Unless you were a monster. But professor Ozpin had asked her and Weiss to watch Ruby because she was one of the main suspects in Velvet's attacks.

(Professor Ozpin's office)

Ozpin had received an anonymous email that it had been Ruby who attacked velvet, although he could not take action because it was anonymous, he asked Weiss and Yang to watch her just to see if they could get any information. She didn't seem very dangerous but she was more than capable of achieving such an attack.

'Huh, I guess worst comes to worst, we wait until Velvet can tell us herself."

(Professor Port's class)

"Hello students, I hope that your all ready for another exciting class about the creatures of grimm." Although he wasn't Ruby's favorite teacher, he had started to bore her less in class when he started introducing actual battles. Many people sat at their desks with their usual chatter and didn't really pay attention to the lesson.

"Hey Yang, why is everyone so happy, shouldn't they… y'now, feel bad for Velvet or something?"

"I guess they just don't want to make a big deal about it." Yang tried to just shrug it off but Ruby had spent many years with her older sister, and knew she was hiding something. Yang noticed Ruby staring at her and shifted uncomfortably.

'I wonder what she's hiding from me. I'm going to find out whether she likes it or not.'

"Mrs. Belladona, thank you for volunteering." Ruby was startled by the Professor's booming voice. She watched as Blake walked to the front of the class and readied herself for whatever he could unleash. When he finally opened the crate, a large beowolf who had been cramped inside of the box jumped out. Blake moved away from the beast as it had tried to swing at her. The two sat there in a moment of silence, trying to size up the opponent.

Apparently the beowolf did not find Blake a threat because he made a sudden jump at her, trying to get in the first hit. She quickly rolled to one side and swung the blunt of her sheath against his upper thigh. The class was surprised and curious as to why she chose to do this instead of just slicing the beast. Whatever she was trying to do, it worked. The beast had a very noticeable limp and seemed as if it's right leg was paralyzed.

Although the beowolf continued to try and kill Blake, it couldn't keep up with her speed and precise hits. This class, Ruby realized, was dedicated to the capture of grimm, instead of just defeating it. Ruby took some mental notes in case she ever had to capture anything.

Soon enough the beowolf laid slumped on the ground with Blake standing above it.

"Bravo Mrs. Belladona. That was an excellent use of your blunt sheath. Please take your seat. Now, can anyone tell me how Mrs. Belladona was able to defeat this creature?" Several students slowly raised their hands, slightly unsure of their answer. After choosing one they began to explain what they saw.

"Well, she used the blunt side instead of the sharp one so it wouldn't die of blood loss or something. But she still hit it really hard in certain places, probably a nerve, to make it paralyzed."

"Ah, very good, thank you." The rest of the class was uneventful with the exception of a few outbursts by Cardin and his team. When the class had finished Yang walked up to Ruby.

"Hey wanna go get something to eat, I hear that they're serving spaghetti and meatballs." Ruby considered the offer, thinking that it may be better for her mental health to try and become more social. But even that wasn't enough, she had a sudden urge to just be alone, to just get away from everyone.

"Uh, no thanks, but maybe later ok?"

"I guess." Yang continued her mumbling as Ruby got out of earshot. Weiss however saw what had happened between the two. With an exasperated sigh, she began to follow Ruby.

'Yang just can't let the fact that Ruby is her sister get in the way of what Professor Ozpin asked of us.' Weiss recalled their argument from the night before. It was just after their conversation with Ozpin on the way back to their dorms.

"_But it COULDN'T be Ruby, she has never hurt another person in her life… On purpose."_

"_I'm not saying that he is right, I'm saying that we need to do what he asks just to be sure."_

"_I AM sure. I don't need him to tell me that my little sister tried to kill somebody, and she doesn't deserve to have people following her just to put his little ideas to rest. I mean, Velvet just got put into the hospital and there is no evidence to whoever did it. What did he have? A note! He tried to convince me that my sister attempted murder because he got a note saying she did." Yang was angry now, she hadn't really had the chance to speak in Ozpin's office because she was just sitting there in shock._

"_I know, I know. All I'm saying is that we do this so that it will put his idea to rest and he won't suspect Ruby anymore. Then atleast he can work his way up to the real crook." This is how the argument continued until they reached their own room. When Yang walked in she was greeted by Ruby._

"_Hey guys, where have you been?"_

"_Where have I been? You've been gone half the day!" Yang hadn't actually been upset about it, in fact Ruby often did it multiple times a week. But with the talk in Ozpin's office and her argument with Weiss, the sight of Ruby just sent her crumbling with stress._

Weiss continued her search of Ruby. During her flashback she lost her focus and lost track of Ruby.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' After almost fifteen minutes of Weiss searching, and failing, for Ruby, she was ready to give up. 'Why would she be here? Everyone else has left.' But soon enough she heard a faint crying. "Ruby?" The crying immediately stopped. Almost as if it was a hushed breathing to take it's place. "Ruby are you here? I know that's you."

"Yeah, it's me." Ruby finally gave in, deciding that it would be better this way than having Weiss find her anyways.

"Have you been crying?" After saying Weiss realized that it was a stupid question with an obvious answer. Ruby was sitting with her head between her knees against one of the school's outer walls. When she looked up, Weiss saw that her eyes were red and puffy with streaks down her face. Weiss sat down beside her and tried to comfort her. "Ah, shhh shh sh shh. It's ok, it's ok." Deciding against being her, normal snooty self, Weiss was going to be a friend, and help Ruby when she was like this. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I'm just allergic to, uh, snow." Weiss had to stifle a chuckle at this, and Ruby realized how stupid that sounded.

"You know, you have never been a very good liar. So tell me. What's wrong, what could possibly have you this upset?" Knowing that she was never going to get out of it, Ruby sighed. Weiss had started to hold Ruby while trying to comfort her. Ruby's head was on weiss' shoulder and Weiss had started to slowly rock back and forth.

"Lately I have been having a lot of nightmares and memories of when I was a kid." Weiss thought for a moment and didn't completely understand.

"Was Yang really that bad?" Even Ruby smiled at this, although Yang had actually been her biological sister, she didn't live with Ruby until after their mom died.

"No, I meant before I met Yang. Really when my mom died." Ruby had to whisper the last part, barely being able to choke it out. Weiss was a little shocked, she didn't even know that Ruby didn't have a mom anymore. It wasn't like the two of them were open about it, yet Weiss still made a mental note to find out more about their past.

"Shhhh shhh sh shhh." She didn't have any idea if her attempts were actually helping, but she realized that it was best not to pry on such a sensitive subject. They sat there for a long time in silence, just rocking and sometimes crying. On occasion Ruby would try to say something but it was too morphed by crying to actually understand. After a while Ruby finally got up.

"We should start heading back now." She took Weiss' hand to help her off the ground. "And thank you, for helping me. I really needed that." Weiss gave an almost "your welcome." They walked back to their dorm in silence and waited for the other two members of team RWBY to come back from class. Most of the time waiting was spent in silence. During this time Weiss had a sudden realization.

"Oh my god, this is the first time I have ever missed a day of school!" Ruby could only chuckle at Weiss' obvious horror. Seeing that it had helped Ruby lighten up she wanted to add to it. Also because she didn't want to be laughed at. "Oh I guess if it made you feel better, then it was worth it."

She smiled at Ruby and Ruby smiled back.

"You know Wiess, keep this up and I might start to think that you might actually care about me." Weiss blushed and they sat there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. They both jumped as Yang and Blake burst through the door.

"You guys have got to come see this."

**So that's chapter two, I hope you all enjoyed it. But I have made a personal goal to make you all cry from the feels in this story by the time it is over... Whenever that will be. So if any of you don't cry by the time this story is finished, either your a heartless prick or I have failed in my job. **

**Also you should know that I will be posting another chapter every or every other day so you guys won't be waiting for long. I'm not sure how long this is going to last but I plan on making it last for a while. Maybe around 50+ chapters.**

**If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask and reviews are always welcome. :D**

**Roar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There you go, chapter 3. I almost didn't get this done tonight so I hope you like it. With out further adieu... Or however you spell it, CHAPTER 3!**

Yang's face was puffy and red, like she had just run a long way. Weiss and Ruby were too surprised at first to say anything. Yang stood there expectantly, breathing hard.

"Well are you coming?" Ruby had finally started focusing again and had become curious about what she could be talking about.

"What is it Yang? Is it something about an assembly?"

"What? No! There's been another attack… Ren is hurt!" Hearing this, Weiss and Ruby jumped to their feet, landing with a slight thud on the ground. They all rushed to the school's front gardens to see a very pale Ren, with Jaune, Pyrrah and Nora kneeling beside him. When Ruby got there, she could hear his breathing… And she really wished she couldn't.

It was very short and ragged, with almost no pattern to it. Every time Ren took in breath, his chest struggled to rise, shaking with effort. Each breath make a wet sound that Ruby wouldn't… Couldn't forget for the rest of her life. The four members of team JNPR looked at the approaching group.

"How is he holding up?" Blake hadn't spoken since before the two of them had gotten Ruby and Weiss. Her voice almost cracked with worry. When she spoke Nora looked up with a tear stained face.

"I don't know, the school can't move him until they figure out how bad his injuries are." She then lowered her head, voice wracked with tears. "They said that his ribs have snapped in multiple places, and they might have gone through his lungs." They joined the other team at Ren's side.

"Can he speak?" Weiss was never close to Ren, but she still considered him a friend and hated to see him so hurt.

"They said that he shouldn't, if his lung was punctured, speaking will only make it worse." Pyrrah had been trying to soothe Nora, her voice low and gentle. Ruby was getting really worried.

"Was it the same person as last time?"

"I think that it would be better if I was asking that question." Ruby's heart had nearly stopped upon Professor Ozpin seemingly appear next to her. Regaining her composure she realized what he had said.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin seemed nearly disappointed at her answer. Ruby though, ignored it and looked at him expectantly. He sighed and looked at the group of kids.

"What I mean is, the one who attacked Velvet and your friend here, is in this group of people." Hearing this Yang and Weiss froze.

'He couldn't be talking about Ruby could he?' Apparently such hopes were not to be fulfilled.

"Mrs. Rose, I should have you know that your scythe has been found not far from here… It was found with a fair amount of Ren's blood on it." Ruby was flustered.

"But how could it have his blood on it when he doesn't even have any cut or anything…." She trailed off as Pyrrah slowly raised a part of Ren's shirt. It revealed a large gash in his stomach that appeared quite deep and had started turning purple around the edges. Ruby's eyes widened at the sight, making her almost nauseous.

"Well it wasn't me! I haven't even seen crescent rose in two days!"

"Do you have any proof of this? Also where were you today during lunch and your last two periods?" Ruby had come to a sudden realization that Ozpin had clearly thought this through. She could only hope that it was because he was looking for a reason not to blame her.

"Well I told my team that I couldn't find my weapon and I was with Weiss!" Although she had been dreadful before, she was starting to become angry. 'How could they think it was me? I haven't done anything to deserve this!'

"Merely telling your team counts for nothing as you could have simply hid it. As for Weiss, Mrs. Schnee were you with Ruby the entire time that she was missing?" He had turned his attention to the other three girls who were standing nearby. They had also been very surprised by Ozpin's entrance but hadn't said anything this whole time.

Yang looked as if she was ready to tear him apart, her eyes blazing with a fiery purple as he spoke.

"Well pretty much. There was about fifteen minutes that I was looking for her." Weiss had realized that her comments were not helping and she dreaded that he might actually end up pinning the attacks on Ruby. "But it was only because I got distracted while following her, nothing could have happened before I got there." She had started becoming defensive and didn't want Ruby to be blamed from something that she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Schnee, however there are several video cameras around this school, one of which shows Ruby attacking Ren and moving to another section of the school… All within less than ten minutes." He pulled out his tablet that was showing an aerial view of the area they were standing in. Ren was the only character on the screen, showing that he was slowly walking towards the school's east wing. Very shortly, another figure appeared on the screen. A short figure wearing a red, flowing, cloak.

At first Ren approached the figure, a cheery smile on his face, but the figure pulled out a large, red scythe. Ren saw this and began to back away, an obvious look of fear in his face. He was easily chased down and thoughtlessly beaten. The end of the scythe was mercilessly twirled around and cut through his stomach. He fell to the ground clutching his wound. When he tried to pull out his own weapons in a final attempt to kill the figure. However the cloaked person had other ideas. Kicking him down they held his shoulder on the ground with one large boot while they beat into his chest with the blunt of his blade. Soon the cloaked figure got up and dashed away from the body.

The group watched in horror as they saw the person who looked exactly like Ruby pound into their friend mercilessly. Ozpin frowned as the video finished and turned towards the group.

"Ruby, I am sorry, but your actions have severe consequences. I have called the police and they will arrive at any moment." Yang was in utter shock.

'How could this be? There's no way Ruby, the innocent little girl who cried when she would vacuum the dust bunnies, could have done that to another person." Weiss only stood there, refusing to show any form of emotion.

'I should have known better… Better than to get close to anyone.'

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Nora had only been sitting there, festering in her own rage. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIS FRIEND, HE TRUSTED YOU!" She was nearly in tears as she sank to her knees, unable to stand any more. Her screams of rage becoming wracking sobs. Pyrrah sat next to her, trying to comfort her, when she gave Ruby an unforgivable look. A look that someone should never see unless they were a complete monster with no soul.

Ruby was at a loss of words, she didn't know how this could be possible.

'I never left the wall though…" This is what was running through her mind as two sets of hands grabbed her roughly from behind. She nearly screamed before a deep voice stopped her.

"Ma'am, come with us, please do not put up a fuss as there are fifty well trained soldiers watching your every movement." She nodded slowly, there was no way to avoid it. When she turned she saw the two men, very similar at first glance, very different when carefully studied.

They were both large and burly men, they each had their own set of large muscles and guns. However one was very calm, determined and seemed to be more forceful. However the other seemed uncertain. It had bothered him to arrest such a little girl and he didn't understand the need for so many precautions.

As they dragged her towards a very large vehicle with thick, metal plates, she noticed that one of them carried her scythe.

"NO!" They turned to see a very angry looking Yang charging at them, eyes flaring a deep scarlet. Before anyone could react she dived head first into the two of them. Barreling into the larger man, she knocked him off his feet and continued punching him until he went flying a few hundred yards away. This provided Ruby with enough time to create a plan of her own and take advantage of the other man's inexperienced nature. He was only starting to pull out his gun and take aim at Yang when Ruby fell to the ground and pushed up, hard. Kicking him in the jaw caused him to backflip into a snow bank. Ruby dashed to her weapon that had been discarded when Yang had started beating on the larger guard.

She had barely taken hold of the compacted death machine when shots rang out. Looking around, she spotted several snipers taking aim at her and Yang.

'Damn, he wasn't kidding about those fifty men.' Ruby seemed to disappear after the first few shots rang out. When she reappeared she was running at a break neck pace directly towards the snipers. Jumping into the air with her scythe slashing at the assailants, she landed her first hit on a solid metal.. Bar. 'How could they have blocked that?'

She didn't have time to get an answer because two men behind the one she attacked leapt over his head, attempting to strike Ruby. She spun her scythe in an arc around herself and deflected their blades. They circled around her and dove as a group.

'Obviously they have trained on specific tactics.' She dove into the air and fired several bullets at the confused guards. When she landed, another group of armored men came to replace the last one. However this group was more than three times the size of the last one.

Yang was having similar troubles. A fairly large group of the same men had grouped up on her. She took a defensive position and waited for them to make the first move. The first few men rolled forward and began to hack at her, trying to pass her defenses while the men behind them began to shoot from a distance.

Grunting, Yang dove to the point that she was at the same height as the first group of men. She easily blocked the first hits and returned a fair number of them. However they were starting to gain ground. None of them were expecting it when she dropped to her stomach and spun with her legs extended. Before they could react they had fallen and were susceptible to her barrage of attacks. However her being on the ground reduced her movements and she had been hit with one of the bullets.

Pain ripped through her shoulder but she refused to give up.

'Refuse to give up on Ruby.' Activating her aura to it's fullest potential, she became fully immersed in flames. She dove at the remaining men who could do nothing to the incredibly fast blaze of flames as it beat the living hell out of them.

Ruby had been everywhere at once. Or so it seemed. The sheer amount of people who were attacking her at this point were overwhelming her. As she was beaten to the ground by several different hits from various people, she saw Yang get shot and drop to the ground. In a fit of rage she blacked out, filled with nothing but the desire to murder everything in her path.

She quickly shot into the air, at an speed that was so fast that no one could seem to tell where she was at the moment. When she hit the ground her aura had enclosed her in a deep red cloak of power. Her sudden change had made many of the warriors nervous, but they continued anyways. Thirty five men stood in a circle around her, shooting as fast as their weapons would allow.

Ruby didn't even seem to need to try to dodge the bullets. She ducked and dove at the first wall of men. Decimating them as she swung her song of death. When they saw the trail of rose petals left behind, they shot along it's path, leaving the ground in an array of turned up dirt.

Ruby was always in at least two places at once, moving so quickly that she could deflect bullets at several different places around the group without stopping her attack on the one in front of her.

She woke up to the sound of Yang's voice.

"Come on Ruby! We have to go." Ruby woke up and took in her surroundings within an instant, her actions obviously still being greatly affected by her wave of uncontrollable aura.

"I have an idea. Follow me!" Sprinting towards the Emerald forest with Yang following behind her, she made a sudden left turn.

On the grounds of Beacon there were two ways into the Emerald forest, the first was the much more commonly used way. It was a gentle slope on the right hand side that went deep into the forest. The other way was only used once a year. The springs used during initiation.

Upon reaching the cliffs, Ruby swung her scythe into the control panel. This caused the springs to activate quickly and constantly. The two of them stepped onto the platforms as the went back onto the ground, only to be shot into the air moments later.

"Let's get as deep as possible!" Yang had to practically scream for Ruby to hear what she had said. When they had a mutual understanding, the began to jump forward, shooting behind them to gain momentum. They jumped from tree to tree until they had reached a sparsely vegetated area. Looking around they found it was the ancient shrine where they found the relics.

"Let's head to the cliffs, then we can head towards town." When Yang agreed and they finally arrived they had to find a way to climb the side. Ruby was deflated because she didn't know how they were going to get up there. But Yang was calm, smug even.

"Race you!" Was all she called before jumping forward and leaping from stone to stone. Ruby looked around, trying to find a faster way. She never backed away from a challenge. Spotting a familiar sight she went flying towards it. Yang was almost half way up the cliff when she heard a great screech.

"HEYAEREYAAEAAAAA!" She looked away from her rock climbing and almost fell.

"I'm winning!" Ruby was laughing as she rose higher and higher.

"Hey that's cheating!"

**So I thought that this chapter was fun. I finally got you guys that action that I had promised! Plus I hope you got a little hit in the feels when you heard about Ren and Ruby. Then a really bad-ass fight scene. Anyways, as always I hope you liked it. Reviews, comments, ideas, these are always welcome. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So just a heads up, in this chapter I introduce a new type of grimm. I'm not sure if I will do this in the future but this time is a for sure. Anyways this is chapter 4 and I hope you like it. :)**

"It isn't cheating, you just didn't think of it." Ruby happily mocked Yang from her perch on the nevemore's back. When Yang had taken off towards the cliffs, Ruby had looked around and found a large nevermore's nest. She flew up the short distance into the nest and noticed that there were several small nevermore chicks prying about.

'None of these are strong enough to carry me though, I don't even think that they can fly." She decided to draw out the mother nevermore. She grabbed one of the smaller chicks and hung it off the ledge of the nest. Before she could change her mind the chick started to lose it's mind with constant squawks and shrieks. It didn't take long for the mother to come flying in at a very dangerous speed.

However when it flew by, Ruby jumped on to it's back. She grabbed two feathers and pulled to one side as hard as she could, but despite her efforts, she was still making very little difference to where the bird decided to fly. So instead she pulled out crescent rose and waited for it to squawk. When it finally did she spun the scythe around before reaching forward and hooking it into the nevermore's beak.

Then to make it fly towards the cliff she pulled her weapon as hard as should could so that it was looking where she wanted it to. When Ruby reached the top of the cliff, she dropped off it's back and dislodged her scythe. It shrieked and flew away before any other painful nuisances jumped on it's back.

When Yang got to the top she gave a huff and a dramatic glare.

"You can't get help!" Ruby just laughed, but it was short lived.

"We are going to have to have a long, boring talk about what happened aren't we?" Although it was a joke, Ruby was dreading the inevitable talk that she knew would happen. Instead she thought it would be better to just get it over with. "Besides, it's getting dark out. We should set up camp."

Yang nodded and they got to work. Neither one of them had provisions but they at least had their weapons. They grabbed an assortment of twigs, dry wood and straw. Using a little bit of straw to start a fire.

"We should use the rest of this as a bed." It was the first thing that Yang had said since the cliffs. Ruby only nodded before they continued with creating their makeshift beds. Lying down Yang slowly started the speech that Ruby had been expecting. "So, did you attack Ren? If you did please know that you can tell me, I won't judge you like the others did. Just I need to know if and why." Ruby sighed and took a deep breath before attempting to answer, working in her mind how to explain things to Yang.

"Before I start I should tell you that, I don't know." Yang became very confused so Ruby rushed to continue. "I mean, I didn't attack him, but it might have been a me that wasn't me? Ugh, this is so hard to explain!" Ruby took another deep breath. "Ok so do you remember earlier when I was fighting those soldiers?" Yang gave a small nod before she continued.

"Well I had blacked out before it had really started, but I still knew what was happening around me. It was like another part of me had come into control, a part of me that I didn't, and still don't, know. Well I should say more of two parts of me." Both of the sisters were utterly confused but Yang waited patiently for Ruby to continue. Wrapping her cloak around her for warmth, Ruby continued with her story. "When I was fighting, it seemed like there was really two of me. One that was filled with nothing but hate, sadness and everything that could make you feel horrible, while the other was just happiness, innocence, with the urge just to protect what I cared about. It's like there were two different parts of me that separated to protect each other."

"Do you think that it may be part of your aura? I mean your semblance is speed, but everyone has another power of sorts that is just their aura. Maybe that's what it was?" Yang was trying to help them both understand as it didn't seem like either of them really did at the moment.

"I don't know, maybe. But as for Ren, I never remember hurting him or even being mad at him, but I have a feeling that I can't get rid of that it might be tied in with what happened today."

"That's it! I have heard enough!" Both girls squealed and jumped when a very stubborn looking Weiss walked from the woods, followed by a slightly amused Blake. "Ruby, you're being downright silly. Obviously it wasn't you that attacked him."

"When did you two get here?!" Ruby and Yang still hadn't quite gotten over their sudden appearance. Ruby was sprawled over her makeshift bed after being nearly given a heart attacked. Weiss huffed as she thought that this was a waste of time.

"About ten minutes before your conversation started. But on to more important matters. You two, were too easy to find. You can't just start a fire and relax, We're fugitives!" It was a while before Ruby caught on to the implications.

"Wait, "We're"? What did you two do? Are you coming with us? Blake was still a little amused from their shock when they walked in, but was starting to turn serious.

"Of course we are coming with you, we could never leave you two behind." Ruby had to almost choke down her tears. But Weiss ruined the moment with more of her snarkyness.

"Well the two of you are lucky, Ozpin is in such disarray after you guys took care of his entire security team plus a few police officers. So you have at least tonight before he will start looking for you." Although Weiss had been right, Yang didn't like how she was acting, but instead just decided to divert everyone's attention.

"Anyways it's getting pretty late. But we only made two beds so we have to share. I would say for Ruby and I to share while you and Blake share a different bed, but I don't know how well that will work. So decide who you want to sleep with." Yang smiled, she knew that Weiss would never sleep with her, even if it meant sharing a bed with Ruby. 'I have no idea how or why you chose her, but I hope you like the favor I'm doing you sis.'

Yang laid back and waited until what she knew would happen, happened. Blake laid down next to her and tried to get comfortable.

"Hey Yang, move over a bit so I can get in better." Yang gladly moved over to allow the other girl more room to sleep.

Over by Ruby's bed though, things were much more awkward. Weiss had tried to lay down, but ended up tripping on Ruby and falling straight on top of her. She felt her heart beat quicken when she stared into Ruby's silver eyes.

"Uh, hey. I'm going to sleep here over here, so move over some." Weiss was feeling very shy. She didn't hate Ruby anymore, not by a long shot. In fact since the incident with Ruby and the vending machine, she found herself actually forming deeper feelings towards the happy-go-lucky-red-haired-chipmunk.

Before long the two girls had found a comfortable position and relaxed for the night.. Soon the small group of fugitives were in a deep, restless, sleep. At one point Yang woke up, hearing rustling near them.

"Hey Blake, wake up." Yang shook the sleeping faunus until she woke up grumbling.

"Whay, why are you waking me up?" Before Yang could reply, the rustling had started again. This time Weiss also woke up. They silently drew their weapons and readied for something to come out of the woods. Although Ruby was still asleep, they didn't bother to wake her up, confident that they could handle it alone.

Four ursa came charging from the bushes, but didn't stop at the group. Instead they started the three girls and ran right past into another clearing behind them. Blake was the first one tp catch on.

"They weren't charging, they were running!" She couldn't barely finish her statement before a large writhing creature came from where the ursa had been. None of them had ever seen a creature like the one that stood before them now.

"Is it even a creature of grimm?" Although none of them knew, they decided it was still probably best to not let it kill them.

"I don't know, but it definitely isn't human or faunus. So I recommend you…DUCK!" Weiss couldn't react to Blake's warning fast enough. The serpent had twisted and lashed it's tail at Weiss' stomach. She went flying at the hard impact and hit a nearby tree. She had been knocked out cold.

"Weiss!" They didn't have much time to worry as the monster was about to strike again. It sunk to two legs, leaving the front two air born. When it was fully crouched, it leapt at the two remaining girls. It was large but lithe. The two rolled in separate directions as it turned it's body to face them again.

However deep she may have been sleeping, the amount of commotion that was going on around her wa enough to wake up the dead. Luckily for the colossal beast, she was still groggy so it took her a moment to realize her surroundings. Unluckily for it however, Ruby had never been a morning person. Or even a waking up person for that matter. Noting that Weiss was unconscious nearby, Ruby whipped out her scythe and tossed Blake her guns.

The group had a silent understanding that they were going to have to rely on Ruby, as she was the only one that didn't seem to mind that it was monstrous and able to flick her across the jungle. The ophidian sized up the new opponent, squinting to focus on the little girl. Ruby did the same, and what she saw would be unnerving for any sane person.

It had a long body that was almost forty feet long, with a large diameter. There were hundreds of gleaming scales that were black with only a slight green tint. The fire had mostly burnt out, but there were a few flames that flickered and cast an orange glow over the lowered muzzle. Ruby couldn't see wings of any sort, but every claw had webbings between them, giving Ruby the impression that it came from a water source.

Before either one of them could start an attack, Yang fired several bullets at it's neck. Each bullet bounced away from the scale harmlessly, however it still attracted the attention of the leviathan. Turning an oversized head towards her, it bellowed a piercing call before charging at her head first.

Yang had dodges the initial hit, but the beast was starting to learn. As she rolled he swiped his claw to one side while whipping his tail to the other. Both Yang and Blake had been hit and knocked to the side. But Ruby had leapt into the air. She angled her scythe to shoot herself towards it. Landing in a roll on it's back, she tried to slash through it's tough scales several times. None of which actually accomplished anything.

Becoming more and more infuriated, the snake snapped at Ruby, twisting it's body into odd angles to carve into the nuisance on his back. The back was hard enough to stand on before it had started to twist; so Ruby wasn't able to go more than a few seconds before she would fall. As a last resort to stay on, she ran across it's back. Quickly getting only a few feet from his face she leapt from his shoulder while dragging crescent rose behind her in the air.

The sharp blade curved around one of the scaled. Smiling that her plan had worked, Ruby started shooting and pulling as hard as she could. With little more resistance than a moments worth of ripping, the scale flew off the neck and landed somewhere nearby.

While Yang had finally gotten up to resume her shooting, Blake was only starting to recover. Yang noticed Ruby dashing back and forth with a flurry of rose petals left in her wake. Bellowing a fierce rumble, it start to thrash wildly to hit everywhere it could at once. Ruby went flying as one of the coils swung into her.

"RUBY!" Yang got really pumped at she watched her baby sister get hurt, eyes flaring a deep shade of red, she was about to charge as a flash of white flew by her. Weiss had woken up shortly after Yang and Blake were flung, but she couldn't control her senses until she had a minute to rest. After she could see straight, she saw that the same beast who had flung her into a tree was thrashing about and almost doing the same thing to Ruby. Weiss drew a large glyph behind her and flew at the reptile. It didn't take long of her distracting and stabbing the beast, to little avail, for Blake and Yang to rush in and attack with her.

"One of the scales are missing. We can attack the exposed flesh!" Yang became hopeful.

"I can't hit it, it's moving too much." Weiss took a moment to think before drawing a few glyphs that flew at the writhing serpent. Each glyph held a small portion of the body in place. Although it didn't last long, it was long enough for Blake to throw her ribbon and get the blade caught behind the next scale. When she pulled and the scale came out, they got an idea.

"Let's just pull off a few more scales so we have a decent sized target." The words could barely leave Blake's mouth before a red cloak came flying in at a break neck speed. Ruby hadn't been able to stop at the opening because of her speed, so instead she jumped into the air and took several shots at the opening. Each bullet she fired ripped another portion of flesh apart, causing more scales to loosen and fall.

"Blake ribbon!" Blake threw her ribbon to Ruby. Ruby caught it and used it so swing around in a circle and face the monster again. "Weiss, I need a lift." After hearing this, Weiss drew Ruby a glyph to fire her towards the sky. "Yang fire at the bottom." Moving into position after moving to avoid a few hits from the tail, Yang fired endlessly at the underside of the glyph. When Yang had started firing, Ruby vaulted into the air, using the explosions from Yang's bullets to further her height.

When she had reached the climax of her jump, she fired shot after shot to get herself into it's mouth. Landing it the muzzle that had eagerly awaited her plummet, she started to twirl and hack away at everything that was in her reach. The creature howled in pain and attempted to spit her out. However, she didn't want to leave the way he had been planning.

Ruby continued her path of carnage to the edge of his throat before cutting into the wall I front of her. It didn't take long for the outer scales to become visible and fall from it's side. But at this point it didn't seem to be important as she already had a way to victory. Ruby switched her scythe into the gunning mode and began shooting down his throat and into his heart and lungs.

Yang, Blake and Weiss could only watch after doing their part, fearing that they may hit Ruby. But before long the monster collapsed into a heap of coils and scales. Walking out of the holes of flesh that were being replaced by roses, Ruby smiled.

"That went well." Yang could only sigh and laugh before they started cleaning up.

"I know that you were in a rush, but you guys could have at least grabbed SOMETHING to help stay alive out here. You're really lucky you have us." Weiss had no problems breaking the silence that was held over the group for the last few minutes to make her comment.

She pulled out a few backpacks from a nearby bush and shoved them at Ruby and Yang. "Obviously we can't camp here, so we have to keep moving. YOU can carry the bags as we already did while coming to find you."

"This is going to be a long trip."

**I was going to keep it as only Ruby and Yang, but I needed the other two to help deal with the snake thing. Speaking of which, I haven't decided on a name for the new grimm creature. If you guys have any idea please feel free to pm me with the name and I may use it in the story. But other than that, how did you like it? I always love to hear your opinions and welcome constructive criticism. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this one was late. I tried to get it in last night but I had to spend some time with my family and so all that social people stuff. I'm sorry, I promise to not have a life from here on in. XD Anyways here is chapter 5 for you all.**

The sun was starting to appear on the horizon when the group finally found their way to the city of Vale. They crouched at the tree line, attempting to make sure that there were no police in the area. Although it was still very early, with the sun just moving above the horizon, however they wanted to insure that their adventure didn't come to a very early halt.

'Heh, adventure. I don't think that's quite how the others think of it.' Ruby had begun to zone out while being immersed in her thoughts. She jumped and gave a squeak when she heard Blake's voice.

"So... Anybody know where we are actually going? Or are we just going to wander around as fugitives forever?" This caused Ruby to wonder, where would they go? Would it help? She tried to think of any way that would help them recover from their outlaw status.

'Can I become a citizen again? How do you stop being a fugitive? What did they do in the movies, They proved that their innocent!' Getting excited to the point of almost bouncing on the ground, Ruby quickly told the other three girls her idea. "We have to prove that we're innocent! As long as Weiss and Blake aren't caught with us then they aren't held accountable for anything more than running away from school. And for Yang we can just say that she was protecting me."

They seemed to be at a general consensus, but there was one thing that nagged at their minds. Of course it was Weiss that gave their doubts a voice..

"How exactly are we going to prove that Ruby is innocent? They have a recording of someone who looks exactly like Ruby attacking Ren." This continued to stump them until Yang spoke up.

"Well instead of just sitting here let's start moving, we can think along the way." Bored and frustrated, Yang got up and brushed herself off.

"Way to where, we have no idea where we are going." Although she was right, Blake's comment frustrated Yang.

"We haven't eaten since yesterday morning and we should save our provisions. Let's go eat something." Although Weiss was hungry, she still saw an obvious flaw in Yang's plan.

"We can't just waltz into town! There are police buzzing around everywhere, Professor Ozpin must have already called the police to tell them what happened." Although Yang hadn't noticed, but the streets had started to brim with police officers. She was disappointed that her temporary dreams had been dashed, but she was willing to compromise.

"Ok but we still have to eat something." After a general agreement had been made, they group moved farther into the woods to avoid being noticed. Ruby pulled out the sack that she had been carrying, and removed the food inside. When she saw what it was, she scrunched her nose and winced.

"What are these? They smell horrible." Weiss looked at the object in Ruby's hands. And immediately had to bury her face in her hands.

"Ruby you moron! That isn't food. That's dust extract. It smells horrible but is much more powerful than regular dust. I brought it in case we ever got into a... Tight situation." Although she didn't specify what kind of situation, they all knew what she meant. If they were to be arrested, it was to break out... Or at least put up one hell of a fight trying. Weiss helped Ruby pull out the food and showed them the different containers for future reference.

When they had finished their meal they decided to talk through their plan before actually heading anywhere.

"So, how do we prove Ruby's innocence?" Yang took no time to be discrete, all she wanted was to help her sister and have this all behind her, a memory to be forgotten in the sands of time.

"Well, it was Ren and Velvet who were attacked right?" Blake waited for the expected nods before continuing. "Well they both survived so couldn't we just ask them? I mean, in the case of Ren we KNOW that it was someone in a red hood who had stolen Crescent Rose, but wouldn't he have been able to see the imposter's face and identify them?" This caused Weiss to think for a moment, then become very excited.

"Don't you remember when we first went to the scene?" Weiss was practically bouncing. "When Ruby showed up, he didn't react at all! If Ruby had of attacked him then he would have shown some form of fear, or at least try to tell people that it was her! All we have to do is talk to Ren and he can tell Professor Ozpin the truth, Ruby didn't attack anyone!" Yang and Ruby suddenly became very interested in the conversation. They had only been half listening to Blake's idea because they were too immersed in their own... Which included a whole lot of nothing. But now they were becoming almost as excited as Weiss was, especially Yang.

"And there is no footage for Velvet's attack, not only can she tell everyone that it wasn't Ruby, but there is no evidence to prove that she was related to that at all!" The group had become more perky, hope suddenly within sight, but Blake pointed out another problem that they knew would come.

"First off, how do we, not only, get to beacon, but into beacon and then into the hospital wing to talk to Ren AND THEN get professor Ozpin to listen? Secondly, if Ruby wasn't the one who attacked Ren and Velvet... Then who was?" This was causing Ruby to become anxious, her momentary hopes dashed with the enlightenment of reality. However she still tried, as she knew that she would always continue to do, to try. She tried to think, she tried to focus, but mostly, she tried to believe that this could really work out. But at the moment she just couldn't seem to do it.

"I don't know. It will be hard with so many police officers, hunters and hunters in training looking for us. But I think that if we can get to Ren, we can record him telling us who did it, removing the need to have Ozpin there as we could show him at any time after words. As for talking to Ren and for who it was... I have no idea who it might be and we have to wait for Ren's lung to heal before we can talk to him. But maybe if we used that time to find the real attacker, we can present that with our proof to Ozpin so that he can be sure instead of continuing his investigation."

They sighed, Blake and Weiss knew it would be hard when they left, but they didn't know what was awaiting them, and they sure as hell didn't think it would include going back to beacon before Ruby was proven innocent. "Guys I know that this is hard for you, I know that it seems impossible. I know that almost anybody in a sane state of mind would never do this. So if you want to back out now before anything can go wrong, I will never judge you and I want you to know that I will still always cherish our moments together." It took Weiss and Blake nearly a full minute before they could comprehend what Ruby just said.

"What? You think that after all we have been through, after everything that we have accomplished as a team, that we would ever, EVER, walk out on you?" Ruby started to say something but was shushed by Weiss. "No I don't want to hear it. We will never give up on you Ruby, and you better be damn sure that you do the same. We ARE going to be going to beacon with you, and we ARE going to be getting through this together. I don't care what you say. You have been one of the best, most loyal, most energetic and happy leaders that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I told you that I was going to be the best team mate that you have ever had, and by my life I swear that this is where I will prove it."

Ruby was nearly in tears by the time Weiss had finished.

"Do you really believe in me that much? You really think that we can do this?" It was Blake who piped in this time.

"Ruby, we will always believe in you, we will always do our best to help everyone in the team. And besides, you said yourself that no one in the right state of mind would ever do this. Well it's a damn good thing that not a single one of us has been sane for a long time!" Blake gave Ruby a winning smile, which was returned by a tear streaked, beaming face of happiness. Yang could only sit there, and feel nothing more than pride towards her baby sister.

"You know what, I think that's just about the most that our team has ever agreed on something, It's a real good thing that it was on something this important. So let's get to work!" It was a busy day as they travelled as fast as they could, only taking rests to eat, sleep or drink. All of which they also had a good conversation towards their plan.

"Weiss use your tablet, get me a layout of the school. Blake, find out Ozpin's schedule. Everyone has one no matter how wonky it is. I don't care if he goes in and out of his office every twenty minutes, I want to know about it! Ruby, find us some clothing. Anything inconspicuous, don't pick anything that will get us recognized. It needs to cover our traits and have us look boring to the point that no one will give us a second glance. Everyone know their jobs? Good, let's get to it!"

The next few days didn't include much communication within the team. Ruby had to run back to Vale to get to a store. Since she was the fastest, Yang chose her to go for the job. The other three had setup camp a couple miles from the edge of the Emerald forest. Weiss spent her days tapping away at the tablet, attempting to hack into the school's system. Often she wore a very stern frown upon her face while she worked, but every now and again she would make a breakthrough and jump up and down in excitement.

Blake continued onto beacon. Where she spent her days using her ninja skills to follow Professor Ozpin. She soon realized that he travelled around too much in one day for her to remember, report or write down all of the places he went to. Instead she plant a tracker on him. Blake had to convince Yang to sacrifice her tablet, which was no easy feet to accomplish, so that Weiss could remove one of the chips, program it to send of a wireless signal, and link it into her own tablet. Now all Blake had to do was find a way to plant it on Ozpin.

No one knew what Yang's job was, but they knew that she not only had one, but was doing it to the best of her abilities. Every night she would come back to the camp completely exhausted and beaten. Often her bruises worried Weiss, but they were all tired and never really brought it up. The extent of their conversation had been limited to a daily report to Yang and when needed, a small pep talk. Which would have to come from different people depending on who was having the most difficulties that particular day.

'I wonder how Ruby is doing right about now.'

It was dark, the only source of light was a nearby street lamp. Even the moons were blocked by a seemingly endless mass of clouds. Ruby was crouching behind one of the only clothing stores in the commercial district. It had been closed for hours but Ruby was only now preparing to go inside. For the past few days she had been watching the night guard and checking for security systems, testing the limits that she could go in. She had many, very many limits. There were five people every night, each of which was heavily armed and kept good communication. They would shift into new positions every thirty minutes and had a new guard replace the old one within seconds of the first one moving.

There was also a motion activated laser grid with no more than two inches in either direction in between the lines. When it was activated, not only would it burn through anything it touched, but also set off an alarm that sent a message to every guard within the building and the police department. Ruby had tried throwing several objects through it to check. They were very keen on keeping this store from being robbed.

She had to think of a plan, and quick.

"Hey! Who's there? Get over here and put your hands in the air!"

**I found this chapter pretty enjoyable to write, although I had some troubles focusing for a while. I think that the thing you guys will enjoy most in the next few chapters would be what Yang's job is. I wonder? Muahahahaha But no really I hope you guys will like my idea.**

**As always I would love to hear from you guys. Review if you would like, your opinions are always nice, and if you have an idea then pm me.**

**About the name of the lizard like grimm from the last chapter, currently the general consensus seems to be to keep it as leviathan. Seems nice, has a good ring to it. So unless a lot of you people, that's right YOU PEOPLE, don't think it should be and you have a different suggestion, that will be the name. **

**I will have another chapter posted in a day or two, who knows? Maybe tonight I seem to be in the mood. **

**See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, hi. So this story has gotten pretty popular with almost 1000 views. Thank you all for helping towards this. It really helps me to continue because this is my first story and didn't know how well I would do, so thank you. **

**So that out of the way I am giving a heads up, this chapter contains an almost lemon. ALMOST, it gets pretty close but never quite there. **

**Enjoy!**

Ruby froze, how did they find her? She was nearly invisible to the street and almost fifty feet in the air.

"I said get over here!" She slowly started to descend from her perch. It was a quaint little nook on the wall of an older building that was very hard to get to. Ruby considered her options, she could fight, but that would give everyone more reason to throw her in jail. Also she could easily take one or two of them, but was uncertain if she could defeat them all. Her other option would be to run, that could work. However she was bombarded by a sudden realization.

'If I ran, they would start looking for me. Guards would be everywhere with search parties going through the woods. What if they found Yang's camp? They could be arrested because I ran away from this guy.' Ruby slowed her climbing to allow herself more time to think.

"Hurry it up! I don't have all day, and neither do you." The hooded teenager sighed, there would be no getting out of this…. Easily. Looking at the surrounding area, she noticed a few escape routes if need be. Vantage points if it came to a fight, and several security cameras that lined the alley. Ruby quickly reviewed her options.

'Ok I can fight, I can run, what else could I do?' Wracking her brain for an answer, she went through multiple different… Unreasonable choices. 'I could seduce him, no I'm too young for that. Uh, I-I could try and bribe him. With what I have nothing!' However all plans she could make were down the drain as he called up to her.

"You know, a little rat like you could do a whole lot better than spying and reporting to whoever it is that pays you." Ruby was taken aback. What did he mean? "I could have you arrested right here and now, I can have that happen. But I am in need of a few good employies."

'He thinks that I'm a spy for a drug company or something! Maybe I can get him to leave without saying anything to the police'

"Do you see that building behind me? That's where I work, I'm a guard. If you ever want to take me up on that offer, which I think you do, come see me there. You have until midnight to choose. Job or jail." Ruby regarded the man closely, she had spent days now inspecting every guard that was around this building, they were always the same. If one was sick than the others would help his corner, but they would still come in.

"No you don't."

"What kid?"

"You don't work there. I know every single guard, not one of them even resembles you." Ruby's confidence was starting to grow. "If I had to guess, you're just a low-life who tries to scam people into doing what you want and making you money." By this point Ruby had finished her descent, and was nearly nose to chin with the man. Ruby was shocked when his hand went across her face.

"How DARE you! I will have you know that you are going to jail. I refuse to have moronic, unappreciative and downright disrespectful teenagers run around the street. You're going to regret what you have said tonight." By the time he had finished, Ruby had a smug smile on her face, and a deep glow around her.

"What, is that all? Is this when I'm supposed to beg for your mercy and accept any job you could possibly give me just to stay out of jail? I don't think so." He was surprised at her outburst as before she was very quiet and uncertain, but Ruby had already made up her mind.

"Then you will go to j-…." He didn't have time to finish his statement before Ruby punched him in the gut.

'Not the most effective way I have ever used, but man, that was FUN. No wonder Yang fights like this.' He was starting to get up by the time her thought train finished. Out of his jacket, came a very painful looking bastard sword. Quickly turning it into a double barreled shot gun, he fired of two rounds at Ruby.

She launched herself into the air and pulled out crescent rose. Although his skill level was unknown, Ruby still didn't want to fight him. While she came up with a plan she used several bullets to move around quickly.

"Hey! I heard gunshots let's go! ... Oh stop it nothing interesting ever happens let's just go check it out."

Yang was starting to worry, it shouldn't take this long to get some clothes. All three of them had already finished their jobs and were just waiting for Ruby to return.

"Hey guys, I'm starting to worry, Ruby should be back by now."

"So? What do you want to do? We can go back but if she is in trouble then we won't t there until she is either dead, arrested or free." Weiss had never been good at showing people sympathy, and now was no exceptions. Although she was also very worried about Ruby, her extensive training forced her to look at the analytical perspective and most people found this to be the extent of her feelings. But Blake was much better at reading people, and saw the worry in Weiss' eyes.

"Maybe we should go back, at least it would give us something to do. Besides, even in the case that something horrible did happen, we would never know. Part of being a fugitive is that we don't Exactly get the news delivered to our doorstep. We could wait forever for something that was never going to come." Although she wasn't happy that they both claimed that something bad could have happened, Yang did feel joyous that the faunus took her side.

"Ok, we'll pack up and start walking in thirty minutes." They gave their nods and went to work.

Ruby had to think fast, she knew that she couldn't fight them all, but she could use this to her advantage. She threw her weapons deep into the alley and continued to jump into a flying bullet.

"Who's there?" The first guard was getting close to them and she could recognize his face. He was the self declared leader, although no one else would argue.

"Please, help! Help!" The attacking man seemed to only notice the approaching guards now. He turned and scrambled to figure out what Ruby had said.

"What happened ma'am?" She had to give a rushed answer in fear that the man could run away before she finished or make up his own story.

"This man tried to rape me." Ruby had fake tears flowing down her face. "When I told him that I didn't want to he tried to rape me. When I screamed he shot me." Secretly glad that she thought of the plan but still feeling the pain from the bullet wound, Ruby inwardly smiled before fainting.

When she woke up the scene was very different, almost. At first glance it appeared that she was in a white room with a small bed and metal walls. Afraid that she had been arrested while she was unconscious, Ruby began to panic.

A few minutes later an iron door swung open.

"Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?" There was a man in a white coat with a paramedic badge on his chest, followed by two women with similar attire and badges.

"Uh, fine thanks. Listen, how long was I out?" They could only smile before he spoke.

"Don't worry, it's only been about twenty minutes. We decided to just keep you here in the alley to check up on you instead of bringing you to the hospital. Or at least we were going to. After seeing the bullet wound and it's severity, let's just say that we will be there in five minutes. Speaking of which, you must be a very strong child. Most grown men couldn't stay quiet for more than a second with a shot like that."

"Yes, I take after my sister." The rest of the ride went without much chatter, Ruby only gave small and unrevealing answers to his many questions. After a while he seemed to give up. It wasn't long before the ambulance came to a sudden stop.

They three paramedics got out of the car and went to help down the gurney that Ruby was on.

"Ok now just sit back, don't worry we can get you down." Ruby laid back as they rolled it towards the edge. The man turned his back to her when he was attempting to get down. But nothing of the sort was accomplished before Ruby kicked him in the back and sent him flying.

He was shot into the other two people in coats and they fell underneath his weight, Ruby started to giggle before running off using her semblance. Although she didn't get far using her dash with her injury. She was able to turn the corner and begin to run.

'I have to stop the bleeding, but I have to find crescent rose.' She knew the area by the store very well, but was uncertain of the area in this end of town. She had only been to the hospital once, and that was when their uncle Qrow forced her and Yang to go and apologize to the boy who Yang had broken the heart, and arm of. Ruby walked around aimlessly for a good three hours. The only thing that she could use to tell that she was going an even ALMOST correct direction, was the stars. Ruby recalled the countless nights that her and Qrow would sit outside and just watch the stars for hours.

The sun was rising on the horizon when Ruby finally saw a recognizable landmark. It was the club that Yang had beaten the thugs in, and smashed them through the windows. She smiled.

'I can finally find my way around!' Her happy thoughts continued right until she came across the alley that she first went through. Now instead of happy, she was ecstatic. Ruby ran as fast as she could, using her semblance to jump forward bits at a time until she came across her weapon.

"I missed you! I'm so sorry that I left you, it will never happen again!" Her sweet nothings were short lived. She felt a soft cloth being pressed underneath her nose. The last thing she remembers before passing out was what she smelled.

'I don't smell anything, must be chloroform.'

A bright light was shone into her eyes.

"OWOWOWOWWOWOW! Is that how you decide to wake someone up?" Ruby was in a small room. There were five concrete walls, creating a pentagon and no bed. When she attempted to get up, she felt thick, metal chains around her arms, legs and neck.

A woman dressed in very proper clothing stepped forward. "Nice to see you too Ms. Rose." Ruby froze, was she a police officer? Was she arrested? "You mustn't worry though Ms. Rose. I am not here to arrest you, however you are far from free."

"Excuse me, but I fail to see how this is better." The woman smiled.

"By no means, I have never and will never claim that this is better than jail. Is it however different. Here you will not train, here you will not exercise. Nor will you leave this room ever. What you will do is serve my men along with myself to whatever extent we want. You will do exactly as we please regardless of whether or not you want to. Other than that…" She was very close to Ruby now, breathing hard and ragged. "I suggest you enjoy yourself."

After saying this, she closed the gap between herself and Ruby. Ruby tried to pull away but the chain around her neck stopped her from moving more than a few inches. When their lips touched, Ruby felt sick. Her first kiss, gone to waste with this horrible woman. It lasted a few moments before she broke apart.

Ruby looked into the other woman's eyes, and did not like what she saw. She saw lust and hunger. The need to feel another person. She roughly grabbed Ruby's chest making Ruby gasp in surprise.

"For every time you scream, we will cut off a finger." She said this with such conviction that Ruby had no doubts that it would happen. Ruby nodded and the woman continued. She started to rip at Ruby's clothes showing her underclothes and making her feel very embarrassed as there were several large men watching, smiling. Ruby was desperate, she thought for any way to escape. It got to the point where she couldn't think anymore, she couldn't even try for an escape plan. She came to a sudden realization. She was going to die, but she would be mercilessly raped before that happened. All that was left of her was a shell, a shell of rage and agony. When she realized her imminent doom, she felt nothing but absolute hatred towards the woman in front of her, and for all the men that just stood there, waiting for their turn.

The nameless woman noticed that something was wrong, because she stopped what she was doing to look at Ruby in confusion. The air around Ruby was a deep scarlet. The very air emanated Ruby's fury. The woman gave a frightened look before being ripped off of Ruby. Having the rage, determination and wildness to do it, Ruby ripped from her iron bindings and stood up, only to find that everyone in the room was already dead.

Her aura quickly dropped as there was nothing to be angry about. But mostly it was out of surprise, and fear.

"Hello Ruby."

"Uh-U-Um, h-hi? W-who are y-you?" The other girl standing there only gave a giggle and a bounce.

"Well that's easy silly, I'm Ruby Rose too!"

**I wanted to end this chapter with a little bit of suspense so I left this one open. So anyways I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews! These are the things that are always open for the typing of and are always appreciated. If there is something that you liked then don't hesitate to let me know so I can do it in the future and it gives me a bit of an ego booster. If there was something that you didn't like or understand. I will do my best to fix and correct or explain them to you at any point.**

**Peace, see you in a day or two!**

**P.S. Speaking of which, sorry that this one was so late in the day. But I did technically get it done on schedule... That just happens to be at 11:45 at night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So during the last chapter I received a question from zanderh11, first off, thanks for your reviews they always help. Second I'm going to try and clear up any misconceptions. **

**Q. Did Ruby actually split into two and attack the people or was it just her aura?**

**A. So I may have not described it as well as I had hoped, but it was actually another Ruby, when the chapter ended I made sure to show that there where two Ruby's in the room. One with a deep red aura surrounding her, the other with a pale pink. Any connection to her aura will be given in the future. Other words just sit and wait, I refuse to be a spoiler... Much.**

**I hope that was helpful! **

**Also this chapter is going to be a little short. It's purely meant to set up the next chapter which will be a lot longer. 5000+ words, I promise, maybe.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"What do you mean that your Ruby Rose? I'm Ruby, and no one else in Vale has the same last name as me." A sudden wave of confusion and anger was welling in Ruby. How could this person that looks exactly like her exist and call herself Ruby?

"I mean, that I AM you, and so are you." Seeing that Ruby was overly confused, the girl sighed and then smiled. "I know that this may seem weird to you, but you must have trust in me, in yourself. In due time I will explain to you what and how this has happened, but this isn't a good place. We will speak when we get back to the others."

The girl in front of Ruby who had appeared to be glowing pink, walked straight into Ruby. She tried to shy away from her, but where there was supposed to be two heads connecting, instead there was nothing. There was no pain, no feeling, no pressure.

"What? Where did you go?" Ruby started to call out, trying to find the girl. It took her less than five minutes to give up and leave the building. She had found Crescent Rose in a room nearby the one she had been held captive in. As she walked out the front door, she noticed that she no longer felt angry. She didn't feel the pain that she felt before or the sorrow that had filled her as the woman had attempted to rape her. The only thing she felt was complete. There was nothing but the knowledge that she was now a whole person.

The walk from the building to the edge of town was short. Ruby didn't even seem to notice that she was nearing the edge of Emerald forest. When she got to the forest she noticed something moving, or, three somethings. Ruby immediately recognized a bobbing plateau of yellow hair that was obviously Yang.

"Ruby! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"I, uh, ran into a few, complications." Yang sighed, she was relieved to see Ruby, but Weiss had something that was nagging at her.

"Did you get any clothes?" It was a simple question, but Ruby didn't want to give her the answer.

"No, but it wasn't my fault!" The three of them looked disappointed, but they held their comments. They each had their thoughts, all of which consisted along the line of,

'If Ruby couldn't handle it, it has to be pretty tough to do.'

"Well, let's go."

"What, where? If you're thinking of robbing that clothing store, then good luck." When she still didn't look convinced Ruby sighed. "Weiss, believe me, this is something that all of us together would have troubles with."

"So you admit that if we worked together then we could do it?" Although they did not want to join the argument, both yang and Blake were curious. They did need the clothes, and if they could get it, why shouldn't they?

"Well I guess, but we are going to need a plan." Ruby took part in the conversation, but she wasn't thinking about what she was saying, her mind was on the talk she had with herself earlier that day. She began to lead them down a series of alleys until they all came to a stop behind the clothing store. "It closes at nine, so we have about half an hour until we can act.

"Why? Wouldn't it be better to get the clothes during the day? It would make it so none of the security systems but the cameras would be on, and it's not like people don't know who we are to begin with."

After Blake said this, Ruby felt absolutely stupid, why hadn't she thought of this before? It would have been so much easier and she could have already been back to the group without her incidents.

"Ok, but you and Weiss have to leave the area, as longer that people don't know that you're helping us the better." With a few grumbles and whines from Weiss, Ruby and Yang were ready to go in. Yang knew that either one of them could handle themselves, but a plan was always in order, even if the plan is to run in guns ablaze.

"So how do you want to do this? Quick and loud or long and quiet…Er."

"I think that the faster we have this over with, the better. We'll do quick and loud." Yang was actually surprised by her answer, Ruby had her moments, but she had never been overly rash.

Soon they were in the store picking out clothes that hid any form of recognizable features. They met back near the store's entrance.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's do this then." Taking in a deep breath, the two sisters started a mad dash away from the door.

"HEY! You have to pay for those." They had made it less than a few feet before they heard the clattering of multiple people running behind them.

"So much for easier during the day." Muttering, Ruby started to use her semblance for short jumps, but she made sure to never get too far from Yang.

"Let's split up and meet back at the edge of the forest."

"Ok, on my way." Yang split right as Ruby dove to the left. Although her arms were filled with several clothing objects, Yang was still able to use her Ember Cecelia to jump larger distances and move faster. She swerved back and forth to avoid the bullets that were flying behind her. When she stole a look behind her, Yang's heart leapt, and then sunk. She had been happy because there were only a few guards chasing her, but she realized that it wasn't because of a lack of men, it was that they had made Ruby a priority. Yang pivoted into an alley and threw the clothes that she was holding a few feet away and waited.

When the first man chasing her went to turn the corner, Yang slammed the side of his head using her aura to get more impact on the hit. The second guard, although aware of her presence, was moving too quickly to stop before getting tripped. Yang fired a few rounds into him before turning to the final person chasing her.

"Meltia?" The weird woman dressed in red looked as if she were a cartoon character from the looney toons. She had long hair, pale skin, and her weapons were long metal claws that protruded from her hands.

"You shouldn't look so surprised. It was after you killed Junior and destroyed our club that we went out of business. I had to take this stupid job because of you." Yang felt a little bad, it was a pretty bad job. But she had done what she needed to complete her mission.

Ruby had noticed the substantial amount of guards chasing her long before Yang had come to that conclusion. However she had put much more distance on them. She was nearly three blocks ahead of the mobbing group when Ruby heard a whirring sound. It was only a few seconds before a helicopter came from behind a building. A loud speaker was attached to the helicopter and had words booming from it.

"Ruby Rose, surrender and turn yourself in! If you do not stop running and drop your weapon within five seconds, we will be forced to terminate you." She started to panic.

'Oh no, there is no way that I'm going to let anything else stop me now.' Firing a few rounds to fly sideways into a dumpster, she faintly heard the countdown from the chopter.

"3...2...1... FIRE!" Ruby swung her scythe wildly into the side of the building adjacent to her. Even though it only took her a few seconds to rip a large hole and pass through, she still was hit by four different bullets. She collapsed into the side of a desk and tried to crawl behind the nearest wall.

"Exit the building with y... AHH!" The guard's statement was interrupted by a wet cutting sound.

"NO ONE, messes with my friend." When Ruby looked, she saw Weiss and Blake in the middle of the group, fighting off the dozens of guards. It was barely a few moments before a very certain Yang flew in and shot several bullets at the helicopter's windshield. Ruby was filled with an intense happiness. Her friends and sister were willing to sacrifice everything just to save her, they would give up their own lives, just to see that she was safe for another day. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the three fighting.

The space around Ruby began to glow a pleasant pink. She felt happy and satisfied and didn't feel like anything could bring her down. It was as she was feeling this that she saw a red flash run past her.

"Hey, it's good to see... You...Ruby?" The red shape dove at the front of the chopter and swung into the window. It cracked heavily under her blow and shattered when she jumped onto it. The two men inside that were driving were quickly sliced and disposed of before Ruby continued to the gunman. The helicopter was falling out of the sky fast, but Ruby was calm and merely jumped, using a street lamp to slow her momentum and land safely on the ground.

**Sorry but this is going to have to be the end of this chapter. I had actually changed my mind about having it short and was at 4000+ words, but I somehow pressed a random button that caused another funky this to happen as I was typing. let's just say that 2 hours worth of writing was completely wasted. I will try to add in whatever I can remember, but chances are it will only follow the basic plan that I had. Which kind of sucks to because I enjoyed the work that I had written. But, too bad.**

**Anyways, review, pm, favourite, follow, these are all good things that you should do.**

**Now if you excuse me I'm going to go pout in a corner.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter I had someone by the name of UNKnown123, not sure if a guest of not, bring up a good point. Didn't anyone notice that Ruby's clothes were ripped off? Well I hadn't thought of that but looking back I would say that they noticed but decided to not mention anything. **

**So this chapter did not have the length that I had promised, sorry! But it is only because of the major screw up that I had managed last chapter with the deleting of almost all my work. So consider this one and last chapter as parts 1 and 2.**

**Also this chapter I introduce red Ruby and pink Ruby. This is just so you know during the story which one I am talking about. I won't call the original Ruby anything other than just that so you will never see red Ruby and pink Ruby at the same time.**

Ruby could only watch from her place in the building as the other Ruby who glowed red, massacred through the waves of guards. With the four of them fighting together it didn't take long for the masses to run out.

"Hey Ruby, are you ok? I have never seen you fight like that, it seemed raw, almost savage." Blake looked worriedly at Ruby. She clearly hesitated before answering.

"That's because you have never met me. The Ruby that you know is in that building, nearly bleeding to death." Yang and Weiss rushed to Ruby's side. Blake stayed behind eying the red Ruby who seemed to be very nonchalant about the situation.

"So if your not Ruby. then who are you?"

"Well, I am Ruby Rose, but not the one that you know." Yang had left Ruby's side to join the conversation.

"What do you mean." The girl sighed and seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Not here, when we have gotten back to the woods and set up camp, I will explain who and what I am." After helping Ruby to her feet, they started towards the forest edge. It was getting pretty late by the time the five of them had set up camp. All four of them were very eager to hear what red Ruby had to say, especially Ruby. But it was Yang who started by asking the question.

"So, uh, do you want to start now?" Red Ruby laughed, amused by her bluntness.

"Ok, well for you to truly understand, I will have to go back to a time of darkness. Ruby I doubt you will want to hear this." She looked at the glowing pink girl before continuing. "When Ruby was young, before her mom died, she was pure, innocent, everything that every mother dreamed for. But one day as she was out with her mother. A pack of beowolves attacked. There were too many for her mother to handle, so instead she gave her life attempting to hide and protect Ruby. However, Ruby watched as her mother was killed, and it filled her with such hate and anger, that I was born. She had enough emotions for two people, but either side too pure for them to be active together. Her pure side, being the original, stayed on the top, with very few negative emotions that were only there because I was. But the two halves became a defense mechanism, whether we liked it or not. Whenever he emotions would become pure happiness, as it did earlier today. I am forced out of the body to protect her."

"But wait, Ruby was on the ground bleeding, why would she possibly be so happy?"

"It was a result of seeing you help her selflessly. She was so moved that you would go through such lengths to protect you, that her feelings became pure happiness." Checking to make sure there were no more questions, she finished her story. "The opposite is also true, when she is filled with pure hate and anger, she forces her other, happy, side out of the body. We are like ying and yang, whenever it is only one of us she feels, the other she cannot. So that one becomes their own person temporarily and will protect each other."

The story did answer many questions that they had, but there was one thing that nagged all of their minds.

"So was it Ruby that attacked Ren and Velvet?"

"As for the rabbit, I can tell you nothing. But for Ren, it was in a sense Ruby Rose. However it was not the one that you know." The obvious was apparent to all of them, but Weiss wasn't sure.

"But, Ruby was with me and she wasn't feeling happy so you couldn't have been out. If it was that she was feeling angry then I don't see why her good side would attack someone." Weiss was becoming very confused.

"It only seemed as if Ruby was unhappy, but she was really feeling thankful that you were helping her, and she was happy that you were letting her past your "Icy Princess heart". There are some things though, that I shouldn't be the one to tell you." She looked at Ruby, and gestures towards Weiss.

'Talk about putting me in the spotlight.' Ruby grumbled to herself for a moment. But before she could speak, Weiss cut in.

"Ruby what does she mean?" She sighed.

"Huh, Weiss, there is something that I haven't told you." Weiss sat there expectantly. "I-I, I have had a h-huge crush on y-you for a while now." She looked away sheepishly, her face beat red. However Weiss was just still, this was not at all what she had been expecting. Blake sat there smiling, she had known for a while. Ruby hadn't told her, but she saw the many signs, whether they were obvious or subtle. It was yang who spoke first.

"That's, so, cuuuuuute!" Yang tackled Ruby, hugging her tightly and constricting her movement.

"Please, let, go. I, can't, breathe."

"Well, I think it's about time that I left." They were startled by red Ruby's voice, but nodded when they realized what she had said. She got up and started to walk towards Ruby. It was the same as before, Ruby had expected for their heads to collide, but instead there was nothing. Her thoughts were interrupted by Weiss.

"So, when were you going to tell me?"

"I-I wasn't going to." Weiss glared at her, the answer apparently not the right one.

"Well we need to start moving in the morning, we've all done our parts towards proving you're innocent. It's time we finally finished with this whole mess." Blake reacted first.

"Although I agree that we should start moving in the morning, how can we prove that she is innocent? We just listened to her tell us that she did it." They were taken aback, they hadn't really let the fact that Ruby did it sink in.

"I don't care." Ruby had come to a decision. "We need to tell Ozpin the truth. If that means that I'm arrested then I don't care. I won't have them waste time and resources while I try to make myself look innocent when I know that I'm not."

"But Ruby, it wasn't your fault! You couldn't have stopped it even if you knew." Weiss was becoming desperate, not wanting her leader to leave them. Yang had been silent until this point, trying to grasp the fact that Ruby wouldn't be around anymore if things didn't go well.

"Ruby, you can't do this. How could you even think about leaving us? Me, Uncle Qrow, how do you think he would feel if we told him that you were going to jail? If you go through with this, then your going to ruin our lives Ruby. I can't live without you." Tears filled Yang's eyes as she watched the one person she loved the most in the world.

"Yang, I, I can't just act like I don't know. I can't have someone else take the fall for what I did. I have to go through with this. I'm sorry that I couldn't be a better sister." Ruby got up and started to walk away. She had to do it quickly before she changed her mind. She refused to drag Yang and the others down with her. Yang just stood at the camp, staring at her disappearing silhouette.

"Ruby..." Blake got up to comfort her.

"Shhh, I'm sure that Professor Ozpin will understand, he has always been an open person." yang couldn't reply, she was too heartbroken to even understand what Blake had said.

Ruby was using her semblance to the max of her limits. She had to get away from the others, get away from the happiness that could stop her from doing what she knew was right. It took her no more than a few minutes to dash to the opposite edge of the forest. Beacon was glimmering in the darkness. The ramparts standing in the castle's glory. Ruby had never been so filled with dread to see it.

She took a moment to look around, there were several guards patrolling the area. Each one was heavily armed and watching the campus very carefully. Ruby took a deep breath and stepped out of her cover.

"Hey, who goes there?"

'That took less time than I expected.' "Ruby Rose!" The guard was surprised by her bluntness, but still called for backup. "Please, before you arrest me. I need to speak with Professor Ozpin, please!" Ruby jumped and squeaked when a man walked out of the darkness nearby her.

"Now why would you need to speak with me, Ms. Rose?" Seeing that she nearly had a heart attack at his entrance, he laughed. "You may have ten minutes to speak in my office, if I do not find your reasoning for being here good enough for endangering my students, I will call the police. Otherwise, we may talk for however long you wish." He led her inside and up multiple flights of stairs. Opening the door, he gestures for her to sit in one of the chairs. "So, what could have been so important that you would risk being arrested, after going through such great lengths to avoid just that?"

"Uh, I just wanted to tell you, thatitwasmewhoattackedRen." She had to rush out the last part in fear that she wouldn't be able to finish. Professor Ozpin arched an eyebrow. "Well, it was me but it was a very different me. At the time there were two me's and I was the one that was with Weiss." Professor Ozpin looked wildly surprised.

"Oh shut up! I will take it from here." Ruby jumped as red Ruby appeared beside her.

"I-I thought that you could only be here when I felt really happy, so how?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"I told you, we are here to protect each other, and this is a moment of great need. ANYWAYS." She turned to Professor Ozpin. "There are some things about Ruby that you don't know, that no one knew until earlier tonight." Red Ruby went on to explain the same story as she had earlier, with only a few questions along the way. The conversation surpassed ten minutes greatly as Ozpin was curious as to what this new character had to say.

When she had finished, he leaned back in his chair to ponder.

"So what do you suggest I do Ms. Rose? You did attack one of my students but you had no control over the situation, so I am curious as to what you think I should do." Ruby thought for a moment.

"Well to make it fair, why don't we ask Ren? He has always been fair and it was him that I attacked." Professor Ozpin agreed on the condition that Ren was willing to talk to her.

"I think it would be best if you stuck around." Pointing at red Ruby. They began to walk towards the hospital wing, only a few guards asked what was happening, each of which Ozpin dismissed without giving an answer. it didn't take long as the hospital was fairly close to Ozpin's office. When they arrived Professor Ozpin stopped them. "I will go in first and make sure that he is willing to speak with you." They nodded and he walked in. It was only a brief moment before he emerged again and waved for them to enter.

"Ruby! It's so nice to see you." Ruby was taken a back, how could he have said that, did he suffer some head damage as well? When red Ruby walked in he seemed less excited. "You it is not so nice to see." She glared at him and stuck out her tongue.

"I see that you are recovering from our little skirmish."

"It was hardly a skirmish, you tricked me into thinking that you were Ruby with your appearance and then nearly killed me before I could draw my weapons." She shrugged.

"So is life. Anyways I'm not here to have an argument with you, Ruby has something to ask you." Before she could say anything, Ruby was pushed towards the bed. However she was clearly confused.

"H-how did you know that she wasn't me? I didn't even know that she wasn't me." Ren smiled.

"Ruby, I have known you for a while now, and I have a tendency to notice things. The way you walk, talk, smile, they all have a certain innocence to them. The girl that I saw before me was nearly the opposite. So I knew either it wasn't really you or you were being controlled. Now I can see that it wasn't really you. But anyways, what is it that you wanted to ask me? It must be important for Professor Ozpin to have let you in."

"I have admitted that I attacked you, but we also decided that I couldn't control the situation. We thought that it would be best to ask you what should happen, should I be arrested, or forgiven?" Ren thought for a long moment, although it was only about a minute, it felt like days to Ruby. This was the moment that decided her fate, her freedom.

"What about neither?" Ruby was confused and surprised by his answer.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you should neither go to jail or be simply allowed to walk free." Now Ozpin was curious.

"So what do you propose?"

"Well as Ruby's friend and having the knowledge that she couldn't have stopped the attack, I would say that she is innocent. However there remains the problem that it could happen again. I think that if Ruby could learn to control both halves of herself, then she should be allowed to be a normal person. Being as the two halves are in fact a part of your aura, she could go to an aura training camp. There are several scattered among Vale that could remove the risk of another person being attacked and makes it so Ruby doesn't go to jail for something she doesn't deserve." professor Ozpin smiled.

"Well Ruby it seems as if you have made a good decision by coming to your friend. I will accept the terms that if you master both of your halves you may walk as a free person, if you also agree that is." Ruby nodded, she was excited. Finally she wouldn't have the fear of going to jail, she could be a normal person.

"I accept these terms."

"Ruby, I have one more question for you. Your old roommates Blake and Weiss disappeared shortly after you left, did they come to help you in any way?" Her response was immediate.

"No."

"As for Yang, I realize that she was trying to protect you, but she needs to learn to control her anger at times of need. If you can convince her to come as well, I will allow her to go to aura control camp with you, under the same conditions."

"I will talk to her, but I need to go alone." He looked at her with suspicion.

"I expect you and your sister to be back here by noon tomorrow, if you are not. You may consider yourselves fugitives again." With that he left leaving the three of them in the room.

"Well, I'm out of here." Red Ruby walked into the other girl and disappeared completely.

"Thank you Ren." He smiled.

"Any time, and hey. By the time you finish training camp, I should be completely healed." They continued to talk until eventually Ruby got up.

"I had better start moving, it's almost one." They gave their good byes and Ruby headed out. The guards around the building looked her way but said nothing.

'Ozpin must have already told them to leave me alone.'

Back at their camp, Blake was yelling.

"Yang, get out of there we need to move!"

**Duh, dun, dunnnnnn. More cliff hangers! I'm looking at you zanderh11. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Most of it is just my deleted work but it was still fun-ish to rewrite. I look forward to the huge chapter that I will at some point write. I no longer make any promises as to when that will be but I can say that it probably won't be the next few chapters.**

**Reviews, pm's, follows, favourites, you know what to do. All of the cool kids are doing it now I swear.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter there was a point brought up that Weiss should have reacted more to Ruby's confession. Although this may be true for most people, I don't think that it would be the case with Weiss. We know that she brought up with rigorous training and tests. This probably caused her to become distant, as we see in the show, from other people and have troubles with expressing her emotions. Also, the entire conversation only took place within a couple of minutes so it may have been a lot to take in and react within the conversation.**

**Also, I have a secret that I have to reveal. Although I loved the turnout of this chapter, I hated writing it... 4... Different... Times. I accidentally either deleted, or refreshed the page on accident, 3 times! Let's just say, it loses it's fun value after 2.**

**Another thing that I have to say, is thank you. This is my first story and it has actually become a pretty good success. I wasn't sure about how I would fair in writing, but it has gone well. So thank you every one that has supported me! **

"I'll be over there in a minute! I just need to see what's up." Yang sat in her perch, far above the ground but not so far that she wasn't visible to the ground. The three of them had heard a commotion near the town in which they had been in. It was getting to be nearly one thirty when Yang finally came down. "I don't know, I can't see anything." Blake just rolled her eyes.

"If that's true, can we leave now?" Yang smiled, but it was quickly diminished.

"Yeah, we're heading to Beacon still?" Weiss finished her packing and turned to Yang, empathy filled her eyes.

"Yang, it's ok. Ruby will be fine. We don't have to worry about her right now." Sadness turned to rage as Yang realized what she had said.

"My whole life I have done nothing but worry about Ruby, I live and breathe to protect her. Now that she is out there alone planning on being arrested, and you don't think that I should worry? Why don't you stop being such a prissy, stuck up, princess? I'm sure that will make us all happier." Weiss just stared.

"Yang... I.. I didn't mean it like that. Your not the only one that cares about Ruby you know." Yang shot her a curious look at her choice of wording, but decided to accept it. They finished packing camp quickly and started to head towards beacon when a red flash shot past them.

"Yang!" Ruby tried to stop, but she was moving to fast and tripped.

"Wow Weiss, she has really fallen head over heals for you." Blake laughed as Ruby glared at Yang, Weiss only stood there. Turning to Ruby, Yang smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I was worried about you. I'm glad that you didn't talk to Ozpin, I don't know what would happen if you did." Ruby pulled out of the hug and looked at Yang straight into her eyes.

"Heh, we don't have to guess what would happen." Realization filled Yang as the words sunk in.

"You didn't."

"I did, but don't worry. No one is getting arrested." The group was interested, but could still hear the commotion coming from town.

"We should move farther into the forest." They nodded and starting walking back towards Beacon. Ruby sighed.

"I swear, it's back and forth, back and forth." It was about three when they stopped walking and Ruby motioned for them to sit down.

Ruby told them what had happened in Ozpin's office and Ren's hospital room. Yang was surprised when she told them that red Ruby had made an appearance. But she continued with her story. When she had finished, they sat in silence for what seemed like eternity.

"So, you're going to an aura training camp?" Ruby shifted uncomfortably and gave a nervous smile.

"Well, he said that you have to learn to control your rage, and that's why you helped me. So he said that you could go to training camp with me, and then we will be forgiven."

"And we can go back to Beacon?"

"That's what he said. Oh, and also," Ruby turned to Blake and Weiss. "He doesn't know that you two helped us, so if you wait a day or two before going back. You can't get into any more trouble than running away and skipping a few days." The two had spoken very little during the conversation, feeling that it was mostly meant for the sisters, but Blake had an idea.

"Thank you Ruby, we will await your return. As for tonight, we need to have someone stay as look out anyways. So whoever is on duty in the morning can wake up the others, that way we won't be late." They agreed and set to work of resetting the camp.

It didn't take long for them to decide how the order would go. No one wanted to be the one to wake up Yang, so she went first, followed by Blake. Since Ruby had done so much running, they let her go last so that she could sleep longer, leaving Weiss to go third.

Yang set up her perch and waited. It was almost an hour later when she crawled over to Blake and shook her.

"Hunh, is it morning already?" yang smiled.

"Nope, but it is your shift." Blake sat up and looked at the sky.

"Hey, you barely had a turn!" Huffing indignantly, Yang pouted.

"I might have a few more minutes in me." Giving an exasperated sigh, Blake tried to lay back down.

"So why did you wake me up?" Yang caught her elbow as she fell.

"Maybe I just wanted some company, is that too much to ask?" Blake finally agreed, but not before giving a series of hissed complaints. They continued to talk for a while, neither of them feeling the effects of tiredness. But soon Yang became distant and unfocused, her voice matching.

"So, Ruby and Weiss, what do you think? Does Weiss like her back?" Yang turned to Blake with a small look of hope in her eyes.

"Are you kidding? Of course she does, even if she hasn't admitted it to anyone yet, including herself."

"I really want Ruby to be happy, she has never been in a relationship before. But I swear if Weiss hurts her I will break a lot more than her heart." Blake laughed, she had been expecting this to happen, but she was expecting Yang to say it to Weiss, not her. As if reading her mind, Yang spoke again.

"I don't think that I should interfere yet, the last thing I want to do is scare away Ruby's potential first girlfriend. But if they do come together, we will be having a very serious talk." It wasn't long before both Yang and Blake were yawning.

"I guess it's time to wake up the princess." Blake walked over to the girl and gave her a firm kick.

"What?"

"It's your shift, get up." Weiss sighed and lifted her head.

"Why did you two go together, we were supposed to go one at a time." Eventually the two of them forced her up and she rested against the tree that Yang had sat on only moments before. "If you're going to wake me up, at least go to sleep.

They grumbled before settling down. It was only a few minutes before soft snoring filled the area. Morning came quickly with Weiss deeply involved with her thoughts.

"Come on, get up! UP!" Weiss shook Ruby violently. She had tried gentle, but that seemed like it was less likely to work than Yang shaving her head. Ruby slowly got up, having no problems with taking her time.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up? I haven't taken my shift." Weiss ignored her and started to pack up the camp. But after a few minutes of pestering, Weiss finally gave in.

"I thought that I would let you sleep ok? Is that a good enough reason to fit your quota?" Ruby bounced happily and hugged Weiss.

"Of course it is silly! I just didn't know that was the reason." Weiss only stood there shocked by Ruby's sudden outburst. Blake stood across from her, giving Weiss an all too knowing look. They finished up with clearing the camp and set off towards Beacon. 'Finally, I can work towards being a free person again.'

It wasn't long until they reached the edge of the forest. Blake checked her tablet. Eleven-fourty-six.

"We should hurry if we want to make it to Ozpin's office in time." Ruby took a moment before replying.

"Ok, but you two stay here, remember that he doesn't know you helped us. Come on Yang." The two set off towards the castle, taking in the scenery that they had forgotten all-too easily. It didn't take long for them to reach the front gate.

When they arrived, they hadn't expected it to burst open into their face, nor did they expect a few hundred men dressed in thick armour to come bursting out. They were surrounded and at gunpoint with nowhere to run. It was then that they heard Ozpin's voice.

"You will stop this now! They do not need to be arrested, all they need is to get rehabilitated with their auras. We have proven that Ruby Rose is not responsible for the attacks on either student!" He was following another man dressed in armour, however it had multiple badges and awards on the front. He turned to Professor Ozpin, eyes glaring.

"How about all of the other men that she killed trying to escape? Can you prove that she did not commit that crime?"

"She didn't have a choice, she was going to be arrested! DYLAN LOOK AT ME! I will not have y…." Anger filled the man's face.

"Frankly, I do not care what you will or will not have, I am here to arrest Ruby Rose, now get out of my way or share her fate." Ozpin stopped, he didn't want to see Ruby arrested. He had only called Dylan to get a ride for her and Yang to the aura training camp. "Hello Ruby. From here on out you will refer to me as sir and only sir. You have the right to not answer any questions that you do not wish. You will have a trial one month from now and you may not give any attempts to escape or you will be killed. Am I clear?" Ruby looked at the man, and smirked. She hadn't felt this brave in a long time, and she was enjoying every little bit of it.

"Dylan, is it? I'm going to tell you what. You have two choices, neither of which will work in your favor. One, attack me now, kill me and lose hundreds of men. Or, watch as I walk away, where you will never see me again. You have ten seconds before I choose for you." It took him less than a moment to make his decision.

"Kill them." Bullets shot through the air, none of which giving any sign of impact.

'Yang I hope you know what you're doing.' Ruby recalled to the conversation she had with Yang right before they finished their way to Beacon.

_"Ruby, I'm not sure that we can trust Professor Ozpin. Just remember that if anything goes wrong, don't surrender and head for the woods, I have a plan."_

_"What if they follow us?"_

_"Heh, I wouldn't worry about that, just trust me ok?"_

_"I trust you Yang."_

Ruby had dashed behind their circle's lines, but obviously they had prepared for this and whirled around without bothering to look first. She sprung Crescent Rose into life and spun the blade to deflect incoming bullets.

Yang had dove into the air while activating Ember Cecelia. Much the same way she had during initiation, she fired two bullets behind her and started to propel herself towards the forest edge. Looking to make sure that Ruby was following her she pressed forward as fast as she could.

"I think it's time for my job to do it's job!" She laughed as she neared the edge. Ruby had no idea what she meant as she was in town, but was very excited as to what it could be. When they entered the forest, Ruby stopped dashing, but the soldiers were still firing at her and she was hit in her side.

Screaming in pain, she doubled over. It wasn't fatal, but it definitely hurt like hell. She grit her teeth and focus her aura to stop the pain. She knew that she couldn't nearly heal it in time, so she stopped the pain alone so that it wouldn't slow her down.

"DO IT YANG!" Yang smiled, and shot towards an abandoned house nearby. Ruby was confused but followed anyways. She could hear the sounds of men chasing them. "Come on hurry!"

"Just wait for them to get closer." She didn't know how to react to this but kept her mouth shut. Within a few moments, a guards burst through the bushes and spotted them immediately. He tried to call for help but Yang laughed and punched through the door, splintering it into a thousand little splinters.

The man's eyes widened in horror as a death stalker came running at him from within the house. He screamed and tried to run, but his armour stopped him from outrunning the beast. The first grimm was followed by dozens more of all different shapes and sizes.

The others in the group had heard the screaming and came to help. Only to be attacked by a hoard of monsters. A particular group of soldiers was the target of a huge creature, with eight, hairy legs and long mandibles. It took a large bite out of the first one before kicking the second away. It released a huge screech when they started to fire at it. However, like all grimm of larger status, it had a very tough exterior and the bullets did very little.

Another group was being attacked by a pack of beowolves and borbitusks. This group however was making short work of the lesser grimm. It was only a minute until there was an all out battle raging in the forest's edge.

Yang and Ruby joined the fight, picking off any soldiers that seemed to be gaining ground in their battles. The twin attacks were surprising and they could do very little to fend off the girls and monsters.

"We need to hurry, it won't be long until the monsters overrun us too!" Yang was calling back to Ruby, trying to get her to leave. But Ruby stayed behind, hacking through the waves of men and monsters a like. Her aura hadn't fully kicked in but it seemed as if she was unstoppable.

The giant arachnid turned on her after defeating the last of it's group.

"RUBY NO!" Yang knew that even Ruby couldn't defeat this creature alone. To even capture it Yang had to sneak up on it during it's sleep and use every pressure point that she had ever learned from Blake. Even then it put up a tough fight getting back to the shack.

But Ruby had no intentions of killing it. She waved her scythe and hit the legs a few times, before running away with it on her tail. She sprinted towards the leader Dylan.

"I accept your terms of arrest." He gave a very confused look but still clasped a set of handcuffs onto her.

"We had better hurry, there is too many grimm to wait for my soldiers." Dylan then dragged her towards an airship and with a disgusted look, tossed her inside. "I hope you're taking a good look around you, this is the last time you will ever see this place." With that he shut the door and hopped into the passenger seat. "Step on it, NOW!"

The airship lifted off the ground and started to fly away, before being roughly tossed back. "What was that?" Ruby laughed and looked at him with an innocent look.

"Well don't you know? That's the arachnoid that was following me, and you should know that once an arachnoid chooses it's victim, it will never stop until that person is dead." She gave him another little smile.

"Why you little—WOAH!" He was cut off by another lurching of the ship. On the outside, Yang watched as her little sister walked into an arachnoid, continued to piss it off, and then led it straight to the leader Dylan.

'Ahhhhh, NOW I know the plan, a little heads up would have been nice, but I get it now.' The crazy kid was taken into the ship, with the arachnoid still following it. She continued to watch as it shot a web and caught the ship dead in it's tracks and started to pull it closer to the spider. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

Yang huffed and ran at the spider.

**So there is the infamous chapter 9! I did have a little fun regardless of the constant deleting, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review to help me with furthering the story. I sometimes get a little stuck and could always use your input. **

**Also, I wasn't going to have Blake and Yang get together, but there was a point in this chapter that could set it up if I wanted to have it happen. So I'm going to leave it up to you guys. You can vote any way you want, whether in a pm or review. Which ever side has more votes before I post chapter 11 will get their way. I will post during each chapter... Ok just chapter 10, but anyways, how the votes are leaning.**

**Peace out peoples!**

**EDIT: I have started to write the next chapter and some opportunities have presented themselves. But I wanted to check and make sure that it would be taken well. So if anyone WANTS a lemon, yuri or whatever, or even something along those lines but much more pg, write it in a review, pm, whatever. If no one votes then I will take it as a no want, and remove it. However I may have to change some things around if I still wanted to get the next one in on time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that this one is so late, I tried to fit it in yesterday but had to write an essay. The length isn't my longest so that doesn't make up for the lateness, but too bad. However I was thinking. Would you guys rather longer chapters that took longer to post, or shorter chapters that I can get in one, maybe two per day? It's up to you.**

**Also during the last chapter I did not receive any votes towards my update, not that I expected any as I added it in late and no one rereads chapters. So there is definitely no lemon or yuri thing, but there is at least something. It is pretty PG regardless of your level of imagination, but still at least something.**

**Enjoy chapter 10!**

Yang was at the foot of the beast within a few seconds. She jumped onto it's leg and began to climb, all the while it dragged the airship closer and closer.

'I'm coming Ruby.' She had nearly reached the main body part when it had fully brought the airship into itself. The arachnoid used two legs to hold the ship while also ripping into it with massive mandibles. On the inside of the ship, all hell was breaking loose.

"Get us on the ground, ALIVE!" Dylan was yelling at the pilot while keeping an aimed gun on Ruby. "And don't you think for a moment that I won't hesitate to shoot you if you attempt to move that is not a direct order." Ruby had to stifle a smile, but nodded. She couldn't help it, he was just so…. Not intimidating. He had a powerful position, stance and voice, but nothing about his screamed a leader. She just couldn't help but laugh when he tried to be commanding.

A large hole appeared in the roof of the ship. Ruby watched as it was completely torn off in a matter of seconds, the spider obviously not taking any time for a polite knock. "Get on the ground." She snickered.

"Is that an order sir?" He squinted at her and nodded.

"You just can't help but push your luck can you?" Ruby pulled the most innocent, puppy dog face that she could muster…. Which was still actually quite adorable.

"What, me? I would never do anything like that." Dylan sneered.

"I can see how you have Ozpin and so many others fooled." They laid on the ground and waited for a time to spring away from the ship. Ruby watched through the hole, hoping that Yang had caught on to her plan. She focused on the rampaging monster. It didn't take long for her to notice the bouncing bundle of hair.

Ruby didn't even look at Dylan in case he followed her gaze, so instead she looked to where he was looking. There was an escape hatch only a few feet away, but there was only one parachute, which Dylan seemed to be eyeing.

He dove towards it and jumped out the hatch before he even finished putting it on. Ruby watched as he fell for a few meters before deploying the parachute, slowing down greatly.

'Well I guess he is still going to be a problem.' She turned her attention back to Yang, who was getting increasingly close. Ruby waited until she was right above the arachnoid's head before calling out.

"Yang, distract it!" Yang gave a quick nod before firing several rounds into the roof of the spider's head. Although it may never give up on it's prey, an arachnoid can still become very, very pissed off at another person. It screeched at tried to snap at Yang, succeeding only in catching several mouthfuls of air.

Ruby saw her chance and jumped through the hole in the roof to join Yang on the back.

"Nice to see ya sis'"

"You too Yang, shall we run now?"

"I think that's a swell idea." The two of them started to work their way down the body while the arachnoid pivoted and tried to bite at them.

"Before we leave I have to talk to Dylan, he has crescent rose!" Yang was about to protest, but stopped when she realized how stupid that would be, as well as a waste of breath. Instead she nodded and they hopped from the edge of the body, only to land in a few taller trees.

"That's one way to get down."

"Yeah, and the other way takes about six hours, now let's go!" Yang spotted the discarded parachute on the ground.

"I guess we should start there, any idea where he might have gone?" Ruby shook her head and they moved to the parachute. The battle was still going on around them, but there were obvious signs that it was slowing. Very few grimm or soldiers were still standing, but Yang and Ruby watched as the soldiers slowly finished off the creatures of grimm. "Hey guys, yooo hooo. Yeah, there is still one more!"

Yang pointed behind her at the arachnoid, who was still frantically searching the area for it's prey. The soldier grunted and ran at it.

"Think we should help them?"

"No, you don't have your weapon and when you get it we need to get as far away from here as possible." After a few minutes of searching for Dylan, they finally found him leaning against a tree, gasping for breath.

"You don't look so good, are you ok Dylan?" He glared at her.

"Stop calling me that, and I'm fine. You try killing a death stalker without any help, see how hot you look then." Yang laughed.

"Whatever man, I captured all of them on my own, you ain't got nothing on this. But I am flattered that you called us hot." She smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Can I have my weapon now? Pretty please?"

"What? NO! You are still under arrest and people that are going to jail, do not get weapons." Yang looked at Ruby, who nodded. The two of them jumped at Dylan, Yang held his arms while Ruby searched his bag. Every time he would try to move, Yang kneed him in the back.

"You don't EVER, get to arrest my baby sister. Got that?" He had no choice but to nod, being powerless in his current situation. It didn't take Ruby long to find Crescent Rose. They prepared to run, but worried that Dylan would follow them.

"I have an idea." Ruby walked up to him, and kicked him hard in the thigh. Yang looked at her quizzically. "I was watching closely in Professor Port's class." Dylan grunted in pain, he realized that he couldn't use his right leg anymore.

They set off towards the forest.

"About time, we were starting to think you weren't going to show up!" Weiss and Blake walked out of the bush, but neither Yang nor Ruby jumped.

"We had to remove any, risks." Yang emphasized the last word, making the other two girls wonder what had happened. "But we need to keep moving, there aren't very many of them right now, but I have no doubts that they called for reinforcements. So let's go!"

The four of them started to head east, towards Forever Falls. Ruby walked off to the side with Yang.

"Did you plan for things to go wrong?" Yang smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Not quite, but I always like to be prepared for the worst. So I just told Weiss and Blake to wait for us, if we didn't show up, then everything went as planned. As for the grimm, well I had that prepared before the three of us even went back to Vale to help you out. I figured if Ozpin didn't take the news well, we would have a good distraction to get away." Ruby nodded.

The sun was starting to set as they walked into the edge of Forever Falls.

"We should try and look for a pre-made shelter, or almost anyways." They agreed and started to look for a cave. Ruby stopped to take a drink near a fairly large waterfall. It stood about twenty feat and water was roaring down But as she squinted, she thought that she could see an opening behind the water.

Unsure, she opened Crescent Rose and held it underneath the water. It gave her just enough room to see the large cave that stood open and wide, completely hidden by the falls. "Hey guys, I found one, and I think that it's safe!" Blake walked over first and looked where Ruby was pointing and smiled.

"It should be perfect, all grimm except water based ones hate any form of water. Plus, if any more soldiers some looking for us, this is completely hidden." Ruby became very hopeful, and gave an very gitty look.

"So we don't have to take shifts?" Blake laughed.

"Didn't you not even take a shift last time?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I want to take one now." Ruby stared at the ground sheepishly. Yang and Weiss appeared behind them, finally catching up to Blake.

"Is this it?"

"Yep."

"Good." Yang jumped through the raging water, only to get across and flop onto the ground. Ruby smiled, Yang could sleep anywhere, hard or soft, warm or cold. She actually found it quite inspiring. The three of them followed much more cautiously, trying anything they could to help them not get so wet, but to no avail.

"Ugh, I'm soaked!" Weiss stomped her foot in exclamation. "There is no way that I can sleep like this!" Yang and Blake laughed, but it was Blake who was the first to say anything.

"Well I think that there is a pretty obvious solution to that. I don't know about you guys, but I don't plan on getting hypothermia." Blake walked around a small bend in the cave and removed her shirt. Ruby was turned towards the water fall and her face was beet red. She thought about how awkward it would be if both her and Weiss slept naked.

"Whatever, I guess you're right." Weiss sounded confident, but was very nervous. She had never shown her body to anybody before except as a baby. She slowly walked to another part of the cave before stripping off her clothing. Yang laughed again.

"Ha! I don't have to. Watch this." Yang started to get a red glow around her as she began to focus her aura. Within a matter of seconds she was streaming. Once she seemed satisfied with her level of dryness, she looked at Blake.

"Maybe I won't have to strip, maybe I can just sleep next to you." Yang shrugged and Blake started to don her shirt again.

"But we can't all sleep with Yang." Ruby did not want to be the only naked, or naked with Weiss for that matter. She couldn't help but think that the princess might end up hating her by the end of the night. 'I don't know how long I could restrain myself.'

"Too bad, I called her first."

"Woah, woah, woah. So now I'm just an object that can be called with dibs?"

"No, but your aura is." Yang punched Blake, causing her to fall over. She laid down next to her and started to slowly warm up the area.

"Sorry sis' you're on your own." Ruby huffed and started to move to a more discrete corner. She was about to start taking off her clothes when Weiss walked by, completely naked.

"Oh, uh, hey Weiss. Um, I'm sorry I'll move." Weiss blushed.

"Don't bother, you're going to see me at some point tonight anyways."

"Oh, uh, ok." Ruby turned around and started to remove her battle skirt. Followed by her corset and shirt. She decided to leave on her underclothing, being the only thing still covering her. When she got back to the others, Weiss looked at her.

"No, nuh uh. If I have to be naked so do you. I will not be the only one." Ruby looked horrified at Weiss' comment, but still took off her bra and underwear, feeling very uncomfortable. Weiss felt scared, she had actually liked Ruby back, but she wasn't sure that she wanted her to know yet. 'Because practically telling her to get naked isn't a dead giveaway.'

Weiss found a small nook that she found acceptable and laid down. Soon Ruby walked over and laid down a few feet away.

"Uh, hey Weiss?" She turned and looked at Ruby, her face turning red.

"Yes Ruby?" Ruby cleared her throat nervously.

"I just want you to know that, you can forget I ever said anything about having a crush on you. I don't want you to feel obligated or anything because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. But please, I don't want to ruin our friendship." Weiss laughed, but Yang scowled beside Blake silently. How could Ruby just give up?

"No Ruby, it's ok. I-I think that it's time that you knew. I've also had a crush on you for a while, but I never wanted to say anything because of how I treated you during the first few days, I thought that you would never like me back." Ruby became excited and rushed to give Weiss a hug. But blushed and pulled away when she realized that they were both still naked.

"Ok so guys, yeah, Blake and I are going to go somewhere else so that you can deal with your little, thing that's going on here." Yang got up and started to turn the cave corner, followed by Blake. Ruby and Weiss sat uncomfortably for a few minutes.

"So does this mean that we are…."

"I think so, I have never really been in a relationship before." Ruby shivered.

"Brr, it's cold. I still might get hypothermia anyways." Weiss had an idea, but was very nervous.

"Well, we, uh, could al-also sleep together. I mean like if you wanted to." Ruby smiled.

"Of course I would love to sleep with my girlfriend." She put a lot of emphasis on the last word, making Weiss grin. Only Ruby could be so innocent yet mischievous at the same time. Ruby crawled over to Weiss and got into a comfortable position. It was only a few minutes before they had both fallen asleep.

Blake was sleeping easily beside her, but Yang was awake, worrying.

'Where do we go from here?'

Ruby yawned and slowly sat up. She looked out the waterfall and saw that it was still early morning. She got up and looked around, Weiss was asleep and upon investigation, so were Blake and Yang. It didn't take long for Ruby to find that her clothes were still soaked. Looking over at Yang, Ruby walked over and gently kicked her. "Hunh? Oh Ruby, it's you." Ruby smiled.

"Come on get up."

"Why did you wake me up first?"

"Because now that you're not exhausted from the fight, YOU can dry my clothes, oh and Weiss' too when you're done." Yang glared at Ruby and she responded by sticking out her toungue.

"Fine, but you better wake the others up. It's going to be a long day."

**So I let this one end on a bit of a happy note. It was pretty fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Make sure you give your vote towards the chapter length. Reviews, pm's with ideas, ect. , do it. The force commands you so.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys this one is really short because my computer is about to die. Also I can't really write a proper one of whatever this part is called for the same reason. I will fix it tomorrow to be more entertaining.**

**Edit: Now that I have more than 3% battery, I can actually write a decent one of these things. Again sorry that it was so short but I didn't have time to make it longer without my computer dying. Also, a big thanks to zanderh11 for his reviews and feedback, always a big help. I am still accepting votes for both the lemon and the chapter length polls. Remember, your choices are shorter and faster, or longer and more time in between.****Enjoy!**

Blake was ready long before Weiss was, due to her not having to get dressed. It was about half an hour by the time that all the clothes were dry and girls ready to move. Weiss was happy, she was dry, warm, and had a new girlfriend. She felt like it was going to be a good day.

"So where are we heading now?" Weiss was perky, but still curious. Yang watched her quizzically, but Blake only smiled. "What, that was a valid question." But Yang wasn't confused because of her question.

"You seem, perky, today. Are you alright, running a fever?" Blake interrupted.

"I think that I can answer your question with a question of my own. So Weiss, how was your sleep with Ruby?" Weiss blushed and looked away. Ruby coughed and tried to not make eye contact.

"Uh, so, I'm thinking that maybe we should start to look for a new place to live. Y'know, where people don't know about us. We obviously can't start living here again."

"I think that you may be more right than you know mrs. Rose." They screamed and jumped. Ruby's heart was racing, and it took her a moment to realize what he had said,

"Professor Ozpin, what are you doing here, and how did you find us?" He smiled and laughed.

"I thought that was quite obvious, I am here to help you four. As for finding you, let's just say that Professor Port can't claim to be the hero of tracking in the hunter's world." Blake spoke first.

"You want to come with us?"

"Oh, not at all mrs. Belladonna. Quite the opposite actually, I would very much rather not become a fugitive. However I can and will help you this time." Ruby looked at him, but Weiss interrupted her before she could start to speak.

"How, there is no where we can go. We don't even have a car." Ozpin looked down at her.

"I realize this. Now, I assume that you have all learned about the island just off the edge of Vale in your respective classes. It is small and has few people, perfect for someone who doesn't want to be discovered. Here I have four tickets to a ferry service to that island. I am not sure if you will be able to use them based on your recognizable state, but I will give them to you anyways." The four of them looked down, and realized that they hadn't changed in days.

"Thank you Professor Ozpin."

"Please Ruby, call me Oswald."

"….."

"Oswald?"

"What kind of name is Oswald for a person with the last name Ozpin?" He frowned and looked at them harshly.

"Yes, yes, my parents had a sense of humour, get over it." The girls laughed but thanked him for the tickets. "I recommend you start heading out, Dylan's men are about an hour behind me." They nodded and started to head towards the outer edge of Vale, or at least in that general direction-ish. Ruby stopped and looked behind her.

"Why did you help us…. Oswald?" He turned and started to walk away.

"I don't like having those who are innocent being punished for what they have not done." She looked at him, he seemed different, almost happier than he was before.

"Hey guys, wait up!"

"Says the person with super speed."

"Whatever she-hulk." Ruby and Yang looked at each other, and laughed. It was always how they taunted each other and would often last for hours. When the sun started drooping, Weiss yawned.

"We should find some form of shelter. Because we could all use a little sleep, and by that I mean that we could all go into a coma without complaints." The others nodded but slowly smiled.

"I can build a fire!" The other three looked at Yang.

"REALLY?! We never would have guessed." Yang pouted and gave Ruby a death glare.

"Fine then you can all freeze."

"Except me!"

"Oh fine, Blake you can stay warm tonight." Ruby stared.

"Hey, what about me!" Yang regarded her indifferently.

"You have someone else to keep you warm tonight." A dark smile slowly played across her face, Ruby and Weiss blushed.

"Low blow sis', that was a low blow." Yang shrugged.

"Eh." Ruby and Weiss looked at each other a nodded.

"Ok, but you're taking the first shift." She groaned, but it was Blake who was the one to argue.

"HEY! That's not fair. You're punishing me now too!" The two groups separated into teams, the Yang supporters and the Ruby supporters. It wasn't long before and a war had broken out.

"No way, I'm not taking the first shift! You take it, I always take it."

"That's because no one wants to wake you up. There is no way that I'm going to wake you up when I am half asleep."

"She isn't that bad, and she is my source of warmth. You can't take that away from me!"

"Alright kitty cat, we know that you like to roll around in warm places."

"Shut up!" After a while of arguing, beating, and bruising, the four of them lay exhausted. They agreed to have Ruby go first, followed by Yang, Weiss, then Blake. Ruby was muttering to herself as she went to a position by a nearby tree. She settled down and leaned her head back.

'I should just take a nap, but then Yang will yell at me, assuming that she woke up. She never wakes up. Like that time we went camping with uncle Qrow. Heh, attacked by a couple of ursi and she didn't even wake up. I wonder if ursi sleep. There like bears, and bears sleep. In fact they hibernate, that's like three months of sleeping. It must be nice to sleep that long. The longest I ever slept was like two days.' Ruby continued to ramble within her own mind for about an hour before drifting off.

Nearby, those who were awake could hear a low rumbling. It was a few minutes before the shaking woke up Weiss. She looked around and noticed Ruby laying down, asleep. She sighed and walked over to the girl with red hair.

"Ruby get up, do you want Yang to find you like this?" She gave her a light kick. "Come on, get up!" Ruby rolled over and waved her hand at the air.

"I don't wanna." Weiss sighed again.

"Fine, I can take over your shift, but you owe me!" As Ruby went back to sleep, Weiss struggled as she sat down, still aching from their fight. Although the rumbling was still happening, it had diminished noticeably, and Weiss had noticed. "I wonder what that was." Before long however, it started again, much harder and louder than before.

It was when the ground started shaking that Weiss decided to wake up the others. She shook them awake and within a few minutes, they had all gotten up and were wondering about the cause of the shaking.

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, but it's alive!" They began to go into a defensive position, preparing for whatever may arise. It wasn't long before the ground beneath them gave a great heave, when the four of them had recovered, they saw a massive hole in the ground being formed.

"That, is a really, really big bug." Weiss nearly fainted, she had never been a fan of bugs, and she wasn't about to start now. The creature was very long with multiple legs, it had long, black pincers that snapped at them warningly. Also it had the standardized grimm mask on it's face.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ruby pulled out her scythe and checked her bullets.

"I don't know, but I doubt that it wants to have us over for tea." With that, the other three members prepared their weapons and shot towards the centipede. Ruby dodged, dipped, ducked, dived, and dodged the many legs by using her semblance to shoot from one body part to another. She tried to hack at it's back, and was surprised to find that her scythe could easily pass through the squishy flesh. But her hope diminished when the gap closed nearly as fast as she had made it. "Hey guys, it can heal really quickly!" Yang shot her a dirty look.

"Yeah, because we could tell that ourselves from it not giving two craps about our bullets." She continued to punch at one of the lower body sections, hoping to take it off balance. The giant bug roared, and snapped at Yang. She quickly used her bullets to fly above the pincers and land onto the head. From there she attempted to break into the skull, but the same effects continued.

"I think that we will have to kill it really quickly so that it can't come back." Blake looked around her, and decided on a plan.

"I have an idea, everyone get away from the throat!" Everyone quickly cleared to other parts of the body to avoid her weapon. It reared and tried to dive at Blake, she flashed into the air and threw her Gambol Shroud around the neck. The ribbon followed as it circled around. Finally the blade sunk deep into the centipede's throat after making more than two rotations around it.

Yang understood what she had been thinking and fired off a few rounds at Blake's weapon as she herself fired and pulled. The smaller blade swung quickly in around the neck, slicing everything along the way. When her weapon returned to her hand, the neck was hanging by only the bone with a few strands of flesh, but they could already see it starting to heal.

"Oh no you don't!" Ruby dove at the remaining part of the throat and swung her scythe in a full arc before slicing hard into the top of the spine, fragmenting it into thousands of tiny bone shards.

"Hey! That was mine, I earned that!" Ruby looked at her surprised.

"I just wanted to make sure that it didn't heal though."

"Whatever… K-S."

**There is chapter 11, I hope you enjoyed it. I still can say much as I am about to have a dead computer. I will post another chapter tomorrow to make up for the lack of length in this one. **

**Edit: Sorry, I lied. I wasn't able to finish the next chapter today, but I have started it and it is actually a decent length. Remember to vote in the form of a review, pm, whatever.**

**Peace out peoples!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is also a short one, sorry, but as I said I can't really get out as much because my computer is broken. Also, a BIG thanks to all of you guys ho helped me hit 23 followers and 14 favorites! AND I have just about hit 3000 views, so again thank you all, and I hope you like the story.**

**As for the polls, I have closed the lemon voting but I am still accepting votes for the story length, or, chapter length. Also I have started to design pictures for my new grimm. I will try to finish them as I introduce them. Also anybody that knows if there is a way to post single photos in story, that would be very much appreciated.**

**Enjoy chapter 12!**

The sun was starting to come up, so they decided to start travelling early. It was only three days until the boat would leave, and everyone in team RWBY knew that they had to hurry. The first two days passed without another major incident. There were only a few grimm attacks, but none were serious enough to worry the group. On the third day the four of them woke up early to garuntee that they would make it on time as none of them actully knew how far they had left to go.

The sun had yet to appear on the horizon but Blake still woke up the other three girls.

"Come on guys, we have to get moving!" She shook each lying body seperatly and they slowly woke up one by one. Ruby was the first one up. Not only because Blake had shaken her first, but also because she had always been a morning person. She had already been awake when Blake had shaken her, the comment that Blake had made was enough.

It took Blake, Weiss and Ruby together to wake up Yang. She had agreed that they needed to wake up early, but still wasn't accustomed to waking up early. After several minutes of nearly futile attempts, Yang finally woke up.

"Alright, alright I'm up!" Yang glared but Ruby only giggled.

"One can never be too sure." If looks could have killed, Ruby would not have gotten more than a minor headache. Yang had tried to look angry, but she knew that it was true. Qrow and Ruby had told her that mornings were not her strong point for years. She tried and failed to smother her laughing and the others joined in.

By the time they had finished packing the sun was starting to appear. Ruby led the group down the same imagionary path that they had been following. The group didn't speak much, trying to conserve their energy in case of a grimm attack. They had discovered this tactic the hard way. On one of their first days on the road, they had been talking throughout the entire day as they travelled. When a somewhat large group of ursi attacked, they were extremely tired and unfocused so the fight was much harder than it would have been otherwise.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Ruby saw the ocean, soon followed by docks and boats. They sat on the edge of the forest to look for any possible guards. Ruby turned around and pulled out her final change of clothes. They had been saving one pair each so that they wouldn't be so noticable, just changing with their other pairs.

Weiss began to become excited and led the group down the small hill down towards the docks. It was only a few minutes before they had arrived. Ruby looked at the ships.

"So, uh, anyone know which one is ours?" Weiss could only sigh.

"Well let's see, there are four cargo ships, two fishing ships and ONE cruise ship. Which one do you think it is?" Ruby grumbled to herself as they made their way over. When they got to the ramp, Blake walked up and handed her ticket to the bouncer.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the S.S. Harringway. I hope you enjoy your stay." The man's mood quickly wore off on the group. They got into a line and handed him their tickets one by one with a smile. He didn't seem to recognize them, so Ruby felt a large weight being lifted.

"Uh, do you know where our rooms are?" The man smiled.

"All rooms are located along this hallway. Just keep walking until you find your room number, which is on the ticket." They thanked him and started walking down the long corridor. Weiss counted along the doors until she stopped in front of a door with a large painted "42" on the front.

"Well this one is mine, where are your rooms?" They all checked their tickets and Yang smiled.

"This is my room too, hey roomie!" The little amount of colour in Weiss' face drained.

"W-what, I didn't know we were sharing."

"Oh well, I guess Ozpin could only afford two rooms, or at least only could only get two rooms without looking suspiscious." Ruby and Blake also shared room fourty three. Weiss looked at Ruby.

"Help!" Yang only laughed.

"Nope, no help will come to you this night." With that, Yang started dragging Weiss into the room. Blake turned to Ruby.

"I bet you twenty that she will be screaming within the hour."

"Are you kidding? I bet she's found dead within the hour. C'mon let's go." They went into the room and shut the door. It was a fairly large room, with two small windows on either side of the far wall. There was one bed and a couch with a small tv across the room. "Eh, we've had worse."

They walked forward and looked around.

"I guess we can take turns on the bed."

"Sure." Ruby walked in and dumped her stuff beside the couch. She collapsed onto the couch and was asleep within seconds. Blake laughed.

"I guess some things do run in the family." Blake began to slowly sort her things and pulled out one of the few books that she managed to bring. She started reading and nudged deep into the bed.

Weiss was trying to make herself as little noticable as possible. She was unpacking her things quietly as Yang blabbered on.

"... But the thing about ships is that Ruby and I..." After the first few minutes, Weiss started to tune out realizing that Yang wasn't really looking for a two sided conversation. Before long, Weiss had finished unpacking her stuff while Yang had barely opened her bag. Weiss turned and started to head towards a door she assumed was the bathroom.

She had barely taken her first step before Yang's fist connected with her head. Everything went dark and Weiss dropped to the ground. It was a while before she regained conciousness. Her vision and head were still groggy, but she was still able to take in her surrounding. To her suprise, she wasn't tied up, or anything of the sort.

She was just seated on the couch with a very bored looking Yang laying on the bed playing on her tablet that she could finally charge it. "I hope you don't mind, I had to give up mine for Blake." Weiss slowly shook her head.

"What the hell was that? You just hit me in the back of the head." Yang smiled malisciously.

"First off, I didn't "just," hit you in the back of the head. It was about two hours ago. Second, I needed to talk to you about Ruby without you running away."

"I'm pretty sure that it's harder to have a conversation with an unconscious person than conscious."

"Your head is groggy isn't it?" Weiss nodded. "So now you won't be able to escape or think hard enough for a good lie, maybe a bad one though. But even if you do think of a bad lie, I will atleast be able to tell." It all made horrifying sense to Weiss, who only shivered.

"So what d-do you want to talk about Ruby for?" Yang squinted at her and got up.

"Before you two got together, I said that I wouldn't interfere just incase I scared away her first potential relationship." She cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders. "But now that it's official, I have no problems scaring the everlasting shit out of you." Weiss just listened, however worried she was. "So first thing's first, you ever break her heart, I will break a whole lot more of you. The breakup, if there is one, can be mutual, but if I ever hear that you broke it off for a stupid reason, or you cheated on her. I will kill you, any questions?"

Weiss shook her head quickly, not wanting Yang to think that she was having second thoughts. Yang nodded approvingly. "Now I know you, and I know that you really do care for her. Your eyes say it all. But there are a few, how shall we put this? TIPS for you to know."

The white dressed girl perked up, hoping to find out something that wasn't scaring her to hell. The conversation lasted through a large portion of the night, with many questions from Weiss. Yang pretended to be annoyed at every question Weiss asked, but secretly she was happy that Weiss actually showed such an interest at learning about Ruby.

After multiple hours of talking, the two of them finally passed out.

On another part of the ship, there were three men talking.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, it's definitely them." The first man grit his teeth.

"Well we should call the police."

"What, and have business ruined? No way, we're just going to have to take care of them ourselves."

"Ok, but wait until after we have set sail. As for you," He pointed at the third person. "Become their friend, we need to know everything about them if we want this to work."

"Roger that." The third man walked into the light, revealing that he was tall, with a very nice unform. He was also, if the girls had of been there they would have noticed, the bouncer from the front of the ship.

**There we is, finally finished. Just remember to vote and review, pm with ideas, or all of the above! Oh, and one last thing that I forgot to mention is I am starting a new vote. I have posted this story as a tragedy, but not much tragedy worthy things have happened. SO, I want to know if you guys would rather I change it, OR if you would rather I earn the tragedy name and make you all cry? I would love to hear your opinion. Also for this vote please only put it into a pm, it would greatly effect the ending of the story and I don't want it to be ruined for other people.**

**Anyways, see ya next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I actually managed to get this one done last night, the only reason I didn't post it is because the internets was being odd. Anyways my computer is still broken, but I have found a temporary replacement. So woala! The chapters are still going to be a bit (or in some cases like the last two chapter a lot ) shorter than normal.**

**As for the pictures of grimm that I promised, I have not finished them but I will try to post them all together. Speaking of which, do any of you know how to post photos other than profile? I have no idea and would like to know, so if any of you know, please message me!**

**One last thing that I would like to mention. 3000 VIEWS! Thank you all for helping support my first story. It has been a great time writing this story, and a little bit of an ego booster, I admit. So thank ya and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Ruby woke up to the wonderful smell of pancakes. Her body slowly lifted as she sniffed the air.

"Hey Blake, you smell that?" Blake got up tiredly, but still smelled the air.

"Yeah, it smells good." The two of them got up and quickly got dressed. "We should get our clothes washed today." Ruby nodded in agreement as she finished pulling on her shirt.

"You ready?"

"Yup." They walked outside to found Yang and Weiss doing the same. "Yang, you're up?" Weiss just shrugged.

"She was up before I was." Ruby laughed and smiled.

"The only thing that could ever get her out of bed was food, especially pancakes." Yang stuck out her tongue at Ruby, but the group made their way down the hallway. "So, anybody know where we're going?" Yang continued on, determined for pancakes.

"Just follow the smell." The group followed Yang for a few minutes before coming to a large double door. Yang sniffed the air a few more times. "Yup, this is the place." They laughed and walked in. The room was filled with long tables, each with ten chairs placed around them. In the middle of the room was a buffet line.

Ruby looked in awe at the stacks of pancakes, toast, bacon, and heaven in the form of cinimon buns.

"We haven't eaten this well for months." Weiss elbowed Ruby in the stomach, making her stop talking. "...Right." The four of them rushed over and took a spot in line. They each filled their plates and took a seat in a far corner. Yang was already on her thirds by the time two people walked up to them.

"Uh, hi. Do you mind if we sit here?"

"Not at all." Ruby ignored her team mates as they cleary tried to say no. She shifted over and made room for the two of them. Now that she was closer, she looked at the two. There was a boy and a girl, each of them looked to be about sixteen.

"Thanks, we've been on this ship for a while but still haven't really decided on a spot. Plus the rest of the seats are filled." The boy laughed nervously.

"No problem, anyways I'm... Oof." Weiss elbowed her in the stomach again, warning her not to reveal who they were. "I'm, Alician. Nice to meet you..."

"Oh, Mark."

"I'm Katie, but you can call me that or just Kat." Ruby, Yang and Weiss giggled. But Blake was clearly not amused. She squinted her eyes before turning to Mark and Kat.

"I am Emma, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled. Weiss tried desperatly to think of a name.

"I'm, uh, S-I mean, Fr-... I'm Sophie." She sighed a deep breath of relief. Ruby looked at Weiss and Blake questioningly. Weiss looked at her back and tried to give the expression, although possibly not even close, "later". Ruby seemed to be temporarily satisfied and looked at Yang.

"I guess that leaves me, my name is Brooklyn." Blake nearly burst out laughing. She had expected a lot of things from Yang, one of them even being that she just gave them her real name. But the name Brooklyn wasn't at all even similar to the names that she had expected.

The three girls stared at Yang while the other two sat confused.

"So, uh, what are you guys doing on the ship? We're travelling around Vale." Ruby coughed and looked away while Blake nudged Weiss.

'Really, I have to be the one to make up an excuse?' "We are going to the island. Just wanted a fresh start, you know?" Mark sat back in hs chair.

"Yeah, we've been there. As kids, we weren't really accepted in our area. So we had to move so that we could live a normal life." Ruby thought about what they said, slowly eating her breakfast.

"Why didn't they accept you? You seem like great people." Mark and Kat gave a pained look. "Oh sorry if you don't want to..." He shook his head.

"No it's fine, just a little painful to remember." He sighed and closed his eyes. "When we were kids, we found out what our semblance was. It was a long time before we discovered it, but eventually we learned." Mark took a deep breath. "Our semblance is that everone around us dies." He said it flatly and without much emotion.

"WHAT?" Yang stood up. "What are you talking about?" Kat gave a small smile.

"We don't kill them or anything, but the longer we spend with someone, the earlier in their life they will die. It could be a heart attack or a freak accident. But whatever it is, it is always premature death." Weiss just stared at them.

"So is that why you try not to stay in one spot?" They nodded.

"I feel so bad now." Mark laughed.

"It's not your fault, there's no way to know without asking." The six of them finished their food in silence. With only a few comments here and there. When they finished RWBY made their way down the hallway to their rooms.

"Oh and Weiss, if you want you and Ruby can share a room now. I got it for what I wanted." Weiss gaped.

'Really? Just punch and leave, wait why am I complaining?'

"Weiss?" Ruby waved her hand in front of Weiss' face. Quickly shaking of her unfocused thoughts, Weiss listened to the conversation.

"Maybe I shouldn't let her, she seems too excited. I'm worried she might try something." Yang trailed off as she noticed Weiss glaring at her. She coughed and looked away. Ruby looked around uncomfortably.

"Ok then, I'll grab my stuff. Be right back!" Ruby dashed in and out within only a few seconds carrying her backpack and sleeping bag.

'Yup, she is definetly as innocent as they come. Maybe I shouldn't worry about Weiss after all, I don't think Ruby would even know what she was doing... At all.' Yang laughed inwardly and slowly walked into the room to find her stuff already moved. She shook her head as she walked back to Blake's room.

When Ruby got into the room with Weiss, she turned and pounced.

"So what did Yang want? Huh? Huh?" Weiss grumbled, but inside she actually loved moments like this. She had never been one for heavy emotions, but Ruby seemed to bring out the best in her.

"Oh nothing. She just wanted to talk."

"Weeeeiss, what did you talk about? Oh come on, you can tell your girlfriend." Ruby gave the best puppy dog eyes she could, which were admittably extremely adorable.

"She just wanted to know that I would never hurt you." Weiss watched as Ruby's face went from puppy dog, to adoring.

"You could never hurt me Weiss." The two of them laid on the bed, cuddled in each other's arms. Ruby fell asleep quickly, but Weiss stayed awake, her chin resting on Ruby's head.

'What if I do hurt her? I don't think that I would ever be able to forgive myself.' They laid there for almost an hour before Yang burst in.

"I'm bored! Wait, are you asleep Ruby? We just got up!" Weiss laughed.

"I guess she didn't sleep enough." She looked down at the snoring girl and hugged her arms around Ruby's shoulders. Yang rolled her eyes.

"Whatever then, I'm gonna go see when the ship leaves." With that, Yang took off down the hall. As soon as the door had closed, Ruby sat up.

"Ruby, you're awake?" She beamed.

"Yup! I thought that we should have a bit of time to ourselves before she comes back." Weiss thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Haha, I love you." Ruby immidiatly stopped.

"You what?" Weiss flushed and moved back a bit.

"Uh nothing, I didn't say anything." Ruby was smiling now.

"Yes you did! You said you loved me!" Weiss became flustered, and tried to reach for any excuse she could find to have not said those words.

"Why would I say that? We have only been together a few days. Geez I can't love you that fast." She stopped, that was not at all how she had planned for it to sound. Ruby stared at her for a few seconds, with tears welling in her eyes. "Ruby, I..." She reached for Ruby, but Ruby moved away. She got up and walked away. Weiss tried to say something, anything that would stop her. But the words simply wouldn't come to her mouth.

Ruby started to run, anywhere but near Weiss. She came across a door and opened it to find a storage closet. She ran in and shut the door behind her. Ruby sat in a corner and sank her head between her knees before starting to cry.

'Why can't Weiss just be nice for once? I should have known that she couldn't love me.' Ruby sat in her corner, sobbing, for a long time. She had fallen asleep with tears in her throat when she heard a knock at the door. Ruby woke up with a start and remembered what happened. "Go away!" The door knocked again.

"Ruby, it's me! Come on, let me in." Yang stood on the other side of the door, worried for Ruby. There was a moment of silence. Yang was about to knock again when the door opened. She looked at Ruby, she was tear-stained, messy hair and clothes that had been completely crumpled while she was sleeping. "Ruby, what happened?"

Yang pulled her close and hugged her.

"W-w-w-weiss... She..." Ruby was too wracked by tears to formulate a proper sentence.

"Shhhhhhh, it's ok. The big bad Weiss can't get you now." Ruby gave a small laugh. Yang stayed for a while, only comforting her before she fell asleep yet again. Yang got up and cradled Ruby in her arms. She carried the sleeping girl down the hall to Blake's room and layed her on the couch. She then looked at Blake who was reading a book.

"Can you watch her for a few mnutes?" Blake nodded and put down her book. Yang turned and stormed out the door. 'That bitch is gonna pay, I told her not to do this.' She grit her teeth and walked straight into the room beside her.

"Hey you! Do you have any... Idea..." Yang stopped as she noticed that Weiss had streaks of red down her face. She was confused, hadn't she just broken up with Ruby? Why would she be crying? "You explain what happened, now. Ruby is too teary to speak so go." Weiss nodded and took a few seconds to regain her breath.

"I accidentaly told Ruby that I loved her." Yang looked even more confused.

"So what, that made her cry?" Weiss shook her head.

"No, I flipped out and said that I couldn't love her that fast. I swear I didn't mean to hurt her. I just.. I just... Oh I don't know." Yang smiled.

"So you do love her." It wasn't a question, but Weiss considered answering anyways. "You let it slip but your stupid training or whatever from your parents made you scared to love anyone."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so. I have been in love before too."

"Really, with who?" Yang coughed and looked away.

"It was a long time ago." Weiss stood up.

"So what do you think I should do?" Yang followed her up and opened the door.

"Simple, tell her the truth. Tell her that you really do love her." Weiss nodded and started to head out the door. As she walked Yang slammed her fist into Weiss' jaw. "And if I EVER hear that something like this happened again, I will not hesitate to hurt you." Weiss stared at her.

"Is this going to become a habit of yours?" Yang smiled.

"Only if you insist on being a bad girlfriend." Weiss looked pained, but accepted it. The two of them walked over and knocked on the door. After a few moments Blake opened the door and arched her eyebrow questioningly. "I think that little Weiss here, has something to say to Ruby." Yang pushed Weiss forward and gestured towards Ruby.

"I think we should give them some privacy." Blake dragged a whining Yang out of the room. Weiss turned to Ruby and shook her gently. She woke up quickly and turned to Weiss.

"W-what do you w-want?" Weiss stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it." Ruby sniffled.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better." She continued to stroke Ruby's hair as she spoke soothingly.

"No, I'm not. Ruby I really do love you, I just couldn't accept it because of how I was raised."

"So how can you accept it now?"

"Honestly, I didn't, Yang did. And more honestly, I still probably wouldn't be able to say it if it weren't for the fear of Yang beating me within an inch of my life." Ruby laughed.

"Although that may be true, you still don't love me." Weiss put two fingers underneath Ruby's chin and lifted her so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"If I didn't love you, would I give you my first kiss?" Ruby gave a confused look before Weiss moved forward and placed her lips onto Ruby's. The kiss was soft, sweet, and all too short. Ruby started to kiss back, but Weiss pulled away.

"Hey!"

"If you want another kiss, you have to say you love me back!" Ruby only smiled, overjoyed by Weiss' decision.

"I love you more than you could ever know." Weiss beamed as she leaned down and planted another kiss on Ruby's lips. 'This day has been the most emotional train ride that I've been on in a long time.'

**Ta-du! This chapter admittedly didn't have much action... Or any. But I still got a chance to add in a little bit more of the feels for you. Anyways, REVIEWS, PMs WITH IDEAS, do it. The force commands you.**

**EDIT: I promise to include some actual, y'know, action in the next chapter.**

**Also the ending result of the vote was yes for the lemon. So at some point during the next few chapters I WILL include a lemon. However I'm still kind of building their dysfunctional relationship, so you guys might have to wait another chapter or two. Just to remove any form of confusion, there are a few things that I would like to explain my reasoning for. In Ruby and Weiss' relationship, Weiss has most definitely been the one pushing it forward. Many people believe that Ruby's general bouncy nature would make her the one excited for progression. However this story is hugely pulling on her lonely nature caused by her mother's death. She is still a bouncy person who likes to have fun. But she often feels insecure on the inside, hence one line, "I should have known that she could never love me." Showing that she had actually put a great deal of thought onto her flaws. Also her personal tragedy has taken up a large portion of her free time so she is more concerned about safety than her relationship. Weiss however has never been close to anyone, and I believe she would actually thrive on the new feeling. Although Weiss may have troubles admitting that she is getting extremely close to Ruby, Ruby has the troubles of having a previous loss. Her mothers death would have caused her to become emotional unattached. The point of her new half that had come out of the accident, had never been said to have settled in right away. The new being would have had a very difficult time staying underneath the surface soon after the attack, so she would have had constant outbreaks. Now Ruby would constantly live in fear of returning to a time of outbreaks as she couldn't have understood the reason for it, hence why she is reluctant to become overly attached, although she may not actually have any control.**

**Well, holy crap. Longest EDIT ever, I swear.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I actually got this one done tonight as well, even though I actually finished the last one yesterday. But still I hope you enjoy your 2 for 1 deal. I don't really have much to say because I said most of it during the last chapter. So read away!**

Ruby smiled as she woke up. She was beside the girl she loved, she smelled food, and they were on their way to a new life.

'It's going to be a good day.' Ruby hummed a little tune as she removed herself from the bed that her and Weiss shared. She walked around the room and found her bag. "Ah crap, we were supposed to get our clothes washed yesterday." She slapped her palm onto her forehead and sighed before grabbing the clothing that she had worn the day before.

Weiss woke up to find Ruby facing the wall while pulling on her pants. She smiled and shifted over to the edge off the bed. Ruby looked back and saw Weiss watching her. She giggled and moved over to the bed.

"How was your sleep?"

"Hey, I woke up first, I'm supposed to ask you that." Weiss stuck out her tongue.

"Too bad, not this time." Ruby laughed and sat down beside Weiss. She gave her a hug and leaned onto her shoulder.

"Fine, my sleep was wonderful!"

"Good, now let's get moving." The two of them got up and finished getting dressed. When they got out of the door, they noticed that neither Yang or Blake were there. "Do you think that Yang's still asleep?" Ruby shook her head.

"No way, the smell of food always wakes her up. Come on let's see what's going on." Weiss nodded and they knocked on the door. There was no answer. Ruby tried again, no luck. "I'm going in." She backed up a few feet before slamming into the door. It opened easily and Ruby looked around. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"RUBY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ruby stood there horrified as she watched Yang and Blake pull the blanket over their bodies. Her mouth stayed ajar as she just gaped at the two of them.

"W-w-w-w-w-what's going on?" Yang shifted uncomfortably as Blake blushed. Before either of them could answer, Weiss walked in and laughed.

"Ha! Finally. Hold on I have to get a picture of this. Oh my god I can't believe our luck!" Ruby turned to Weiss, her jaw dropping twice as far. She stared as Weiss pulled out her tablet and snapped the camera several times. Yang became enraged and stormed towards them.

"How dare you? Give me that tablet!" Ruby looked away and decided to sit in a corner.

"Uh, Yang?"

"WHAT?"

"You just might want to put some clothes on before you kill Weiss." Yang looked down and realized that she was still naked. She began to blush furiously as she searched avidly for her clothes. Weiss laughed hystarically.

"I have blackmail on you! Ah this is awesome." After she finished pulling on her clothes, Yang whipped around and glared at Weiss. Weiss stood there for a moment without moving.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she realized her imminent fate and dashed down the hallway with Yang close behind.

"Get back here you little albino rat!" Ruby followed quickly after Blake finished getting dressed and running after them as well.

"I will never surrender to you yellow belly!" Yang was blighted by anger at the comment.

"You're gonna die for that you stupid snow-bitch!" The chase continued for a while with constant insults flying back and forth until Weiss turned a corner and ran straight into a tall man. She practically bounced off his chest and landed on the ground. She rubbed her head as suddenly the man bent over and grabbed her wrists.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" He laughed.

"Yeah, how about no. You and your friends are not welcome on this ship." Weiss struggled for a few moments until realizing that it was futile.

"YANG! YANG HELP ME!" The man laughed again before another person of similar size and build walked around the corner holding a struggling Yang. She whipped back and forth trying to break his grasp, but he tightened his grip until she could't feel her hands. He loosened as she settled down and glared at him.

"Weeeeiss, Weiss are you still alive?"

"Ruby n-" The man holding Weiss covered her mouth with a cloth. 'Is that, chloroform?' She barely had time to finish her thought before passing out. The same thing was happening to Yang as Ruby and Blake turned the corner. Within a matter of seconds the two of them were being held with the same small pieces of cloth pressed to their faces.

Each of the men carried two members of team RWBY on either shoulder as they walked down the hall. When they got to a large iron door, they stopped and knocked with a specific pattern. Soon the door swung open and multiple people walked out and ushered the two men inside.

"Just put them by the wall." Doing as they were told, the two of them walked over and placed all four girls against the wall. "Good job, now guard the door." They walked over and took a spot by the door. "You four, I can get a pretty penny for." He lightly kicked Yang's leg to insure that she was asleep.

"Sir, the ship is departing."

"Good." He crouched down and inspected the four of them. "It's hard to believe that the four of you could cause so much trouble, Hmmm." He stopped as his hand dropped, landing on one of Yang's breasts. "Such a shame, such a waste. Actually, I think that I won't let this one spoil. At least not right away." He continued to grab her breast as he spoke.

"You sir, had better shut the fuck up!" He turned and looked around, but saw that none of his employees had moved. Becoming very confused, he looked at the four of them again, to find that Ruby was immersed in a cloak of red waves. The man took a step back and became a little scared. The pressure from her rage alone was enough to nearly suffocate him. "You, had better wish that I'm dead in the next ten seconds before I rip your nuts off and strangle you with them!"

He watched in horror as Ruby slowly lifted off the ground and looked at him. The sight that he saw, he wold never forget for the rest off his five minutes alive. They were filled with rage and hate, with a little less than half filled with a liquidy velvet sheet of red. Although it was actually within the iris. She looked around, almost dissapointed. "No? Hmmm, and I thought that maybe you actually enjoyed living."

He regained his thoughts and looked smug once again.

"Do you realize who it is that you are speaking to?" She regarded him for a moment.

"Nope not a clue, but I somehow doubt that it will stop me from ripping out your heart. But please, do tell. I promise not to interupt." He glanced at her uncertainly, but still spoke.

"I am Bart Huffingworth. I won the Vale fighting competition four years in a row. Now you think that you could defeat me? Ha, go ahead and try!" Bart was shocked as she began to slowly clap.

"Very nice, is that all? Because I would really like to get to the "killing you" part." He looked at her bewildered, but then returned to his cocky look.

"Kill her." There were a total of twenty one people in the room, twenty of which ran at Ruby with their weapons drawn. She pulled out crescent rose and swung it around.

"This should be fun." Ruby flipped into the air and fired several shots at the cieling. She flew towards the ground and spun around, ripping through multiple people's torsos. The remaining guards pulled out their guns and shot avidly at Ruby as fast as they could. She spun her scythe in an arc and deflected most of the flying bullets. However a few got through, she was hit three times in the chest, each one ripping a large hole in her flesh.

She looked down and stared at the holes as they quickly began to close. The guards stood staring at her in awe. She gave a small smile before firing three rounds into one of their heads. A few of the guards ran at her. Ruby went to swing at them but was blocked by two of their shields. The remaining guard that had run at her took a swing at her legs.

It ripped through near the knee and Ruby fell to the ground. She roared in pain and stood back up as her leg reformed. The guards were horrified as she pushed her scythe completely throught their shield and into their necks. The last thing that either of them saw was the sheet of bloody liquid in her eyes rising to fill more than half her iris. Ruby didn't bother turning to the one who had sliced her legs as she heard his body slump and crumple to the ground.

There were about fifteen people still in the room. Ruby watched as a flash of pink power flew past her and deflected several flying bullets. Ruby dashed forward and swung at the first body within her path of carnage. She walked through their ranks ripping through them as pink Ruby blocked and protected her from any oncoming attacks. Before long, there were no guards, merely a pile of bodies that had been completely masacred. She cracked her neck as she turned to face Bart.

He stood watching in absolute terror. Never had he seen such killing that seemed to be for no more than fun. Bart tried to run towards the door but Ruby threw her scythe. It spun around in mid air before slamming into the door with the blade in the wall and the handle strenching across the opening.

Pink Ruby handed her the other scythe and they ran towards the older man. He made a mental decision and pulled out two wicked looking blades that bent forwards in a sickoning way. It had serated edges with each point barbed with a mean looking piece of sharp metal. He blocked her initial blow and dodges her second. Bart dropped to the ground and kicked off the wall so that he was behind Ruby. He went to swipe at her back but was blocked by the body of pink Ruby.

She dove in the way and had a massive rip down her chest. The barbs had torn several of her muscles and organs. He watched as the wound slowly closed and was horrified to see pink Ruby get back up. The scythe swinging towards him was enough to snap him out of his stasis and force him to flare his aura to prevent the scythe from flattening him purely by the force of the hit.

He noticed that her eyes had filled up more with the red liquid.

'Obviously she doesn't like me hitting her friend there.' Ruby's eyes had been filled nearly to the top. But it wasn't only her eyes that had changed. He also saw that crescent rose had become longer with a bigger blade, making it look almost demonic. it also had black spikes coming from either side of the blunt area above the blade. She swung at him again and he flipped backwards to avoid the blow. She smiled.

"That isn't going to work anymore." Her voice had something else in it, an echo of anger. He looked at her questioningly but tried to not be distracted. Ruby swung again and her attempted to repeat his backflip to dodge it. However while he was in mid air, she fired a bullet beside her and continued to swing around. She swung around and smashed her spikes directly into his chest.

"What are you?" Blood started to spill from his chest and mouth. She smiled as she watched him die.

"Easy, I'm a little girl who doesn't like to be pissed off. Oh, and know what really pisses me off? Old creepy men like you trying to rape my sister." With that, she ripped out the spikes ad walked away. As Bart died, she walked over to pink Ruby, who nodded. They walked over to retrieve her scythe. When they pulled it out of the wall, pink Ruby turned towards her and walked into Ruby.

Within seconds Ruby collapsed with exaughstion. The red had completely let her eyes and she layed on the ground as she shivered. 'I should probably get the others to our room.' Slowly she got up and moved over to the group. She grabbed Weiss and Yang's ankles and slowly dragged them over towards the door. When she got them there she turned back and grabbed Blake.

She got out and looked around, there weren't many people about, but they would have to do.

"Hey you! Can you please help me? We were attacked and I can't carry them to our room." The five people standing in the hallway hurried over.

"Of course! Where is your room?" Ruby led them down the until they finally reached their rooms.

"Thank you soooo much, their room is there, her room is this one." They set down the girls into their respective rooms and turned away.

"No problem, we're always willing to help someone in need." They each smiled brilliantly at their praise and walked away. After she watched them leave, Ruby walked over to her bed and collapsed.

'Ughn, how am I ever going to explain this?'

**See? I told you that I would give you some action! Even if it is horrifying.**

**There are a few things about Ruby's duel personalities that I would like to explain as they may create some questions. First off is her regeneration. So the whole idea behind this is that Red Ruby is really just the manifestation of her anger. So in the case of losing a limb or what not, she can regain said limb as long as she is angry. Although she is physically there, she is made of anger. So if you have more anger to replace what was cut off, it can regenerate. For pink Ruby it is very similar, however she is instead the manifestation of innocence. Innocence is a little bit harder to explain, but when she was taking the hit for Ruby, she was doing something completely selfless and good. Or, innocent. So she lost a lot of flesh on her chest, but more was created because her level of innocence has risen. I realize that this may have been explained poorly so if you have a question about it please message me.**

**Second off is her eyes. The redness in her eyes was to represent her level of anger, so in her case, level of potential. So as she became more angry, she became more powerful and could heal easier. Also pink Ruby didn't appear until her eyes were at 50%. This is because they became a defense mechanism for each other. So when Ruby's level went above half, it showed that she may be in some serious trouble. It also gives her a bit of breathing room so that she can become angry without the other half coming out for no reason.**

**I hope I answered any questions that you had!**

** Also yes I did decide to include bumblebee, but mostly because it actually does affect the story later on. Anyways hopefully you guys support that and saw the signs that I left along the way just in case I did decide to do it.**

**Peace, no more chapters for today!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holy crap, this is getting ridiculous. 3 Chapters tonight alone! I was just in the zone, in fact I actually have about the next 5 chapters planned out. Also I know how I'm going to end the story, there will be a sequel by the way. Just to let you know. But honestly I didn't have much choice, none of my favorite stories have been updated in a few days, LOOKING AT YOU BLOOD ROSE AND A HARSH REALITY. Plus I didn't really feel like getting into another story quite yet (reading or writing). But anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter 15 which is surprisingly, my longest chapter yet...**

**Also at this point I make no promises, I might just post AGAIN tonight for the hell of it. Anyways, to the story!**

"Ok from the beggining, what happened?" Weiss stared intently at Ruby, expecting her answer within a few seconds. Ruby looked around, Yang, Weiss and Blake were all standing around her, wearing newly washed clothes.

"Well first I asked this guys where I could wash my clothes-"

"RUBY! What happened with those guys?" Ruby sighed, she had been dreading this. She just couldn't think of way to explain it that sounded reasonable. Taking a deep breath, Ruby told them what happened from the point of being grabbed. When she had finished, the other three stayed silent for a moment. But some things didn't make sense to Blake.

"So if you were knocked out by the chloroform, how did you just get up and fight them?" Ruby shook her head.

"I wasn't knocked out. I held my breath and pretended to until he took it away." Blake nodded from understanding.

"Also I thought you said they cut off your leg and shot you in the chest, but you have both your legs and no bullet wounds."

"I'm actually not sure about that either, I guess it's just a part of my situation." The group looked solomn, they all knew what she meant, but had no idea what it truly meant for them in the end. They sat around for a few minutes before Yang got up. She walked over, and picked Ruby up wth a great bear hug.

"Thank you." Yang had whispered it, but Ruby heard it perfectly. She smiled and hugged Yang back.

"I promise that I will never, ever let anything happen to you." Instead of wandering about, the group just stayed together. After a few minutes, Yang had a realization. Turning to Weiss she pulled back her arm and slugged Weiss in the side of the head.

"How do you like me now, snow cone. I told you to give me the tablet when you took the pictures." Blake laughed and Weiss layed on the ground, staring at Yang.

"You get far too much joy from punching me in the head." The other three of them laughed and the night continued with them alone with each other in their rooms.

On the other side of the ship, two men argued furiously.

"What do you mean call it off? She just killed Bart, you know. Our FRIEND." The bouncer from before shrugged.

"He was kind of a douche, besides, you saw what they did to them. I say we just let them ride until we hit port, then call the police. Or better yet, just let them go away, and never be heard from again.

"There are more ways than one to make someone never be heard from again."

"Not more than one way that we can actually pull off." The other man grumbled.

"Fine whatever, but they better not cause any trouble." The bouncer smiled a big smile.

"Don't you worry about that. I'll tell you what, in the case that they do cause more trouble, I will personally help kill them all." The man grinned. He said his thanks and walked away.

'I think that it's time to stir some trouble.' He happily walked away with a slight bounce in his step.

When Ruby woke up the next day, she was supried to find that Weiss had cuddled into her as they slept. She smiled and stayed still, not wanting to wake her up. Ruby had stayed awake for nearly half an hour before Weiss woke up.

Ruby had been laying perfectly still, watching Weiss' eyelids, waiting for the moment they would open. When they did, Ruby was captivated. The pale blue iris' flickered open to meet Ruby's mesmerizing silver. The two of them were silent for a minute, not wanting the intimate stare to end.

After an eternity that ended too early, they pulled away and got up. As they got dressed, Weiss watched her girlfrend.

"You know Ruby?" She turned to see Weiss watching.

"Yes?"

"I think that you are just the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen." Ruby blushed, and smiled towards the floor.

"Really? I never really thought about it." Weiss gave her a look of sympathy. What must it be like to not know how beautiful you really were? She grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her towards the bed.

"Well, let me the first to say that you are absolutely gorgeous." Ruby smiled.

"I love you Weiss. I don't think that I could ever be as beautiful as you, but thank you very much." Weiss beamed at her complements. She leaned in and kissed Ruby lightly.

"I love you too." When they made it to the cafateria, they found Yang and Blake. Grabbing their food, the two of them made their way over to the corner that they had origionally met Mark and Kat. When they got there, Yang moved over to make room

"What took you guys so long?" Ruby coughed.

"We slept in." Blake rolled her eyes and continued to eat her food.

"So how far have you gone?" Weiss nearly choked on her food. She spit out her mouthful into a napkin and turned to Blake.

"What?" Blake huffed.

"How far, have you, gone? You guys have been getting closer to one another since the other day. We're just curious as to how long it's gonna be until you guys go all the way." Both Weiss and Ruby looked uncomfortable.

"I don't think that you're qualified to ask that." Yang laughed.

"But I am, and I gave her permission to ask."

"We haven't done anything more than kiss thank you very much. And what about you two? You didn't even tell us that you were together and yet we found you in bed together naked. Blake looked away and blushed but Yang stayed firm.

"The last time I checked, we don't need your permission to date anyone. If we choose to keep our relationship a secret, that's our choice." Ruby found her chance to mess with Yang.

"Actually, you need my permission, at least Blake does. There is no way that you can harrass and harm my girlfriend but I don't get input as to who you dated." Blake looked hurt.

"You're saying that you don't want me to date Yang?"

"Not at all, in fact I think that the two of you are perfect for each other. Blake is quiet and shy while Yang is loud and outgoing. It's like Ying and Yang, you two would bring out the best in each other. All I am saying is that you should have told me when you got together." Yang and Blake looked sheepishly at one another.

"Hehehe. Ying and Yang. Hehe." Yang was amused by the simple pun and the rest of the group laughed at her hysterically. "What? That was funny!" Ruby shook her head.

"No Yang, no it wasn't."

"Whatever, I think that it was funny." For the next half an hour, the group continued to mock Yang, much to her dissaproval. As they ate, the man who argued with the bouncer stood in a corner watching them. When they finally got up and left, he pushed off of the wall and walked back to his office.

'A bunch of imbeciles. How did a group of teenage, imbeciles kill Bart?' Back at their dorm, team RWBY decided to have a meeting. After they had settled, Blake spoke first.

"So did anyone else see that guy watching us in the corner? Put your hand down Yang." Yang pouted as she slowly lowered her elevated arm. Much to Weiss' suprise, Ruby raised her hand.

"He didn't talk to anyone or even eat, and he left as soon as we did. I think that they might be planning another attack." Blake nodded.

"That means we have to be prepared. Don't leave without the whole team, don't talk to anyone we don't trust, and for the love of god... Please no extreme running through the halls where big burly men can capture us. Sound good to you guys?" Each of them nodded and they continued.

"By the way, does anyone know how long this boat ride is?" Weiss perked up.

"It is a total of three days, so far we have been at sail for about a day and a half."

"Ok, so on the third day, I say that we ditch the ship and just go ourselves."

"What, how?"

"They have a bunch of lifeboats that we can use. As soon as night falls we just have to slip away. Just think, they might try and capture us right before hitting land so that they can hand us over to the police." Weiss became frantic.

"Ruby are you insane? The waves alone would kill us, not to mention the millions of grimm that live in ocean. There is no way that we could go that far." Yang looked reluctant.

"Ruby I think that she might be right. I mean, how could we get across that much water with just a lifeboat?"

"Oh come on guys! We're not crossing the entire ocean, or even the entire amount of space from Vale to the island. Plus, we could use my semblance to move faster." Each member of the group shared a look with one another.

"I guess we could give it a shot." They spent most of the day creating their plan and walking through the ship, collecting any details they might need in case they need to escape quickly. As they worked and collected their information, cameras scattered around the ship collected information about them.

'This might be easier than I thought. Who said anything about actually making them cause trouble, when I can just blame them for trouble.' The man had a devilish grin on his face as he watched the team poke their heads in and out of rooms. Some of which they were supposed to be in, others not so much. He quickly printed off a page with them entering a staff only room and set off.

When team RWBY woke up, they didn't expect it to be because of some one bashing on their door.

"Open up, now!" Weiss slowly woke up and stretched out her arms while yawning.

"Alright, alright, geez talk about bossy." As she opened the door, Weiss' eyes widened at she ducked to avoid a fist flying towards her. "Oh no, I get enough of that from Yang!" She ran over to Ruby and grabbed her weapon. Ruby however, much to Weiss' disapproval, slept with her weapon and sprung it to life.

"Hey, how about you go... and... Woah I feel dizzy." Ruby fell to the ground as a tranquilizer dart sunk into her neck and took effect.

"Ruby nooo...Oooooo...Oo. I know what you mean about the dizzyness." The man and troops behind him quickly picked up their bodies and walked out. Beside them was another group of men carrying Blake and Yang. As they walked the leading man dialed a few numberson a tablet.

"Yeah, uh huh, yup we got them. On my way." He put away his tablet and pointed in another direction. The group followed as he led them down a series of hallways. When he arrived, they walked through a set of doors and walked to the center of the room. Where four chairs had been layed out with straps. Each member of team RWBY was strapped to a seat and faced the front of the room.

The bouncer waited patiently as the darts wore off. One by one, each of them began to wake up.

"...Screw yourself!" Ruby looked around, realizing that she was no longer in her room. The bouncer twitched one eyebrow upwards and gave her a questioning look.

"And you must be Ruby." She squinted at hi, trying to make out his facial features in the dark room.

"How do you know my name?" He laughed.

"Oh please, everyone in Vale knows your name." She looked away as he continued to stare. As the others woke up, the bouncer stood up. "Great, it's time to get started. First off, hi my name is John. Today we are all here to acknoledge that we have a problem. Would you like to know what that problem is? That problem is you four." They quickly exchanged glances before turning back towards him.

"I'm sorry, what exactly did we do to you?"

"Well let's see, uh, the four you killed one of my best friends, creating a mass panick among the staff members. Then last night you all destroyed the engine room. Thanks to your little stunt, we're five thousand dollars in the hole, and we have had to resort to a backup engine just to get to the island on time." Ruby glared at him, but she was extremely confused.

"What do you mean the four of us killed him? It was only me, just let the rest of them go, they had nothing to do with it." He stared at he angrily.

"You expect me to believe that you single handedly killed twenty well trained warriors as well as a world renowned fighting champion?" All four of them nodded their heads.

"Doesn't even break her top ten hardest fights."

"I don't know if it would even really count as a fight.

"I don't see a single scratch on her, how about you guys?"

"Nope."

"Nuh uh."

"ENOUGH!" John ran his hand over his head. He pointed to Ruby. "You, did you truly kill him alone?" Ruby nodded. "Then I might just have to see how strong you really are, he is no easy cookie to crunch." His head pulled back as her eyes sparkled at the mention of cookies. "Really? How old are you?"

"Uh, fifteen."

"Oh ok, wow. You are a child. No matter, I'm still going to kill you. Now get up!" Ruby looked at her hands and ankles, and shook them playfully.

"Uh, a little tied up right now, can I take a rain check?" This earned a giggle from Yang. John became enraged.

"If you are soooo powerful, get the hell up on your own." Ruby put up a fake attempt for a few seconds before stopping.

"Sorry Johny appleseed, can't. I guess your just going to have to let me up."

"Ha, or, I can just kill you, like I already should have." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head. "Say goodnight little, ah!" John was cut off as Yang stood on her toes in the chair, made her way over as he spoke, and slammed into him with the side of the chair. He rolled on the ground, gasping for air.

Blake chewed through her bindings and walked over.

"Say goodnight powerpuff buddy." John struggled to move away from her until she dropped to one knee and landed on his neck. "That should knock him out for a few hours, or kill him. Either way is fine." Weiss laughed as Blake helped the other three out of the ropes.

"So should we move up our plan for a few hours?"

"No, we should stick around here until he wakes up. YES we move up the plan Goldilocks." Yang glared at her before moving towards the door.

"It was a rhetorical question, move it... Whatever the hell you albino things are!" They ran out of the room and tried to find where they were.

"We're on the upper deck, come on!" Ruby led them towards the stairs and flew down five steps at a time. "This way!" She pointed down a hallway and quickly came to an end with a door reading, "No entry." Not hesitating to burst through, Ruby let the others in, holding the door. Weiss giggled.

"Such a gentleman." Ruby smiled.

"The only gentleman." They headed over towards a large hole in the floor. It was a square opening with multiple lifeboats hanging from ropes. They looked down the hole and found that it was about a thirty foot drop before reaching the water.

"We're going to have to make a bit of a drop and hope for the best." They nodded and began to untie the knots holding up the boat. It wasn't long before they heard the shouts and running of multiple people in the hall.

"Screw it. This is taking too long." Ruby whirled out her weapon and hacked through the ropes. The other three of them pulled the ship out of the holed area as it fell. The door burst open behind them as they piled in. The soldiers tried to fire at the group, but Weiss raised a glyph and deflected the bullets. Yang lifted her legs and pushed off of the support beam and the boat went tumbling into the water below.

They had fallen out while the boat was still in mid air, but each of them knew to straighten their bodies. Ruby took a deep breath before hitting the water. She went under about twenty feet before leveling out and swimming to the surface. Gasping for air, Ruby frantically looked around for her teammates. Soon all four of them had their heads above the water and were holding onto the overturned boat.

"come on, we have to flip this." The all moved to one side and got ready to push.

"It's too cold for this shit." Yang had never been a fan of the cold, but she still heaved with the others. The boat flipped easily.

"Ok, we'll hold the boat, Ruby get in" Ruby nodded and grabbed the ledge. She swung over her leg and sat up, causing the boat to rock a little. When she had gotten in, Weiss slowly began to work her way up. After she was settled, she signaled to Blake.

"Come on kitty, kitty. Get out of the water." Blake glared at her with hatred as she swung over the edge.

"I swear it's like you enjoy being hit in the face." Weiss quickly went quiet as she realized what Blake had said. Yang stayed out of the boat for a moment while swimming to give it momentum. Finally she got in and took a deep breath.

"Too cold, way too cold." She quickly flared her semblance and was quickly warmed and dry.

"Hey! Why don't we get to get dried?" Yang gave an over exasperated huff.

"Oh fine, I guess I can give you guys a little bit of warmth."

"Oh thank you goddess Yang." The other three mockingly praised over and over.

"Whatever, next time I won't warm you up." They all laughed and settled down. "So it looks like the waves from the ship alone should keep us going over night, so we shouldn't have to take shifts." Every one cheered. After a few minutes, each of them had settled into their own comfortable position and began to drift off. As she fell asleep, Ruby wondered what her new life would be like, what the people will be like.

'I wonder what tomorrow will bring?' She sighed happily as she sank into her little corner. 'I guess I'l just have to wait and see.'

The next morning, team RWBY was woken up by a loud thump, followed by the boat quickly rocking back and forth. Weiss was the first one up.

"It must have just been a larger wave, we're fine." She began to settle back down as Blake pointed to a massive, slithering, shadow underneath the boat.

"Yeah about that Weiss, I'm pretty sure it wasn't a wave." Weiss got back up and looked at the water.

"Shit."

**My original plan for this chapter actually didn't end here. But I haven't ended on a cliff hanger in a while so I thought that I should put one out there. Just to let you guys know I have actually started on the next chapter so I might not have been kidding about the 4th chapter tonight. In fact I would have had this on up more than an hour ago if it weren't for my internet problems. Also I am about to add a new poll to my profile in case you guys wanted to check that out. But no extremely long A/N for me this time. Yeah that's right, I found out what it was called. **

**See you in an hour! Maybe.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well crap, I actually finished this chapter the same night as the others at about 3 am, but I was disconnected and then moved, so yeah I was a little busy for posting the chapter. Anyways I hope you like the supposedly 4 for 1 deal, and sorry but this chapter is short.**

Weiss watched as the gianormous shadow moved across the water. By now even Yang was starting to wake up as she looked towards Weiss.

"What's up? What are you looking at?" Her face was void of colour as she pointed to the water.

"Grimm... Big grimm." Yang looked over the edge to see what had Weiss so worried. One of the many coils hit the boat, causing it to lurch again. Blake caught Yang as she nearly fell from the boat.

"Yeah, really big grimm." Ruby started to look frantic.

"Should we try to run or should we try to fight it." Weiss shrugged without any emotion.

"We have no choice. It would outrun us if we tried to escape, and besides. I read about this kind of grimm, it's called the Aquos Hydra. It doesn't actually regrow heads, don't worry." Ruby and Yang breathed a sigh of relief. "But when you run, it's like a bull or rhino. Running makes it charge." Sudden realization hit Ruby as to what she meant.

"So I guess that means we have to fight it." Weiss shifted uncomfotably.

"Yeah about that, we might have a few problems."

"Like what?" Weiss pointed behind Ruby's back.

"That." Ruby turned to find a large section of the body being wrapped around the boat.

"Well we're screwed." Blake thought quickly, she turned around and looked for an idea. She stabbed into the coil with her blade and jumped up to the large cruise ship above them. Wrapping the ribbon around a metal bar, she returned to the group.

"That should help stop it from moving." The others nodded and turned towards the writhing mass of flesh. Ruby dashed forward and swung at the body, happy to see that it easily passed through and wasn't healed right away. However the creature didn't seem to even react. As Ruby returned to her initial position, she realized why.

Although the blow she just did would be enough to rip an entire person or most grimm in half, the creature was so huge that the hole looked like nothing more than a small cut.

"I think I know what you meant Weiss." The hydra lifted its head from the water and stared at the group intently.

"Shit."

"What is it Weiss?"

"It's a female, you can tell by the size of the spikes."

"Meaning?"

"We're fucked."

"Thank you for that."

"Anytime." The giant female snake was not impressed with her opponents. So she hissed and threw her entire body forwards into the boat. It shattered into a thousands splinters as the four girls hopped and jumped to the closest coil.

"What's better, focusing on one spot or spreading out?"

"Uh, I don't remember what the book said, but I think that it would make more sense to spread out so we can't be easily hit." They each spread out to a different section and tried in vain to get through the layers upon layers of meat.

The giant she hulk, whipped her her around to look at the small children. It began to avidly curl it's body in an attempt to dislodge them. But Ruby and Weiss dug in their weapons and held on until it finished. Blake did the same with the sheath for her blade that was stick stuck in the boat. Yang had a harder time due to her lack of a sword. She looked around and started running towards the giant head.

When she had moved a reasonable distance from the head, Yang jumped into the air, only to catch one of the many long whiskers hanging from the beast's muzzle. After she had grabbed on, she swung back and forth until she gained enough momentum to fly into the air and land in front of the nose slits.

"Ello beastie!" The creature went nearly cross eyed just to look at Yang, who returned the look with confidence. "Hey guys, get together and wait for me." They all looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh, ok?" Yang smiled to herself and flung her body towards the upper part of the nose. When she landed, walked over calmly to one of the massive eyes that moved along with her. It wasn't long before she was in arms length of the eye, which was essentially her plan. She crouched and hit the hydra several times directly in the eye.

Due to the size, the eye had some protective coating to stop anything from flying in and damaging it. However it only took a moment for Yang's punches to rip through the protective layer and begin to beat on the actual eye. It roared in fury and began to wildly bite in the air to try and remove Yang from her face.

Yang smiled innocently before pressing the palm of her hand directly onto the iris.

"It's time that you get some sun glasses, if you don't, your eyes just might BURN!" As she finished her final word, Yang flashed her semblance as hard as she could, causing the flesh beneath her hand to smoke and burn. The creature gave a very high pitched scream that bellowed across all of Vale.

Yang smiled at her work, before leaping off of the head. The beast tried to snap at her in mid air, but she merely slid down the neck on two feet before stopping gracefully in front of the other team members.

"So what did that accomplish exactly?"

"Oh that? Nothing much, just making her pissed of to all hell."

"Great so now it's going to try and kill us even more." Yang flashed Weiss a brilliant smile.

"That's the plan."

"WHAT?" Weiss stayed behind the others for a moment, before dashing to catch up with them. "Hey, we can't run or it will charge!"

"I know." Weiss was bewildered as they continued to run along the coils. After taking a minute to find the running girls, the hydra prepared to dive. The head followed them at a breakneck speed as it tried to catch them.

"Ready? Jump!" The four of them jumped right before the head came crashing down to where they were. When they had landed, they were on top of the head. After giving it a moment to recover, Yang ran to the edge. "Ok, now fall."

"Are you out of your mind?" Ruby sighed and pushed Weiss off the edge. Once again the huge head attempted to catch the group, this time going underneath the previous coil. This continued for a few minutes as they led the head over, under, beside, and whatever other direction is physically possible, the many sections of body.

Yang stopped.

"To the ship!" Weiss had given up protesting and raised several glyphs to allow them to merely walk or run there. As they turned, Ruby saw the head barreling towards them and noticed something that wasn't there before. Weiss and Blake prepared to jump, but Yang stopped them. "Not this time."

They gave her questioning glances but stayed where they were. As the head was moving, it suddenly was cut short and bounced back. Confused, the beast looked behind it, finding that her many, long coils had been tied in a solid knot. Time after time it tried to reach the four girls, each time failing.

"Is it just me or is it getting smaller?"

"Ruby you dunce, it's not getting smaller. We're just moving farther away on the ship. Obviously it can't swim like that." Yang turned to the others with a giant grin on her face. "Ok, ok it was a good plan, but you should have at least let us know before hand." She shrugged

"Not as much fun." They continued to ride on one of the larger ledges until land came onto the horizion. "Land ho'!" Ruby stood up to get a better view.

"Yeah, whatever captain." Yang gave a mock expression of hurt in her face before turning back to the island.

"It's about time." Each of them waited patiently as the island slowly became larger and larger. When they were about a mile out from land, they all dove into the water and began to swim.

"Want to race?" They all looked towards one another. "Readysetgo!" They began to furiously swim at an extremely fast rate. Ruby laughed and used her semblance. At first it just started as small bursts of speed to her swimming, but by the time she had made it halfway, she was literally running on top of the water.

The other three members of team RWBY watched as a flash of red slowly dissapeared in the distance.

"We can use our semblance?"

"Apparently."

"Well, this competition is pretty much for second place."

"Readysetgo." Weiss activated her glyphs and froze the water in front of her. She got on top of it and began to run. Blake phased forwards constantly, causing her to actually gain ground on Weiss. Who did not take very kindly to that. Seeing that she was losing, Weiss activated a barriar glyph and planted it directly in front of Blake.

"So that's how we're going to play is it?" Blake threw her ribbon around Weiss' ankle and pulled hard. Weiss fell and landed on her face. Yang then saw her opportunity and used her flames to melt the ice underneath Weiss. She fell into the water as a belly flop, although it didn't hurt due to the lack of height.

"No fair, this is two on one!"

"Thanks Yang."

"No problem babe, now let's win this thing."

'You're not winning that easily.' Weiss pulled out an entire array of glyphs. By the time the three of them reached the shore, they were completely exhausted. Ruby stood above them, curious.

"So how was your trip?" Yang looked at Ruby angrily.

"This is your fault." She got up and punched Ruby in the shoulder. "Don't you EVER, ever ask to race ever again!"

"Wow, you guys need to get in shape."

"Oh shut up you." Ruby slowly helped each of them to their feet.

"Come on, while I was waiting I found a hotel near here." They nodded and began to limp, very slowly towards the nearby town. When they walked into the lobby, each of them made sure to keep their heads down to stay off of the cameras. After handing the attendant a pre-paid gold lien card, they quickly recieved their key and room number.

"I just got two rooms again, I didn't think anyone would complain." They all shook their heads before moving to the elevator. Weiss could barely remember the trip to her room, she was so exhausted. "Never again."

"What, racing?"

"No. I meant moving." Ruby giggled, Weiss may seem like a prick, or like she had a prick stuck in a spot where one should not have prick, but she had her very playful and happy moments. Within seconds of entering their rooms, each member of team RWBY crashing on the bed. The three due to the race and Ruby because she ended up having to carry them.

'I don't really feel like a winner right now.' Ruby pouted to herself. 'What ever, who cares? Tomorrow I start my new life.'

**Just a heads up for the next 4 chapters. They are each the same day just from the perspective of the different characters, so Chapter 1 is Blake and so on. Thank you to everyone that has voted in my most recent poll, it is still up and running for those who haven't voted yet. Feel free to leave your thoughts and ideas in a review or pm.**

**Peace out peoples.**


	17. Chapter 17

When Blake woke up, she felt good. It had been a while since she was able to really just relax, and not worry about being caught. She swung her legs off the edge of the bed and smiled. It was time for her to take a personal day. After she had gotten dressed, Blake snuck out the door as Yang was still sleeping.

Blake had left a note on the bedside table so that Yang knew where she was. She looked around, the hotel seemed pretty generic, but it was still a really nice place to stay after where they had been. Not to mention that it was actually a four star hotel. When she found the elevator, she went down to the first floor.

"Do you know where I can get breakfast?" The attendant smiled.

"Of course, just head down that hall right there. You can't miss it!"

"Thank you." Blake started down the long hallway. Her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten since before they fell from the cruise ship, and she was about ready to eat an eight hundred pound tuna, or a lion. As she continued along her path, she noticed a large set of double doors that led to an extremely prestigious dining room.

Blake walked in and as met by a female waiter, who led her to a table nearby the far corner. There was room for two people to sit, but Blake knew that Yang wouldn't be up for at least another hour. So she swung up her feet onto the opposite chair.

After quickly looking through the menu, Blake ordered two tuna melts with a drink. 'I wonder what this will bring for us.' She ws lost in her own thoughts as Ruby walked up and nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" Blake smiled and moved her feet from the seat.

"Of course. So what are you doing up so early? I thought that you would have taken a break after yesterday." Ruby beamed with her recognition.

"Nope, I didn't work nearly as hard as you guys. Plus I've never really been able to sleep in, even when I try." Their conversation continued for a few more minutes until Blake's food arrived. "Tuna melts, really? It's like you ask to be made fun of." Blake stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever, they taste good ok? I don't judge you for your cookie obsession." Ruby huffed and planted her hands on her waist.

"I do not have an obsession! I just happen to eat them in bulk." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just don't judge me and I won't judge you."

"Deal." After both Blake and Ruby had finished their meals, they set off towards their rooms.

"So what are you going to do today?" Ruby thought for a moment.

"I'm not really sure, it's our first day of being free, so I want to make it count." Blake pushed her.

"You should spend it with Weiss! I'm sure that she would love to spend the day with you." Ruby perked up.

"Good idea Blake, see ya!" She dashed down the hall, bubbly with excitement. Blake shook her head. Sometimes, Ruby was a bit much for those who weren't used to her. She continued down the hall until she reached her own room. As she passed Ruby's room, she heard them talking.

"No, I don't wanna."

"Oh come on! You just have to get up."

"No way, I'm not wasting my day with something as stupid as that." Blake briefly considered going in. She felt bad because she was the one who had told Ruby to ask Weiss, but decided against it.

'Whatever trouble those two get into, their going to have to get through it on their own.' Blake opened her own door, and snuck inside. 'I guess Yang's still asleep.' Finding her bag and lien card, she pulled on her overcoat. Although they had been on the run for about a month, the winter still had almost another five weeks until it started to warm up.

Heading outside the hotel door, she looked around. It was a larger town, but it still had a quaint feel. Blake walked up to the nearest store and looked through the window. Inside was an assortment of jewelry, clothing and miscellaneous knick knacks. 'I think that it's about time for us to have a normal life.' She walked inside and moved to the clothing section.

It had been a long time since Blake had gone shopping for clothes, and she felt pretty good about it. After picking out several outfits, Blake moved t

o the changing rooms to try them on. They all fit reasonably well, but only two of them stood out to Blake as acceptable for her to wear. The first was different for her. Usually she wore clothes that were short and darker, but the shirt was form fitting and had the design of a flaming animal on it.

She laughed to herself. "I think that this is more than appropriate." The outfit also had a pair of loose and dark jeans. As she looked at herself in a mirror, she smiled. 'Sometimes it takes the simplest things to bring out the best in a person. Speaking out which, I should get a gift for Yang.'

Although her second pair of clothes was fairly generic, they held a place within Blake's heart already. They were her normal clothes for her normal life. Now that she had a mission, Blake searched the store for the perfect gift for Yang. There were a ton of small and meaningless things that would have surely entertained the blazing brawler, but none that seemed like they would be cherished forever.

After scouring through multiple stores around town, Blake came across a store called _The Burning Delight_. 'Sounds like the only place to get a gift for Yang.' She opened the door and walked in. Right away she smiled and set off down the isles. 'Now we're getting somewhere! Oh, this is perfect.' Now excited that she had fond her gift, Blake dashed down the hall and found a clerk.

"Hi, welcome to The Burning Delight. Do you want to pay for this in cash or card?" Blake pulled out her lien card.

"I'll just use my card, thank you." She payed for the present and set off to the hotel. 'She has got to be awake by now.' When she entered the front door to the hotel, she immediately heard a familiar voice.

"What do you mean that you don't serve breakfast after twelve? I need to eat!" Blake smiled to herself.

'Yup that's definitely Yang.' After she got to the front desk, Blake grabbed Yang by the elbow and dragged her down the hall.

"What are you doing? NO! I demand that they give me food! I will not be deprived of my morning meal!" Shaking her head, Blake pulled Yang into the elevator and let the door close.

"Don't worry Yang. They aren't serving breakfast but we can still order food with our room service." Yang stopped struggling.

"Oh." The trip to their room was fairly silent, but both Yang and Blake were feeling quite excited, for very different reasons with only one constant, each other. When they got into the room, Blake gave Yang a quick kiss. "Excited are we?" Blake kissed her again.

"Always." The two of them worked their way over to the bed. After they had been kissing for almost a minute, Blake broke away and looked at Yang. "I got you a present." Yang's eyes lit up. She was nearly bouncing up and down before Blake stopped her, and handed Yang a small box witha red bow on top.

"Oooh, what is it?"

"Open it and find out." Yang looked down at the box excitedly and pulled the bow off. She lifted up the lid and looked inside. In the box lay a stuffed cat. It seemed simple at the first glance, but as Yang looked at it more closely, she noticed the colouring. It had layers of red, yellow and orange fur that shone as the light beamed onto it. When held in the light, it gave a very distinct look of flames. Yang turned to Blake with tears in her eyes.

"I love it, thank you." She threw her arms around Blake and hugged her deeply. Blake sighed into Yang's shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to find." Yang laughed, but turned somber.

"Now I feel bad, I didn't get out of the hotel and I didn't get you a present." Blake pulled Yang back into a hug and stroked her hair.

"It's ok, I did this because I wanted to surprise you. As long as you're with me, you will never have to go out of your way to impress anyone." Yang tightened the hug.

"Well, I have to repay you somehow, and I think that I know the perfect way." Yang pushed Blake onto her back and held her wrists in her hands. "You just sit back, and let me do all the work." Blake smiled to herself as she relaxed and closed her eyes.

'Good, it's been a while since I've had a treat.'

She layed there, looking at Yang, there was something about the overly happy girl that brought out the best in her. Yang was snoring softly. After the effort that she had put in for Blake, Yang was extremely tired, and fell asleep almost immediately. 'And what a good effort that was.'

Blake continued to stare at her sleeping girlfriend, until she too was passing out as she sat. 'I think that it's about time for me to head to sleep. Next stop, dream city. Choo choo!' She laughed a little as she fell asleep in the embrace of the best girlfriend ever.

**So there's Blake's perspective, next up is Ruby and Weiss. I decided to put them together because they spend most of the day together, so I would be repeating a lot, and the lemon is in the next chapter and reading it twice just isn't as fun. Also I'm going to start up a competition for those of you who may be interested. Through out my story, I have included multiple references to movies or T.V. shows. Who ever can find the most and submit them in a review or pm will be able to give direct input into the next chapter. In other words, you get to give ideas for the chapter, and I WILL put them in. Contest ends on the 10th. Good luck!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So just a reminder that this chapter is based on Weiss and Ruby. I said most of what I needed to in the last chapter, so enjoy!**

As Ruby rolled on to her side, she glance at the clock. Ten O'clock. 'Wow, I thought that I would sleep later than this.' She looked to her side and found Weiss still asleep. Slowly getting out of bed, Ruby headed to her clothes. On the ship, Ruby had finally gotten around to cleaning them. But when the group fell into the water, the clothes became wet again. 'Eh, I'll live. Just a little fishy smell.'

When she had finished getting dressed, Ruby glanced back to make sure Weiss was still asleep. Heading down the hall to elevator, she heard some movement from Yang's room. 'Blake must be up already.' As Ruby got to the main floor, she looked around. 'Now where can I find a map?'

It took Ruby almost a half an hour to find the buffet, and when she did, Ruby noticed Blake sitting in the back corner. She didn't bother to wait for a server and walked over. "Hey, can I sit with you?" She watched Blake smile and move her legs. 'Yang has really done a good job in breaking her out of her shell.'

"Of course. So what are you doing up so early? I thought that you would have taken a break after yesterday." Ruby thought back to the previous day.

'Finally I get recognition as the winner... Sort of.' Their conversation continued for a while until the two of them were heading down towards their rooms. When Blake had given Ruby the idea of spending the day with Weiss, she became excited. 'We can finally have our first date. Ooh, or we can cuddle!' Ruby took off down the hall, leaving a slightly amused Blake behind. 'Weiss is going to love this idea.'

When Ruby finally arrived at her door, she burst in to find Weiss getting dressed.

"AH! Oh, Ruby it's you. You should let someone know before you walk in." She ran up and hugged Weiss.

"I just couldn't wait to see you! It's our first day of a new life you know." Weiss smiled, it felt good to not be on the run anymore. Instead of finishing with getting dressed, Weiss kissed Ruby.

"Yes I do know, but I think that I won't be able to enjoy it very much. I'm still extremely sore from running for the last month." To emphasize her point, Weiss dove backwards and landed on the bed.

"You are the most stubborn, most adorable person that I have ever met. But come on Weiss! We can have our first date, or we could rent a movie and cuddle!" Just the excitement on Ruby's face was enough to make Weiss smile. But she attempted to avoid it.

"No, I don't wanna." Weiss looked away and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on! You just have to get up." Ruby pleaded and bounced. She rocked the bed as Weiss tried to avoid her cuteness.

"No way, I'm not wasting my day with something as stupid as that." Ruby gave her a look of puppy dog sadness. Before Ruby would have been saddened by Weiss' comment, but she had recently learned that Weiss just couldn't attach herself easily. It was just something that was unnatural to her. So in times like this when they were being very close and lovey with each other, she often would make an off comment.

"Fine, but we at least have to cuddle!" Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I think that I can deal with that." She pulled Ruby ontop of herself by her wrists and kissed her nose. Ruby laughed and kissed Weiss firmly on the mouth. Soon the kiss deepened. It became something that neither Weiss nor Ruby had felt before. Before long, the two of them had become very heated, and needed to come up for air. Weiss pulled away and gasped for breath.

"Well that was..."

"...Different. But definetly..."

"...Good." Ruby smiled again as she pulled Weiss' head to meet her own. After a few seconds she could feel Weiss' tongue on poking at her mouth, asking for enterance. It was only a split second before Ruby allowed it to do as it pleased. Their tongues swirled and danced, fighting for dominance.

In the end it was Ruby who won. Her tongue overpowered Weiss' and explored her partner's mouth. Weiss gasped, she knew now without a doubt in her mind that she loved Ruby. She had known that she had liked Ruby, but she had always had her doubts. But now there were none, replaced with a burning passion that could only be resolved with Ruby.

Ruby took Weiss' gasp as an opportunity. She moved her mouth to Weiss' neck and began to suck lightly as she trailed down with kisses. As she worked, Weiss moaned. She could feel heat building in between her legs. Weiss gripped the sheets and tried to steady her breathing, to no avail.

Encouraged by Weiss' moaning, Ruby moved her right hand up Weiss' outer hips before placing it on her breast. Weiss gasped again from the sudden action, but gave no complaints. Ruby, rubbed and kneaded the breast. She watched Weiss' face as she moved and saw when her actions created more pleasure.

Ruby moved her fingers to the nipple and began to slowly rub it between her two fingers. Weiss' hips bucked up to meet Ruby. Who looked down and smiled. She was now very much delved into her work, and would not be satisfied until after Weiss had finshed. Not knowing what else she could do on the left breast, Ruby placed her mouth onto the right, sucking and swirling her tongue around the nipple.

Weiss was moaning uncontrolably now. There was nothing in the world that could compare to what she was feeling at that moment, and she never wanted it to end. Her hips had started to constantly buckle, unable to maintain their stability. She could feel a large pool of wetness growing in her lower regions.

"Ruby... Please." Not being completely new to this, Ruby knew what Weiss meant. She started to slide her body downwards, keeping eye contact with Weiss the entire way down. As she approached the pant line of Weiss' yoga pants Ruby slowly pulled them down. "Hurry up!"

Weiss was nearly screaming at this point. She didn't care who heard, she was just desperate for the release that she knew was coming. Ruby saw the amount of juices that were pooled inside of Weiss' panties.

"At least I know I did a good job."

"Very, now hurry up!" Ruby smiled to herself, but still complied. She pulled off the wet panties and threw them onto the floor with the discarded pants. Turning back to face her waiting patient, Ruby slowly put two fingers into Weiss' warmth. The noise that emerged from Weiss was one that Ruby would never forget.

At first Ruby had thought that she had hurt Weiss.

"Are you ok?" Weiss' eyes shot open.

"I'll be a lot better if you would stop teasing me!"

"But I wasn't teasing..."

"JUST KEEP GOING." Quick to listen, Ruby turned her attention back to what she had been doing. Slowly she pulled her fingers out before pushing them back in. Hearing Weiss' moaning, she started to pump faster. It wasn't long until she was thrusting three fingers into Weiss as fast as she could... Almost.

"I have an idea." Weiss ignored her and continued to grip the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white. Not waiting for permission, Ruby started to activate her semblance in small bursts. She pumped her fingers into Weiss faster than she could handle. Within seconds Weiss had completely lost feeling in her legs except for enormous waves of unbelievable pleasure.

Ruby was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't notice Weiss' sudden change. Her walls started to clench and release for a few seconds until Weiss completely unloaded onto Ruby's hand. Weiss was in heaven, she had never felt anything that even came close to the intense pleasure that she had just felt.

She stayed on her back, huffing, until Ruby crawled up beside her and closed her eyes. Weiss turned to Ruby.

"What, you think that's it?" Ruby looked back in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Weiss smiled and crawled on top of Ruby, with her hands on either side of her shoulders.

"I mean silly, that this isn't a one sided activity." Ruby cocked her head to the side and Weiss rolled her eyes. "Now it's your turn." She watched as Ruby slowly understood what she meant and her eyes lit up.

An hour later, the two of them were fully dressed and cuddled on the couch watching a horror movie that they had rented. Ruby looked up at Weiss and smiled.

"Best first date ever!" Weiss kissed her in return.

"Just wait for the second." They laughed as the movie continued. The rest of the night was spent watching movie after movie and countless cuddles. When they had both fallen asleep, moans could be heard from the wall leading into the room next to theirs.

**So how was my first lemon? Leave your opinion in a review or pm me. Also one thing that I would like to point out is that never did I use the words, "pussy," or, "Cunt." In general, I'm just not a big fan of these words, so I found supplements. Anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter 18.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is based on Yang.**

Yang groaned.

'Why must sunlight always seem to find my eyes?' She rolled over in an attempt to block out the sun, but accidentaly rolled off the bed. "OW! Damn these tiny beds." Getting up slowly, Yang looked around, and saw the note that Blake had left for her. She quickly reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the note. It read,

"_Yang,_

_I went down to get some breakfast. I'm probably also going to look around town. See you tonight._

_Love Blake" _Yang smiled.

'Only Blake would leave a note just to get food.' She quickly got dressed and walked into the hallway. As she passed Ruby's room she could hear Weiss' voice.

"Hurry up!" Yang smiled, she knew that tone of voice, but her smile quickly faltered when she realized what was happening.

'I'm going to have to have a long "talk" with Weiss later on.' Continuing to the elevator, Yang pressed the main floor. When she got to the bottom, she walked out and took in what everything that was in the hotel. The first thing that came to her attention, was a pet shop. In the display window Yang saw black and brown puppies.

She squeeled in delight and rushed over to press her face into the window. There was one puppy in paticular that came to her attention. It was a brown puppy with several white spots on it's legs, upper back and face. One spot of white surrounded the right eye, making it look as though it's eye was shining bright.

Yang fell in love in an instant. Her eyes were just brimming with happiness when an employee walked past her. "Hey you, how much are the puppies?" The person gave an over exaggerated smile and a fake laugh before her face turned into a scowl.

"First off, my name is Natasha, not "you". Second, just because you're blond and pretty, doesn't mean that you have to come and bring all your happiness over here. Some of us live in the real world you know. If you want a puppy it's two hundred lien plus shots." Yang inwardly cringed. She felt bad for the poor sap that would end up marrying her.

'Sheesh, "Some of us live in the real world", if only she knew what we've been through. Wait did she say that I was pretty? Yay!' Yang thought of her options, she knew she couldn't afford the puppy, so really it was a matter of how to get Weiss to pay for it. 'Should I start being nice or should I blackmail her about the sex? Hmmmm, blackmail. Much more fun.'

She took off towards her room, but stopped, what if they're still at it? Yang decided to do something else for the time being and talk to Weiss about the puppy after. 'Where to, where to?' Walking down the halls and reading the signs, Yang stopped at one that was very familiar, the training room. Smiling as she walked in, Yang looked for a place to start. Seeing that there were a few people sparring, she walked over. "Hey! Mind if I join?"

Each of the three boys looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm not sure that you could handle yourself against us." She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

"I'll do my best. Now how do you want to do this, three on one?" The first boy laughed.

"ok, ok. We'll do it your way." He turned to his two friends. "Take it easy on her, reeeally easy." They nodded and got into position. Yang took her own spot and prepared to fight. When the bell sounded, one of the boys ran at her and tried to sweep out with his leg, but Yang jumped so that his leg passed underneath her. When she landed she grabbed him by one arm and swung around.

As she spun him around, he tried to keep his feet on the ground, but failed to maintain any real grip. Seeing that their friend was in trouble, the other two boys ran forward. The first swung at her while the second jumped over his head and attempted to kick her. Yang dropped the boy's arms and fell to the floor. She slid backwards through his legs and kicked upwards.

The boy that she had taken hold of went flying into the other boys, knocking them to the ground. Seeing that his aura had dropped into the red, the first boy left the fight and took seat near the edge of the mat. Before either boy could get up, Yang jumped up rant towards them. The second boy was the first one up, and was immidietly close lined by Yang.

He also left the mat to leave only Yang and the first boy. By now the first one had gotten up, and prepared to attack. He slowly inched forward, making Yang laugh. She sprinted towards him and punch him in the jaw. in return he tackled her legs and sent her sprawling onto the floor.

"Finally one of you land a hit." She smiled and flared her aura. Ablaze and excited, Yang rocketed towards the boy, who attempted to get out of the way. She saw his movement and pivoted around so that she could continue running at him. As she reached him, Yang dove into the air and rolled onto the ground behind him. Quickly she kicked back and hit him off guard.

By the time he was able to properly breath, both Yang and his friends had surrounded him.

"Are you ok?" He coughed and sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Turning to Yang, he held out his hand. "That was pretty awesome, where did you learn to fight like that?" She smiled smugly.

"Beacon acadamy." The three of them gaped.

"You're a huntress?"

"Well in training, but yeah." Slowly Yang was introduced to each of the boys. The first was Cody, the second Noah, with the final boy named Nathan. Each of them seemed to be of a different age. Without any pattern that Yang could tell of. Before long, her stomach growled. 'Oh crap, I forgot to eat breakfast, I wonder what they'll have available.'

Saying goodbye to each of the boys, Yang started towards the dining hall. She found it on the way over, but hadn't thought of actually going in. When she tried to open the door, she found that it was locked. Furious that they could keep her from eating, Yang marched over to the front desk.

"Hey! Why's the dining room locked? I need to eat breakfast." The man looked at her from behind a pair of glasses.

"Sorry, we only have the dining hall open during meal times. Breakfast stops being served at twelve. Also dinner stopped being served about twenty minutes ago." Yang glared at him.

"What do you mean that you don't serve breakfast after twelve? I need to eat!" The attendant wasn't watching Yang anymore, instead he watched just over her shoulder. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, followed by a distinct dragging sensation. Yang looked back to find Blake dragging her down the hall.

"What are you doing? NO! I demand that they give me food! I will not be deprived of my morning meal!" She continued to struggle in Blake's grasp until they reached the elevator.

"Don't worry Yang. They aren't serving breakfast but we can still order food with our room service."

'Ok then, wow. Now I feel really stupid.'

"Oh." Yang didn't speak again until they reached the room. She was excited for her plans with Blake. Also she was afraid of looking stupid again. When they got into the room, she felt Blake kiss her. "Excited are we?" Blake kissed her again.

"Always." The two of them worked their way over to the bed. After they had been kissing for almost a minute, Blake broke away and looked at Yang.

'I have always loved her eyes.'

"I got you a present." Yang's eyes lit up. She didn't often get gifts, and when she did they were usually some form of clothing from her relatives. Or something weapon related from Ruby.

"Oooh, what is it?"

"Open it and find out." Yang looked down at the box excitedly and pulled the bow off. She lifted up the lid and looked inside. In the box lay a stuffed cat. It seemed simple at the first glance, but as Yang looked at it more closely, she noticed the colouring. It had layers of red, yellow and orange fur that shone as the light beamed onto it. When held in the light, it gave a very distinct look of flames. Yang turned to Blake with tears in her eyes.

"I love it, thank you." She threw her arms around Blake and hugged her deeply. Although the two of them hadn't been together long, Yang knew that she was in love. It seemed as if Blake was the only person in the world other than Ruby who actually understood her.

"I'm glad you like it, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to find." Yang laughed, but turned somber. She felt guilty for not getting Blake a gift. She had even been in the pet shop! Blake would have loved those cute little cat toys.

"Now I feel bad, I didn't get out of the hotel and I didn't get you a present." Blake pulled Yang back into a hug and stroked her hair. It felt nice to hug her, it always made Yang feel so happy. Like she had something more to protect than Ruby. Something more to love.

"It's ok, I did this because I wanted to suprise you. As long as you're with me, you will never have to go out of your way to impress anyone." Yang tightened the hug.

"Well, I have to repay you somehow, and I think that I know the perfect way." Yang pushed Blake onto her back and held her wrists in her hands. "You just sit back, and let me do all the work." Yang still felt a little bad, she was planning on doing this anways, but now she was going to make it extra special.

After she had finished, Yang lay back, completely exhausted. It was only a matter of seconds until she fell asleep in Blake's arms. Thoughts of kittens and puppies floated through her mind as she slept. 'I'm going to name him Scruff.'

Back in the city of Vale, a very wealthy and powerful man sat behind a desk. He had his head ducked into his work until a knock came from the door. Slowly getting up and allowing the worker into the room, the man looked at him expectantly.

"Well what have you found?" The worker was suprised. How did he know that they had found something? The man sighed deeply. "Please hurry up now, I have a schedule."

"Right, uh, we found your daughter's lien card being used on the island of Vale. She rented a movie called... Umm, Child's Play. Sounds fun." The man waved his hand in dismissal and returned to his seat.

'Good, it's about time for the hieress to return to her home.'

**You should all know who the man was, if not, feel bad. Aaaanyways you have probably noticed that these chapters have been a little shorter, but that's just because they are all based on a single day, and nothing much really happens. So I will have future chapters be longer than this. Another thing that I should bring up, next chapter is chapter 20! I'm surprised that I really made it this far, but I have no intentions of stopping. When I post the big 20, I may do something special... As soon as I think of something that would be considered special to you guys. Any ideas?**


	20. Chapter 20

**HAPPY 20TH! This chapter is the twentieth of Tragic assumptions, and I just wanted to thank you all for helping me get this far. To do that, here is that chapter that I have been promising for a while, you know the one. Yup, here is 5000 words! So go ahead and have fun reading it.**

** :D Enjoy!**

The private jet soared across the water. Inside was one of the most powerful people in Vale, Mr. Schnee. He quietly drummed his fingers on the chair's arm rest. It had been a relatively short flight, a total of an hour and a half, but it seemed to take an eternity. Mr. Schnee pulled out his tablet and quickly typed out a few commands.

Before long, the head of Vale security appeared onto the screen.

"Hello Mr. Schnee, it's always a pleasure to see your face." The man in the picture smiled brightly. He coughed politely. "So what is this about?" Mr. Schnee straightened his tie.

"I have found out that my daughter has been on the island, staying in the Beachside Hotel. I need you to send out an escort to pick her up." The man on the screen looked down to his own tablet and punched in a few letters.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schnee, your daughter has been seen travelling with Ruby Rose, who is currently one of the most dangerous outlaws in Vale." Mr. Schnee's eyes widened. He had spent his last christmas at Beacon academy and had met Ruby, she seemed like such a nice girl. But it made no difference.

"If what you say is true, then I do not need an escort, bring whatever you believe neccisary to capture Ruby. However I want you to not touch Weiss, she will be dealt with seperately." The man nodded and the screen turned blank. Mr. Schnee sat back in his chair. 'I can't believe Weiss would be this stupid. Either way, Ruby has ruined our reputation, and now she is going to pay for it.'

Ruby yawned and sat up. It was still early, about nine O'clock, but she felt wide awake. She quickly hopped out of her bed and stretched.

"It's going to be a good day."

"Ruby shut up, some of us are trying to sleep." She looked back to see Weiss scowling into her pillow.

"Oh come on! You know that you want to get up." Ruby ran over and jumped onto the bed.

"No! No, get away from me! AHHHHH, don't you start tickling me. You know I hate that." Ruby dropped her hands and looked away, moping. Weiss rolled her eyes but still hugged her. "I'll tell you what. You take a shower and by the time you get out, I'll be up?" She instantly perked up.

"Ok!" Ruby rushed over and grabbed her clothes before entering the bathroom. Weiss waited until she could hear the water runnning before getting out of bed. She walked over to the closet that held her clothes, and pulled out several pairs of clothes. They were all comfortable, stylish and decent. But none of them felt right. Weiss decided against them and went back to her closet. Only one piece of clothing seemed right.

She humphed triumphiantly before pulling out her white combat skirt. Quickly pulling it over her head, she turned to face the mirror. Although her facial appearance hadn't changed at all, Weiss seemed, different from before they left. Even she herself noticed that she generaly looked happier. Shaking out of her brief unfocused state, Weiss finished tightening the draw strings and waited by the bathroom door.

When Ruby finally emerged, she squeeled to find Weiss standing right in front of her. As she squeeled, Ruby accidentaly dropped her towel. Looking down at herself, Ruby blushed. "Oops, hehe." Weiss wasted no time staring at Ruby's body. It was the most gorgeous, and only, body that she had ever loved.

'I wonder if that's how she sees me?' Ruby waved her hand in front of Weiss.

"Hey, you ok? How many banananariums do you see?" Weiss slapped her hand away.

"Banananarium, what the hell is that?" Ruby laughed and hugged her.

"Just making sure that you were listening." Weiss giggled as well. The effects of the overly happy girl were just impossible to resist. The two of them walked into the hallway to find Blake attempting to literally drag Yang out of the door way. They watched for a few more moments of the struggle until Ruby stepped in. "Here, let me help."

She walked up and crouched beside the extended body of her sister who glared at her.

"Don't you dare." Ruby smiled evily.

"Oh I dare." She reached her hand forward and pushed two fingers into Yang's side. Yang attempted to keep a straight face, and mostly succeeded, until Ruby began to tazer her. She collapsed onto the ground in a fit of giggling, gasping and laughing. After she had calmed her breathing, Yang whirled around on Ruby.

"You may have gotten me out of the room this time, but I'll get you back for that!" Ruby stuck out her tongue.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do when you can't catch me?" Yang grinned, it seemed like a more than appropriate time to bring it up.

"I don't know, maybe go arounnd telling everyone in the hotel about your little "date" last night. How about that?" Both Ruby and Weiss' face drained of colour, before going a beet red.

"What I do in my personal time is my business!" Yang laughed.

"You wish, as long as I'm here, you don't get to have personal time." Blake and Weiss merely stood there, their heads whipping back and forth to whoever was speaking at that moment. After a few minutes of insults and arguing, Blake stepped in.

"Ahem, you guys know that there are other people on this floor right?" Ruby and Yang flushed, both just had multiple secrets revealed and yelled at one another during their arguement.

"Uh, right. Let's head downstairs before anyone realizes who was the owner of those words." The others nodded and headed towards the elevator. They rode in silence with only a few comments. Each of them had something different on their mind. Yang thought of Blake's gift to her the day before, Blake thought of why Weiss was wearing her old huntress uniform, Weiss thought about her date with Ruby, and Ruby thought about what she was going to eat for breakfast.

When they finally reached the ground floor, they were supprised to find that it wasn't buzzing with the normal amount of people walking by. Instead in the place of regular people, those spots were filled with dozens apon dozens of soldiers. Every few feet had a hunter or huntress to support the guards. RWBY stood in shock without moving.

From the crowd of people, a familiar man stepped forward, wearing a white suit.

"Hello all of you. Ruby, Yang, Blake... Weiss. Right now I am giving the three of you an opportunity. This isn't for your freedom, but you still have two choices. Fight and die, or hand yourselves in. Time is ticking." Ruby thought in confusion.

"What? You said three of us, there are four."

"That is because this offer only goes to yourself, Yang and Blake. Not Weiss. She shall walk free with a severe punishement from the judge and myself, but no jail time. Just because you have ruined our reputation, doesn't mean you have to ruin her life as well." Yang became angry.

"Hey you, shut your face hole! Ruby didn't ruin any of our lives, we all followed her with our own free will, including Weiss!" He shook his head gently.

"Oh but she didn't, now did she? Is it not true that it was her and Blake that went into the woods together. How do we know that it just isn't a coincidence that she ran into you two, and that you took her as a hostage?" Both Yang and Ruby became defensive.

"We never took her as a hostage! We never even asked for anything, all we want is our freedom."

"And you expect us to take the word of a fugitive? Now tell me Ms. Rose, what reason would we have to listen to someone who clearly killed hundreds of people?" She looked at the ground sheepishly. Would she have even believed her? Ruby wasn't sure, so she decided to just keep her mouth shut. "That's what I thought you would say. Now as for our arrangement, you have two minutes to make a decision or we will open fire on the three of you."

He turned around and walked outside of the front door. It was clear what he meant, there was no negotiation. Weiss was completely white and her hands shook. Yang walked up to her.

"What the hell was that? You should have stood up for Ruby! It's like you don't even care about her!" Weiss ignored her and continued to look into the distance. Ruby stepped in between her and Yang.

"Yang, lay off her. She's probly just in shock from seeing her dad. How would you react if Uncle Qrow showed up right now and told us the same thing?" Yang went silent. Ruby turned back to the group. "So what do you think that we should do? There's too many to fight so we might be killed, and we might be seperated if we're arrested. I don't want either of those to happen."

"I say we rip his throat out." Blake, Ruby and Yang turned to Weiss, shock filled their face. "I want to kill that mother fucker." Yang looked at her again, impressed.

"Neverind, I retract my earlier statement." They seemed to come to a conclusion, but they were all uncertain of it, except Weiss. A guard from the group shouted to them.

"Your two minutes is up! What do you choose?" Ruby looked at the others, and they nodded. She quickly pulled out Crescent Rose and shot several bullets into the man's throat, chest and head. Within seconds the entire army seemed to react and start firing at them. Weiss drew out a glyph a deflected the on coming bullets. Outside the door, Mr. Schnee could be seen drinking a cup of tea calmly.

After almost a minute of constant firing, Weiss began to tire.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up guys." They nodded and Blake slammed her hand into the elevator button. The door opened just in time for Weiss' glyph to drop. They all dove behind the walls of the elevator and pressed their floor.

"We have got to go!" As the door closed, Ruby could see the hunters dashing forward in an attempt to catch it, none of them succeeded. As their floor came into view, they were suprised to find Mark and Kat.

"Mark, Kat? What are you guys doing here? Nevermind, we have got to move!" Mark frowned at her and pushed her to the side.

"Oh shut up, we're here to help you." Yang looked at them with a doubtful expression. Blake however, couldn't care less. She rushed over and pressed every single button on the elevator before the door closed. Only then did she turn back to the new people in front of her.

"If your going to help guard the door to the stairs." Yang gaped in disbelief.

"Can you two even fight?" kat smirked.

"Being near us alone is enough to shorten you lifespan by almost ten years, and that's only after a couple of days. Can you even imagine what happens when we focus our aura into someone?" Yang thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Good point, ok where do I go?" Ruby scanned the hallway, and pointed.

"There, the fire escape. If we need an exit, we need to be sure that it isn't behind them." She nodded and took her position. Mark and Kat stood ready at the stairs. Blake moved over to a window, quickly followed by Ruby and Weiss in adjascent windows. It was only a minute or two of waiting until Mark could hear sounds coming from the stairs.

"They're on their way!" He returned to his position and waited. Seeing the first of the soldiers running up, Kat unleashed a wave of black energy through the cracks of the door. As it passed through each person, they fell to the ground within a few seconds. Mark pulled out a pair of katanas that were put onto a slight tilt to either direction.

The first set of guards burst through the door, only to meet the blades of Mark, who seemed to channel his aura into his weapon to the point that they turned black and crackled with energy. Kat's cloud had dissapeared after the first ten seconds of life, as she couldn't keep her aura focused for nearly long enough.

Outside the windows, the sound of multiple helicopters could be heard within a mile radius. Ruby loaded her scythe and crouched, ready to fire. She watched as five hunters slid from ropes that hung from the helicopters. They then proceeded to dive towards the windows.

Both Ruby and Blake attempted to shoot them in mid air, while Weiss used a glyph to block a hunter's entrance. The bullets from Ruby and Blake were either blocked or deflected and the hunter Weiss blocked merely grabbed onto the glyph and jumped past. Weiss panicked, that was essentially the bulk of her plan when protecting the windows.

The first huntess burst through the window, she had a shield and hammer. Ruby blocked her attempt to strike but saw that it was more than a hammer. She had to quickly duck and roll to avoid the bullets from the minigun that acted as the hammer head. A second hunter crashed in. He pulled out two electrically charged whips and cracked them at the air where Ruby had been only a moment before.

The two hunters looked around frantically to find a small girl with a red hood kicking into the jaws of the girl. Seeing that all he had were whips, Ruby decided to keep close to the second hunter. She flashed towards him with incredible speed and spun at the ground to remove his shins. But all her scythe passed through was air.

The moment that Ruby had disapeared to flash forwards, he swung his whip into the air. It lodged into the cieling and he pulled himself up as Ruby's scythe swung around. She grit her teeth and looked towards him again, she was about to jump at him until a hammer connected with her chest. Ruby went flying, at first she had felt an immediate rush of anger due to the pain, but it subsided as she attempted to breath.

Gasping for breath, Ruby rolled over. Crescent Rose had been sprawled to the other end of the hallway, and had two angry hunters between Ruby and her weapon. Ruby didn't like that, she didn't like that at all.

"That, over there, is my weapon. And I reeeally don't like being away from my weapon." The hunters ignored her and shot forward to strike. Ruby easily dodged, ducked, dipped, dived and dodged their every attack. Each hit was a simple move to avoid, but one that would often be hard to accomplish during battle, Ruby however had no troubles.

Yang, having been in the middle of each group, was bored. There were no hunters or soldiers that had managed to pass either side, and this left her without something to do. Behind her, Yang suddenly heard a loud thump, and the door rattled. There was no way that she was going to miss this opportunity.

She turned towards the door and kicked it flat out of the sockets. Thirty soldiers stood behind the discarded door on the stairs, battering ram in hand. They looked at the door, and then at Yang, gaping.

"Finally." She smiled and dove head first into the group. As Yang had her fun, Blake struggled to deal with the hunter that had burst through her window. He had pulled out a large mace that could fire bullets from the handle. Blake had learned of that feature the hard way, and now was slightly slowed from pain in her hip. Dodging and blocking attacks from the chained ball was taking a toll on her, and she wasn't sure how long she could continue to fight.

Weiss was fighting two hunters together, but she was having a much easier time. Each of them were melee based fighter, so she simply used her dust and glyphs to keep them at a distance. At the same time, she wasn't making much ground on them either. When ever they would become offensive, she would block the hallway with a glyph. When ever she tried to attack, they would just deflect her dust attacks.

Ruby's fist connected with hammer girl's stomach, only moments before connecting with about twelve different places on her body. Each punch drained the girl more and more so that she had more trouble when fighting. By the time her final puch had finished, Ruby sent an upwards kick that sent the girl flying out the window.

'Bitch can't handle this.' Quickly turning to the man with the whips, she grabbed the first attack that he attempted. Seeing that she had taken hold of his whip, the man sent a shock through his weapon. Ruby pulled her hand away in pain. 'That hurt.' She turned back to him and caught another whip. He attempted to shock her, but Ruby had seen t coming this time. She jumped sideways into the air and latched her rubber boots to either side of the whip, when she had a solid grip, she spun around.

The whip spun with her and travelled to the man. Although he would have let go, his arm was connected to the whip so that he couldn't be disarmed. The force of the spin took him off his feet and caused him to fall onto his back. Before he could get up, Ruby was on top of him, beating into his face. Quickly realizing that he had been unconcious, she got up and looked to her team mates.

The two hunters dove at Weiss, who raised a glyph and blocked them. She lowered it quickly and shot off multiple missiles that constricted the first ones movement. He hung there for a few seconds before being released and dropped to the ground. As he stood up, metal met flesh when Ruby's scythe cut through his side. Weiss quickly froze the ground below the seconds feet and jumped at her. Myrtlemaster easily pierced through flesh, and the hunter sunk as the life left his body.

Weiss felt sickened, she had killed before, but never had she watched the soul as it left the body. It was a sight that she never wanted to see again, yet knew that she would. The two of them rushed to help Blake, who was barely managing to raise her weapon in defense. Weiss used a glyph to block the hunter's attack, and proceeded to use her rapier to attack. Her hits were easily blocked, but Ruby jumped past Weiss and swung in mid air. The blow struck him in shoulder, and continued in a path to his waist.

Weiss helped Blake up, and began to tend to her wounds.

"You go help the others, I can deal with Blake." Ruby nodded and headed towards Mark and Kat, but saw that they had just finished clearing the soldiers coming from the stairs. She walked back to Weiss.

"It looks lke everyone is fine, we should start heading out." Weiss agreed and helped Blake to her feet.

"I'll be fine. By the way, where is Yang?" Mark smiled as he walked over.

"I saw her as they tried to burst through the door. Let's just say that I think she's fine." They shrugged and moved towards the fire escape. As the exited the door, Ruby laughed. What she saw was Yang standing on top of thirty guards, holding her head proudly in the air.

"So what did we win?"

"I think so."

"Kay, just remember that we still need breakfast."

Mr. Schnee was suprised to find that RWBY had defeated the troops, but thought little of it. He turned to the head of Vale defense.

"It seems as if your men have failed, I think that it's about time for something a little bit bigger." The man looked at him.

"What did you have in mind?"

"You control an army, where is your nearest tank fleet?"

RWBY walked with Mark and Kat.

"So where did you two learn to fight like that?" Each of them gave a small smile.

"Well, we told you that we weren't accepted where we lived, and that we did a lot of travelling. But we never really told you how far that went." Each member of team RWBY slowly came to a realization.

"You're..."

"Outlaws, yes. We recognized you four as soon as we saw you on the ship, it's a miracle that more people didn't. The day that we started running, we did everything we could to change our appearance. Including plastic surgery less than a week later. So we at least could go for a while without the law after us. You four should have done the same."

"But wait, I thought that your aura just made people die faster, so why would you become a fugitive? Your aura alone shouldn't be enough." Mark made a slight face.

"Well you see, we didn't know about our aura for a while, as we told you. But it's how we found out that got us kicked out. When any of you would focus your aura to increase your power, it only affects you. But when either of us would focus our aura, on a hand for example, any hit from that focused area becomes lethal. So we had a few accidental killings." RWBY gaped at him, how could you accidentaly kill someone? Well, apparently it wasn't too hard, Ruby herself had come pretty close.

"Oh. So why did you help us?" Kat decided to answer the question this time.

"We saw what happened on the ship with you and Bart. We realized that it wasn't really you that had killed people. In fact you weren't really in the room until the pink one showed up, and all she did was protect the other. Before that it was just someone that looked like you." Ruby looked away.

"Unfortuanetly it's more me than I'm comfortable with." They shrugged.

"Well it's not enough you for us to turn our backs." Ruby was about to respond, she had a thought in her head and everything. But was interupted by a loud rumbling noise. They looked around, weapons ready. Suddenly a nearby alley erupted with movement. Ten massive tanks turned the corner to face them and skidded to a halt.

Ruby could see the large guns taking aim. She quickly dashed away with Weiss in her arms and returned for Blake. The first few bullets fired and exploded near Ruby. She knew that she could dodge the shots, or even escape, but she couldn't garuntee that her team would also get away. The bullets that Ruby fired didn't ause any damage to the tanks, not even a scratch or dent could be found on the surface.

Weiss tried to use her flames and missiles on the machines, but neither of them even slowed down the metal maniacs. Kat used her aura and shot a cloud towards the first tank, only to find that it made no difference.

"There's no one inside, it's remote controlled!" Ruby looked around, it didn't seem like any of their attacks would work on the tanks. Her hope started to drain.

"Just go, now! We will hold them off as long as possible, just GO!" Ruby nodded unwillingly. Before leaving, Weiss shot off massive waves of ice that froze the tanks in place, includng the guns. "Thank you! Now get out of here." Ruby quickly picked Weiss off the ground and carried her to Blake and Yang.

"Blake can't move fast enough, I can carry her." She put Weiss down and threw Blake across her shoulder. "It's time to move." They nodded and set off running. Ruby used her semblance to dash forward and keep up with Blake on her shoulder. Weiss used her glyphs whenever possible to propell herself farther along. As she ran, Yang constantly fired shots behind her to keep up a fast pace.

When they had travelled to the point of exhaustion, they collapsed. Yang grumbled.

"Not yet guys, we have to find shelter... And food." Ruby slowly got up.

"She's right, we can walk from here though." Weiss and Blake made their way onto their feet ad started walking.

"I think that I saw a cave on the way here. It may have had a few grimm in it though." Ruby shook her head.

"It will have to do." After a few minutes of walking and killing several ursi, the group made their camp in a large cave with no tunnels or hard to find enterances. "We are plenty far ahead. We'll be fine for tonight. Yang, if you're starving, go eat a stick or something. And bring me one too while your getting some." Yang rolled her eyes, but still got up and walked away.

Weiss and Ruby settled onto the cold ground beside each other and closed their eyes. Each of them was extremely tired and didn't bother with any "other" activities. Blake had already fallen asleep and was snoring softly near the opposite wall. Ruby was about to fall asleep when she heard Yang's voice.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"I got the sticks, and they actually aren't that bad if you can get past the bark." Ruby slapped her forehead, hard.

"You know Yang, you are the most special sister that any person has ever had." Yang beamed. "It wasn't a compliment."

"HEY!" She turned away and walked towards Blake.

"Yipp! Yipp! Grrrrrrrrr."

"Shhhh, bad Scruff, no growling." Ruby shot up.

"What is that?!" Yang turned, flushing of colour.

"Uh, nothing, just my new tablet ring tone." Ruby stood up and pointed at Yang.

"Did you steal a puppy?" Yang twidled her fingers.

"Ok I did. But I couldn't help it, he was just so cute!" She pulled Scruff out of her coat pocket and presented him to Ruby. Who in turn took hold of him.

"And you named him Scruff? That is so adorable!" She continued to rub her face into his side and pet him lovingly. "You have got to share him!"

**Yes, they now have a puppy, deal with it. Also I won't be getting rid of him anytime soon, I have some pretty big plans for the little guy. Another thing is that I just need 2 more favourites and follows to release the name of the sequel, remember, Only until Friday. **

**Some of you, or all of you, may have noticed that I changed the story cover. The previous picture was actually my profile picture. But about a week ago (Yes I am kind of late) Rooster teeth released the date of the RWBY volume 2 premiere, and guess what? It's on my birthday, how awesome is that? For those of you that haven't heard, the premiere is at the RTX on July 4th in Austin Texas. However this is the premiere and not the web release, which comes a few days later. Anyways, with the news, the showed the cover photo of volume 2. And honestly I thought that it went perfectly with Tragic Assumptions, so say hello to a new photo.**

**That's all for now, go ahead and leave a review or pm me with ideas, and remember! Follows and favourites to find out the title of Tragic assumptions.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So first thing is first. CONGRATS on getting Tragic assumptions up to 20+ favourites and 30+ follows. As a reward, I'm going to tell you the name of this story's sequel. However you have to wait until the end of the chapter... Or just scroll down, whatever. Also I'm really sorry about how late this chapter is, but I moved. That's my excuse, I moved during the past few days so I didn't really have time to write. But there is a good side, by next Friday at the latest, I will have internet that doesn't suck! So I will be able to update more frequently for you guys. **

**The last thing I want to mention is that from this point on for a while, the chapters are going to be moving along much faster. What I mean by that is they are going to be a few days, weeks, months, whatever, in a single chapter. They won't be longer, that still varies, but they will have more time pass.**

**Enough with that, ENJOY!**

The four friends walked wordlessly across the rocky land. It had been two days since Weiss' father had shown up and demanded that Ruby be turned in. Although they didn't say it, they all knew that more problems were coming soon. As they walked, each step became more and more unbearable.

"Can we please stop? We've been going non-stop for days." Ruby looked back to her whining team mate and smiled weakly.

"Sure, I think that we're more than far enough now." Each of them found their own comfortable position on the ground and rested their sore limbs. After a few minutes of sitting, Weiss moved to sit beside Ruby.

"How are you doing?" Ruby looked down. Everyone always asked how she was doing, if she was ok.

'I'm the team leader, I should be protecting them instead of them protecting me.' She cleared her throat and looked at Weiss. "I'm fine, you should get ome rest before we have to move again. Weiss smiled and nodded, however as if on que, Ruby could see a helicopter with sirens blaring flying over the horizon.

"Ruby Rose! Give up now. You are wanted by the federal state law. Stand down now!" Everyone stood up and began to run. No matter how far ahead they thought they were, the law always seemed to find them before they could get a decent rest. Overhead they could hear the sound of several helicopters flying behind them.

"Over here, we can use the woods for cover!" They changed their direction and headed to where Yang was pointing. Before long, the sound of searching helicopters faded. "It won't e long before they send in ground troops. We have to find a place to hide, we can't run forever." Ruby nodded.

"Your right, we haven't had a decent sleep for days now. I think that it's time to just hide." Each of them set off trying to find a feasable place to spend the night. As she searched, Ruby couldn't stop thinking about what Mr. Schnee had said only days before.

_"Just because you have ruined our reputation, doesn't mean you have to ruin her life as well." _Although he had not known it, his statment struck home. Since the moment the word left his mouth, he had left Ruby wondering if all she was doing was ruining her friends lives. Every time another helicopter or group of soldiers found them, Ruby always thought to herself that they wouldn't have to deal with any of this if it weren't for her.

'What if they are throwing away their lives just to protect me? I shouldn't need protecting.' It was as she was berating herself that Blake broke her focus.

"Hey, earth to Ruby. Weiss found us a place." Ruby nodded and followed Blake down a small path. After a minute of walking, they came across a small and rotting house. "She found it when looking for water. Apparently it's not as bad as it looks." They continued towards it and found Yang standing along one wall, looking for something.

"Yang, are you trying to find something here?"

"Yeah, every house keeps an extra key somewhere around the door."

"You do realize that this place probably doesn't even have a lock. It looks five hundred years old." Weiss popped out of a window and looked at Ruby in disappointment.

"No, this house is one hundred and fifty at the most. Although the outside is rough, the inside isn't too bad. I think that it's only this rotted because of rain and snow." The three of them walked through the door and looked around. As Weiss had said, the inside wasn't nearly as bad as they had expected. There was some furniture that had been covered by sheets, and stairs that led to a small basement. Although there was no upstairs, the house still seemed roomy, homey even.

After being inside for only a few minutes, Ruby was in love. She had always been more of a lonely, by yourself person, and she knew that it was this house, with a little work, that she was going to live in after everything that was happening finished. When she was free and finished her training as a huntress, Ruby knew that she would come back to this spot.

"Are you sure that they won't find us here? I mean, it's kind of an obvious choice." Ruby panicked.

"No! We have to stay here." The other four looked at Ruby questioningly.

"Uhhhh, why?"

"I don't know, I just like it." Yang shrugged.

"Good enough, let's try to find blankets or something." They set off searching for blankets, but Weiss spent very little time actually watching what she was doing. The entire time she walked around, she looked at Ruby and worried. Since that day at the hotel, they had grown increasingly distant, which worried Weiss. Shouldn't it be the opposite?

She tried to casually walk over but stumbled over her own feet on the way. Ruby dashed over and caught her before she fell to the ground. Weiss saw something that she had never wanted to see, emptiness. As she looked into Ruby's eyes, all she saw was a place void of emotion. Before there had been love, care, things that made Weiss feel good inside. But now, there was nothing.

"You should be more careful." Ruby lifted Weiss and planted her onto her feet. 'That was too close. At least it wasn't her catching me.' Ruby walked back over to the cupboard that she had been searching and crouched. When she had seen Weiss fall over, her heart stopped. As she ran her mind repeated over and over to her. 'You have to protect her.'

Ruby's thoughts had grown more and more cynical since they entered the forest. It seemed that no matter what she did, her team was always in danger, and it was because of her. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' After a few more minutes, she could hear the voice of Yang, who seemed to find what they were looking for.

"Hey guys! I found some sheets and a couple of blankets!" They moved over to where she was pointing and grabbed a blanket. Yang and Blake shared a blanket so that they could sleep together, and Weiss' heart sank as she watched Ruby pull out two and hand one to her. Her obvious disappiontment did not go unnoticed. Both Yang and Blake saw her face and felt bad.

The two of them looked at each other, quickly followed by Blake pointing to Yang. "Oh fine!" Although the day was still relatively early, all members of team RWBY could sleep for days. As Ruby set up her blanket in a secluded corner, Yang walked over and sat beside her.

"Can you get that corner for me please?" Yang frowned.

"I'm not here to help you with your blanket." Ruby looked at Yang.

"Is that a no?" She rolled her eyes and moved over to unfold the remaining corner before sitting down in front of Ruby.

"Listen, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Weiss."

"Listen Yang, I know that you don't like her but your goi..." She was cut off by Yang's hand.

"No, listen Ruby, I think that you may have really hurt her feelings somehow. You should go talk to her." Ruby looked away and sank her head onto her knees.

"I don't know what I would say." Yang stood up and started to walk away, she stopped beside Ruby and placed her hand onto her shoulder.

"I'm sure you can think of something." Ruby grit her teeth as Yang walked back over to Blake and layed down. Sometimes she really didn't like doing the right thing. Sighing to herself, Ruby got up and walked over to where Weiss was trying to hide her tears. Sitting down next to her, Ruby shook her slightly.

"Y-yeah?" Ruby breathed in deeply.

"Weiss, I think that we need to talk." Weiss' eyes started to water.

"W-we are breaking up, a-aren't w-we?" Most of her words were filled with sniffles, making it hard for Ruby to understand. After a few moments, she got it, and thought to herself. Coming to a decision, Ruby looked back at Weiss.

"I think that it might be best." Weiss completely broke down. Her tears wracked her breath and sniffels fillled the air. Seeing Weiss this way broke Ruby's heart, who also wanted to cry. But she held strong.

'Better a crappy last memory of me so that she can move on quickly than a good one so that she stays down forever.' Ruby stood up and silently walked away. The moment that she hit the blanket, her sobs started to flow. Although she made sure that they were completely silent, Ruby still turned away so that no one could see her. 'The right choices suck.'

Hours passed with Yang and Blake asleep, soon followed by an exhausted and grief-ridden Weiss. Ruby however, stayed away until dark. She desperatly wanted to sleep, to wake up in the morning and find out that it was all a drea, but she knew that some things were more important than her own happiness. Things like protecting her team mates.

When she was completely sure that they had all fallen asleep, Ruby silently got up and walked over to her resting weapon. Within only five minutes, she had completely finished her preperations and left the house. Constantly checking the air and her surroundings, she slowly made her way back to the edge of the forest. 'I'm going to have to go harder than ever.'

She slowly slipped off her pack and supplies, choosing to only keep Crescent Rose with her. Seeing that she was as light as possible, Ruby dashed back the way that she had travelled with her friends, only this time with one thought in her mind.

As Weiss woke up, she remembered what had happened the night before, and started to cry again. It was nearly and hour before Blake woke up and saw her lying on the ground with loud sobs coming from her. She walked over and rested her hand on Weiss, who looked up at her and quickly wiped away her tears.

"What's wrong Weiss?"

"R-r-ruby l-left me." Blake looked back at her sleeping mound. That didn't sound like her at all. She spent a few more minutes comforting Weiss before moving over to Ruby's sleeping body. It only took her a moment to realize that someting was wrong. She ripped off the covers and found several blankets and sheets molded into the shape of a person.

"Yang, get up now!" Yang grumbled from a distance.

"Mhnnm. Five more minutes."

'Yang, NOW!" The urgency in her voice woke Yang up in seconds. She rushed over to Blake's side and looked where she was pointing. Seeing the covers where her sister should be made Yang freeze. There was no way that she could have left them, not now. Could there?

"H-have you seen her?" Blake shook her head.

"Not since last night."

"We have got to move, now." They ran towards the door, not bothering with the articles of suppies that they had come across. But as she exited the door, Yang stopped. In the ground, there was a message written with slices into the dirt.

_"I have gone alone. Do not follow me, I will not ruin your lives any more than I already have." _Yang, stood breathless.

"How could she just leave us like that? Ruin our lives? We chose to go with her, and we knew what could happen. How did she not get that?" Blake pulled her into a hug and shushed.

"I don't know, but I do know that she was doing it with us in mind. She even broke up with Weiss last night."

"She did?"

"Yes, she must have been trying to make Weiss think that she was horrible so that she could move on easier." Yang cried for a few more minutes.

"I just want my sister back."

"I know, I know. It's going to be ok." Blake continued to held her, softly stroking her hair and murmuring gentle nothings. As this happened, a figure with a gray hoodie walked into a police department. Seeing the front desk, the figure made their way over and cleared their throat. A woman behind the desk smiled brightly.

"May I help you?"

"Uh yes, I need to speak with Dylan."

"You mean special agent Writ? I'm sorry but he's very busy right now."

"It's about Ruby Rose, and it's important." The woman's attitude changed, instead of happ and perky, she was now serious and grave.

"Go right in, second door to the left."

"Thank you." The person made their way down the hall and found the door that they had been directed to. They knocked softly, but still a voice came from inside.

"I'm busy, leave now."

"Uh-Sorry, I have some important information about Ruby Rose." The door swung open and Dylan beckoned them inside. Gesturing to a seat, he offered to let them sit. "I dont think that will be neccisary." He looked at the figure questioningly.

"Why not, you do have information on Ruby Rose don't you?"

"Well, yes." As they spoke, the figure pulled off their hood, and the look that came over Dylan Writ's face at that moment was nothing short of pure terror. He watched as slowly a mess of red and black hair came into view, along with a pair of silver eyes that rose to meet his. "I've come to make a deal."

Dylan regained his focus and pointed to the chair.

"We're not supposed to negotiate with terrorists, but I will atleast hear you out as I'm not sure that you actually qualify." Ruby cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"I'm willing to give myself in, on the condition that Yang, Blake and Weiss are forgiven for everything. I don't want to have any harm or punishment come to them for protecting me." He looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"You're already in a police department, what's to stop me from just arresting you now and arresting your friends later?"

"If I am not one hundred percent sure that my friends are safe, I will kill everyone in this building, including you."

"And I'm sure that you could to. Ruby I wish you to know that I have seen every single battle you have participated in since you were ten. From the moment I accepted your case, I have gone through your entire past and read everything about you."

'Stalker.'

"There was one piece of information that I found very interesting though. When you were just a baby, your mother was killed before your very eyes, yet you don't seem even slightly traumatized..." As he spoke, Dylan watched Ruby's aura flare up until she was surrounded by a very slight tinge of red. "...Or maybe it has. Either way, I will allow your friends their safety in exchange for your arrest. From this moment on, you have no rights, freedoms, or anything for that matter. Now if you please." He gestured to her weapon.

Ruby eyed him for a moment, trying to determine whether or not he was telling the truth, but decided that he was. She unstrapped Crescent Rose and handed it to him slowly.

"You had better take care of it, if I hear in prison that you broke it in any way, I will find a way to arrange your death." Dylan laughed.

"Oh yeah, one more thing that I should mention. You're not going to prison. No that's for people that will one day get out. Where you're going is somewhere much more suited to your tastes. There is a military grade compound about two hundred miles from here, in there, there are no rules, no interference, and no escape. The only things that we provide you with are food, showers, and beds. Every day there are multiple deaths within the grounds, but no one tries to stop it. That Ruby Rose, is where you will be going." She gulped as he slapped a pair of handcuffs onto her wrists.

'This is not going to be fun.'

"RUUUUUUUUBY! Come on Ruby, cut it out! You can't get rid of me that easily!" Yang strode through the forest calling Ruby's name, not caring who heard. "This is never going to work." She sighed and sat down. A few seconds later, she could hear rustling in the bushes a little bit from where she was sitting. "Ruby? Ruby is that you?" Slowly Yang looked up at the approaching hulk. "Nope."

**So that's chapter 21, hopefully I got at least a few of you with the feels cannon. Also a little bit of a laugh at the reference right at the end. But anyways you guys earned this, so the title of the sequel is going to be _Roses Stand Alone. _Do with that what you will because I'm not giving any more hints towards it. You're just going to have to wait and find out. Leave your reviews and pm's with ideas, it's always nice to hear from you guys.**

**See Y'all later.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everybody! Here's chapter 22 for you people and I hope you like it. Also I wanted to say that a few chapters ago I announced a contest for finding the most references. I completely forgot about that, but it's ok because no one entered anyways... :(**

**Well enjoy your reading, I guess. I'm going to go pout now.**

The large truck jumped across the desert like terrain. Ruby had been travelling for nearly eight hours, and she could no longer feel her wrists. She tried to distract herself by staring outside, but it did little to help. The moving wasteland had no people, no buildings, not even a hint of life or vegetation.

"Hey can you loosen my handcuffs please? I can't feel my hands." One of the guards looked up from his tablet annoyedly.

"We will give you no opportunity to escape." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"You do realize that I gave myself in right?" He sighed and put down his tablet.

"If it will make you stop talking, I'll loosen your cuffs." She arched an eyebrow at him as he walked over and pulled them out a bit.

"Are you sure that you guys are high security? It was pretty easy to convince you to do that."

"Do you want me to loosen them or not?" Ruby quickly sat back and stopped talking. It seemed that although some of the guards were nice enough, this was most definetly not going to be a pleasant experience.

Yang stood on top on a leviathan corpse and smiled proudly. Blake walked over and gave her a doubtful look.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for Ruby?" Her face quickly turned somber as she jumped off of the massive body.

"You're right, let's go." The two of them started walking away from the clearnig, but soon heard the sounds of an approaching helicopter. "RUN!" They set off back towards the house in an attempt to outrun the chopper.

"Halt! Yang, Blake and Weiss. Stay where you are." Yang continued running, but stopped as she came to a sudden realization.

'How did they know that Ruby isn't here?' She turned around to see several ropes being hung from the edge of the helicopter and several soldiers sliding down each. Blake tugged on her arm.

"Come on Yang we have to go!"

"Wait, they might know something about where Ruby is." Blake was conflicted about staying with the risk of being arrested, but decided not to leave Yang alone. Within a few moments, Weiss popped out of a nearby bush.

"Why aren't you two running?"

"Yang thinks that they might know where Ruby is." Weiss nodded and took her place behind Yang silently. Although she was mostly distracted by the flying helicopter, the mention of Ruby's name still stung. The three of them watched as ten soldiers made their way over to where they were standing.

"Yang Shou Lin, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee? You are officially pardoned of all offences against the country of Vale. Please step this way where you will be transported back to beacon." Blake regarded the woman suspiciously.

"Why are we forgiven exactly?" The woman pulled out a scroll and scanned through a few lines before answering.

"I am told that Ruby Rose has traded in her own capture for the freedom of you three. She cares very deeply for all of you." Weiss winced. Yang had more troubles coming to terms with what she had said.

"Ruby gave herself in? So she's going to jail?"

"Well, a heavy duty compound, but same idea." Yang shook her head.

"No, no Ruby wouldn't do that to me!" Blake placed a hand on Yang's arm, but she shook it off. "Not now, we've been through way too much to just give up now." The woman coughed.

"I'm sorry to be the one to inform you, but she has been convicted and is now headed to a high security prison. But I hope that at least the knowledge that she did what she did purely to protect her friends, is enough to settle your mind." Yang stopped ranting, but continued to fume silently.

It was a few more minutes before the three of them had been properly seated and buckled into the helicopter. They sat in a hard silence for the first half of the ride.

"So what is your name anyways?" The woman looked up from her newspaper.

"My name is... Well you can call me agent Downy." Weiss snorted.

"I could tell that you weren't much of a happy person, but downy is a bit much." She rolled her eyes and returned to her paper.

"So what do think it will be like at Beacon again without your friend?" Yang looked down at the floor, and Weiss looked away. Blake was the only one that could fully form a complete sentence without choking up too much for understanding.

"It will be hard, but we'll get through it. Thanks to her." Both Weiss and Yang nodded slowly, and the rest of the trip was spent with only the spinning blades of the helicopter breaking the silence. As the chopper landed, Yang took a deep breath.

'The first step is always the hardest.' She exhaled as her foot touched the ground outside of the school yard. After taking her first step, she was quickly exhilerated. She ran from the cement landing and bounded back and forth by the wall. "Free."

Blake walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, we're free now. Just always remember what Ruby did for us." Yang's eyes filled with sorrow.

"I don't think that I could ever forget." The group moved slowly through the court yard and walked into the main hallway. They did shit. Blake and Yang took their time to take in all the sights that they had come to forget. Weiss also walked slowly, but didn't bother to look around. Her thoughts were clouded with memories of Ruby and herself spending many of days in the very spot that she walked.

_"Weiss, help!" Weiss rushed over, attempting to find out what had happend. Ruby layed there on the ground clutching her arm._

_"What, what is it? What happened?" She was frantic, the tone of Ruby's voice had her thinking that something terrible must have happened._

_"I squished a bug." Weiss became angry, and was preparing to yell at Ruby, but stopped when she saw the tears in her eyes. Instead she walked over and squated beside Ruby and spent the next twenty minutes calming her down._

_"So if you squished a bug, why were you holding your arm?" Ruby glanced down and tentatively poked her arm._

_"Well I accidentaly fell and broke my arm, I think. But when I saw that I had killed a bug, I called you over." Just the way that Ruby said the statement as if it were nothing more than a well known fact, made Weiss laugh. But she quickly regained her icy composure._

_"Next time don't be stupid. Now let's get you to the hospital wing." It was while she waited for the nurse to emerge with news, that Weiss decided that she liked Ruby. When she had heard that Ruby had indeed broken her arm, Weiss was forced to help carry Ruby to their dorm as she wore a cast._

_"You want to be the first one to sign it?" Weiss shook her head. Ruby just didn't value herself nearly enough._

_'She breaks her arm, and worries about a bug she squished. She is forced to wear a cast and not participate in any trainng acticities, and she is worried about who is going to sign her cast first. I swear that girl just makes no sense.'_

Weiss nearly broke down right there. It was then that she had her first crush, and it was now that she had her first heartbreak. She didn't know how long, if ever, it would take for her to get over Ruby. Sitting on a nearby rock, Weiss stopped walking. The others turned back and waited for her.

After she had regained her public face, they contnued to their dorm. They walked through the door to find that their stuff had been completely untouched. Each of them made their way over to their respective beds and layed down. It was going to be an early night for them. The nine hour helicopter ride and Ruby search had completely exhausted the team members, even if more emotionally than physically.

After a few hours of letting them sleep, professor Ozpin knocked on the door. From the other side, her could hear the grumbling of them waking up.

"Y-yeah? Who is it?" He slowly opened the door and peeked his head through. "Oh, hi professor Ozpin." Moving somewhat awkwardly, he closed the door behind him and took a seat on Weiss' bed.

"Hi, I'm just checking in to see how the three of you are doing." Yang poked her head up from under the covers.

"How do you think that we're doing? I just had my sister taken away, Weiss was just broken up with, and Blake just lost her team leader, so you tell me how you think we're doing." He cleared his throat.

"I thought as much. Loss is a hard thing to deal with, especially when there is nothing that you could have done."

"And what would you know about loss?" His eyes flared for only a moment, but it was enough for Blake to notice.

"You are not the only person that has lost someone dear to you Ms. Long. I suggest that you three get some more rest. You will have one day of grieving before the school expects you to return to classes." Seeing that Yang was about to argue, he continued. "As I said, more people have dealt with this sort of thing than you know. I honestly wish that I could allow you more time to deal with your troubles, but the school rules specify that no more than a single day may be awarded to students that have suffered a great loss."

Without saying another word, proffesor Ozpin stood up and walked out of the door. Yang gaped at the now closed door, but Weiss merely sunk her head back onto her pillow. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. When the sun rose, Blake was the only one awake.

She had started to read a book that had been given to her as a gift from Ruby. It was a book of short children's stories that all had a happily ever after and a twist ending was unknown. Blake knew that out of all her team mates, she felt the least worst. Which worried her. Finding out that Ruby had been arrested had completely torn her heart out. They had been coming closer and closer at an extremely fast rate since leaving Beacon.

'And just think, Yang and Weiss feel about twenty thousand times worse than me right about now.' She looked back at Yang's sleeping form. 'Ok, maybe in a few hours.' Blake spent the morning reading story after story to distract herself from any and all thoughts of Ruby. When the others had finally woken up, the three of them spent their days doing whatever it took to keep their minds occupied. Whether it was reading, moping, puttering around, they all found something to do. Although some tactics worked better than others.

Ruby watched as the large, gated, plateau came into view. The high turrets stood far above any building or gate inside the compound. She could see multiple guards standing in each one, occasionally shooting towards the camp. Seeing that she was uneasy, the guard who had loosened her handcuffs walked over.

"Escape attempts are a daily part of life here, but the guards don't hesitate to kill anyone that comes within fifty feet of the fence. Just don't try to escape and you will be fine... From the guards." Ruby looked at him questioningly.

"Why do I feel as if that advice may be harder to achieve than you make it sound?" He grunted.

"Because it is. It is harder to follow than either of us could imagine." She reverted her attention back to the approaching walls. Before long, she was being led from a long ramp with shackles and weighted cuffs latched onto her wrists and ankles. When they entered the front door, Ruby noticed that the guards gave them no attention.

'I guess they don't care who comes in, just who goes out.' Ruby was dragged through a series of hallways, and stopped in front of a large door way. One of the guards that was on the bus knocked on the door. From inside, Ruby could hear the sounds of a man speaking.

"Yes, come right in." Ruby was roughly pushed through the door and seated in a chair before the large desk. When she tried to look around, her head was pushed back so that she was watching the man, who looked at her intently. "You don't look like a killer. BUT, you can never really know until you put someone's life in danger can you?"

Ruby looked at him confused, but was met by the barrel of his gun. He watched as her red aura flashed up in suprise. He grinned and slid his gun back into its holster. "Now you look more like a killer. So I have taken a look through your file, attempted murder, killing sprees, assualt on several officers, and... Sexual offender?" He gave her an odd look.

"Why is that on my file? I haven't tried anything like that." The man looked more closely at the papers he was holding and flipped through a few.

"It says here that you attempted rape a security guard in an alley way behind a clothing store." Her face flushed.

"I didn't try to rape him... I mean, I attacked him, but I didn't try to rape him!" He shrugged and tossed the folder onto the table.

"There is something that you need to know right now, almost every single person that you will meet has either commited equal or worse crimes than you. More than aa few of them are much more dangerous as well. Also, just remember that there is no rules here. If an inmate is killed, we will not stop the fight, we will not punish the offender. Honestly you are all put here to die. I think it would be wise if you kept that piece of information at the top of your mind when trying to make friends." Ruby gulped, but still nodded.

Soon she was led back through multiple hallways and into a changing room. She was thrown a single pair of clothing and told to change. Ruby quickly did as she was told, trying at her utmost to not show off her body to the guards that waited for her to finish. She was then led through a huge steel door that was more than a foot thick, followed by a similar one.

Once the second door opened, Ruby was pushed through the opening. A few people inside of the compound noticed the open door, and made a mad dash to get through. Ruby shrieked as four people were shot only feet from her. She stared at the twitching bodies in horror. She had killed, but she had never stayed behind to watch the aftermath.

"Uhh, hi. I'm new here." Ruby watched as several prisoners regarded her indifferently, obviously not paying any form of attention to what she was saying.

"Hey sweety, they call me Sugar Daddy, now why don't you come and give your big ol' daddy a hug?" A wave of red aura washed over body, and she grinned wildly.

"Gladly."

Weiss paced back and forth, what was taking so long? Finally after a few more minutes, a figure emerged from the room and hurried down the hall. Seeing her chance, Weiss slipped in through the door. She considered knocking on a wall before continuing, but was interupted by a voice.

"Come on in." Weiss sat in front of the desk and waited. "Well, is there something that you needed?" Her anger quickly rose as all her previous thoughts and plans returned to the surface of her mind. She slammed her hands onto the table and stood up.

"I'm breaking Ruby out." Proffesor Ozpin lowered the sheet of paper that he was looking at and regarded the girl sitting before him.

"I think that it might be wise to rephrase that."

**One thing that I just wanted to get out of the way before any questions arose. "Sugar Daddy's" comment would obviously not have set Ruby off on a rampage before, but right now she is very emotional and probably slightly unstable. So I had her go on an early spree from stress essentially. Other than that I don't have much to say to you all for ruining my dreams of having a contest, but I would still somewhat like to hear your opinions with a review or pm.**

**EDIT: I realized directly after posting this that I had forgotten to delete the line "They did shit." I was really bored and couldn't think of anything to write. At this point I'm not really going to bother to delete it as some people might get a kick out of it. But seriously I meant to remove that... Oops.**


	23. AN

**This chapter is not really a chapter, it is purely A/N. First off I didn't really do any last chapter due to my pouting and there are a few things that I would like to bring to attention. If you don't bother reading author's notes, then ignore this chapter. So I would like to state that my profile has a new poll, so if you have a minute then I would love to hear your opinions. It's a pretty simple question, more Tragic assumptions or introduce a new story? I would obviously still continue with Tragic assumptions, I have put way too much effort in at this point to quit now, but chapters may take longer to be posted and could possibly be shorter. If the poll comes back for a new story, I will be going through a series of votes to find out what you guys would enjoy the most. Also at that point I would always allow for pm's that includes your ideas, even though I already do, and I will try to reply THAT DAY. So go and vote it up.**

**Another thing is that Scruff hasn't been mentioned within the last two chapters. Don't worry, he is still there. I didn't bother to include him because he's still young and wouldn't really do anything that was at all important. As of next chapter I will be including him in again, as Yang could always use some form of adorable and fluffy comfort. As I said before, I have some really big plans for that dog, and by the end of this story he is going to be one of your favourite characters... Maybe.**

**Also a review from UNKnown123 mentioned that if Ruby is broken out so early, then her valiant effort is wasted and in vain. But you have to remember, the four of them took multiple days just to plan a break in on Beacon to speak with Ren. Plus this place has crap tons more security, so they will be planning and finding any details that they can for a while to say the least. As for zanderh11's ideas... I have to say, although I don't like giving anything away, no. Just no. But your guess of 5 years was scarily accurate for something else that I have planned. Hmmmmm.**

**One last thing is that the next two chapters are going to be a little bit wonky. They're going to constantly flip back and forth between WBY and R, or, they're going to be one chapter Ruby and one chapter focused on the others. I haven't decided yet. Either during both or during the other's chapter, I will also incorporate the inclusion of JNPR quite a bit. So be ready.**

**That's all I have to say for now, so see ya, and remember to vote!**

**EDIT: I found out that I forgot to put the poll so that it displays on my profile, so I missed a lot of votes... Oops. But I fixed it so that it should appear now.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry that this one is late, but I had a little bit of issues before I started writing the chapter. Nothing serious I just didn't know what to put in, only a general guideline to use. But I ended up writing the entire thing last night in about 2 hours, plus it is actually my longest chapter so far. Including my 5000 word chapter, so I hope you enjoy chapter 24!**

Ruby couldn't remember her first night in the compound, but she knew that she had become Red Ruby. Everything else seemed like no more than a fleeting thought that she could never quite grasp. When she sat up, Ruby noticed that she was in a room filled with beds, however very few of them were filled.

Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, Ruby stood up and stretched. It was still early, that much she could tell, but the exact time was unknown to her. She looked around and tried to find what might lead to a bathroom. After a few minutes of searching, she finally found a door that led to a small and cramped room with a single tiolet and sink. She also noticed glumly that there was no lock on the door.

'Fast as possible it is.' Ruby took as little time as she possibly could and left the room. The smell of stale sweat suddenly filled the room, followed by a group of several prisoners. One of them noticed Ruby and got the attention of the others before pointing. They turned and looked at her.

"Are you that new girl?" Ruby thought for a moment. Every fiber of her very being screamed at her to say no, but Ruby had never been very good at reading body language, including her own.

"Uhhh, sure?" The first member of the group nodded to a few others, and they advanced on her. Each one of them found their way over and grabbed one of her arms tightly. They attempted to drag her over to the leader, but she found a foot hold and kept her ground.

"Look red riding hood, every prisoner with fighting potential, fights in the arena, and now it's time to find your standing." She became confused.

"What do you mean?" He sighed and waved at the two people holding her arms, who dropped them so that she could move.

"As you have been told probably countless times, this place has no rules. But we can't be completely rule free, or that would be anarchy. So we made some of our own. The first and most important being that the strongest fighters are the ones who lead this place. But don't worry, you'll only have to fight once or twice before losing. I can garuntee it." He snapped in the air and the two prisoners grabbed her once again, this time lifting her so that she couldn't resist easily.

But that didn't mean she couldn't resist, which is exactly what she did. Ruby tore up and down the man's back, leaving cuts and scrapes everywhere. He didn't seem to care or even notice, and just continued walking. After a while, she gave up deciding that it was futile. She had no weapon, her seblence couldn't work if her feet weren't even on the grond, and she didn't have even remote leverage or a decent angle to attempt to snap his neck.

Before long they arrived at a small dome that looked like it was made from ripped up wall pieces. Ruby was carried inside and set down by the leader's command, however the two of them still kept a firm hold of her. She could hear the chants and yells of other inmates, but couldn't see over the tall people in front of her. The leader walked up to another man and whispered something into his ear, and the man nodded.

Ruby was led through a small hole in the crowd until she reached another section that led into what looked to be an arena. She watched as two women circled one another in the fighting area, before diving at one another and doing whatever they could, from biting to breaking bones, just to defeat the other person. Before she could see how the match ended, she was being dragged once more.

Back where they had been standing, Ruby could hear loud cheers from many inmates, while others booed and threw fits. Occasionally starting a fight within the crowd.

'I guess someone won.' Finally Ruby was released and pushed into another, smaller area, where she could see directly into the arena. They stood for a few minutes before a prisoner walked up to her group and told them something that she couldn't quite make out. The two men that had carried her nodded and pushed her roughly into the arena.

Being in the middle of every on looker, Ruby felt exposed. She had never stood alone in the middle of so many people, and wasn't sure what to do. However she did notice that many prisoners either stared at her in disbelief or snorted in recognition from the day before. It wasn't long before she could hear shouts from the people that stared at her.

"Get her out of there! We want a fight, not an execution! She won't last five minutes!" Although the words sounded nice, almost caring at first. Ruby found that their concerns were that they wanted entertainment, not that they thought she would be killed. It was only seconds before the leader that had brought her here walked into the arena and shouted.

"QUIET! I SAY SHE FIGHTS, SO SHE FIGHTS!" Most complaints went silent after this, and he waved a hand before exiting the dirt floor. Ruby was confused, but realized with horror what she was expected to do when another inmate walked into the arena.

"No! No I won't fight." She became panicked, and ran towards the exit, but was blocked by an invisible wall. The leader pointed to a man standing at the edge of the crowd.

"Say hello to Ricardo, his semblance is to raise a temporary wall that is impossible to penetrate. He used it to kill seven hundred and sixty two people. Now, he is going to use it to keep you in the arena." Ruby was taken a back. How could they force her to fight? Her thoughts were interupted by two things. The first was a small boy, no more than fourteen, turned and walked away from the arena edge. The second was a large male fist crashing down on her skull.

Before she could even hit the ground, Ruby's fighting senses kicked in. She placed her arms wide and slid gracefully onto the floor instead of hitting it and kicked back at her attackers knees. Ruby snapped out of her frenzy when she heard the cracking and splintering of bone. But her horrified expression only deepened as the man took only a moment before standing back up.

The sound of exploding bone was nothing compared to the sound of shattered bone being used. Merely the sound of each and every step that he took made millions of tiny little splintering sounds, and made Ruby cringe. Her semblance activated to dodge his attacks that were thrown with extreme precision. Each punch was only inches away from her body even as she ran. But she refused to stop.

After almost a minute of running, Ruby became distracted by the boos of the watching crowd. Her moment of unfocusedness was her downfall. A flying punch connected to her side above her hip, sending her flying towards the invisible wall that appeared as she flew. Although she tried not to, her fighting insticnts put up a fight to how she reacted. It wasn't easy, and it taxed her greatly. But in the end it was her that won the fight.

She slowly stood up while regaining her breath. Seeing that he was running towards her again, Ruby dashed to where she knew the wall would be, but instead of using to her advantage, she stopped at it and slammed against the barriar.

"Get me out of here! I don't want to hurt anyone!" Several laughs and grunts came from the audience, whether they were from her claiming to not want to hurt anyone or they thought that she couldn't, Ruby didn't know. But she didn't have time to think it out as another hit slammed into her back. Her face hit the wall from the force of the hit and she was momentarily dazed. However that moment was more than enough to become deadly. Over and over his fists or knees would connect with her head, back or legs. Each of them sending a mass of pain through her body.

Something in her head clicked, and it was a click that she knew wasn't from her fractures, but it was something that she knew wasn't good. The battle that she had constantly weilded against herself had been lost. The feeling of aura that had become familiar waved over her body, until she could feel the rage of fifteen years bottled inside of her release. His fist went flying towards her head, but Ruby grabbed it in mid strike and used the momentum it ad already built to carelessly toss him into the wall that was only a foot in front of her.

The sounds of several bones breaking and cracking filled the room, but Ruby knew the routine that would follow. As she had suspected, the man quickly rose from his crumpled position and turned to face her again. His fighting style, although effective, was predictable. So when he went to swing at her, Ruby grabbed his arm and spun underneath it, before snapping it backwards. Not even bothering to wait, she kicked downwards onto the back of his knee and watched him crumple to the ground with his femur broken in several places. Ruby stood above him, savouring the moment, savouring the kill. Before snapping his neck sideways and tearing a large portion of flesh off.

The crowd was silent for a moment, before cheering loudly. Ruby left her rampage and fell to the ground, drained. The leader of the group walked back into the arena and raised his arms.

"Today, we have a suprise winner. A girl of unknown name and offence has succeeded in moving her standing forward as appose to the death that has been awarded to second place." He gestured towards the heap of dead. "And for this, we will give this girl twenty four hours. But after that," He smiled maliciously, "She's fair game to anyone." Ruby was dragged away from the arena and towards the sleeping area that she had woken up in.

"It's still early, but in twenty four hours, anyone can challenge you to a fight and all prison rules are applied to you. So I suggest you get any rest that you can get in, as you will be amazed at how often you will be challenged." Ruby nodded, but had a thought.

"Ok, but the man that I fought, why did he keep going? I mean, it was like he didn't even feel my hits." The man shook his head.

"That's because he didn't. Everyone has a unique aura, and everyone has a semblance to match it. But some people use it in the wrong ways, just keep that in mind." Ruby was confused, but didn't pester him further. He left and and was replaced by a somewhat familiar face. She sat upright as the boy from before walked up to her and gestured to the bed.

"Mind if I sit?" Ruby pulled her feet in and allowed him more room.

"Sure. So what's your name?" He looked at her questioningly for a moment and laughed.

"I've been in here so long that I can't really remember. But you can just call me Roll, everyone else does." She looked at him doubtfully.

"How long could you have been here? You don't look any older than fourteen." He shook his head.

"I'm not, but let's just say that being young doesn't mean being innocent." She raised her arm and cracked a slight smile.

"I can drink to that!"

"Really, you drink?" She shrugged.

"Not really, but I've had a couple of drinks on the occasional new year's eve or birthday." He nodded.

"So that was an impressive win today. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"You didn't even watch the fight! How could you know that?"

"Any win against a fourth tier is an impressve win." He waved his hand when she looked confused. "I'll explain tomorrow. You need your rest." Ruby nodded and settled back into her bed. As he got up to leave he turned. "It was nice meeting you..."

"Rrrrrrrrrrr, Red." The boy arched his eyebrows, but didn't question it.

"Right, it was nice meeting you Red." As he left, Ruby settled into her bed again, somewhat disturbed.

'It seems that no matter what I do, I always end up killing people.' Her thoughts wandered to the man that she had fought in the arena, and Ruby began to cry. She cried and cried, to relieve her guilt, to make sure that she wasn't a monster. But most importantly, she cried to her own emptiness. When her mother had died, a large hole had been ripped up in her, a hole that was filled by a phsycotic maniac. Now she lost her friends, the last of her family, and her first love. But this time there wasn't even a blood crazed person to fill the void.

Ruby felt sickened, and she fell asleep to the sounds of her own sobs. When she woke up, Ruby felt famished. It had been almost two days since she had eaten, and it was one less void for her to deal with if she could have some food. Taking only a moment to get out of bed, she set off around the campus trying to find a mess hall, making sure to stay far away from the fences. After a few minutes of searching, she finally found the damned thing.

'Of course it's in a corner all tucked away.' She walked into the doors and was hit by the smell of food, not good food mind you, but food none the less. Ruby noticed an almost line and walked behind another person, but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, that's my spot, get out!" Ruby was tired and payed the man no mind. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He jerked her around to looked at her face, and smiled.

"Whatever it's only one spot just go behind me." The man ignored her and pointed.

"You only got ten hours left, then, you're dead." He let go of her and walked away. Ruby stared after him, but didn't pay any attention to what he had said. After getting a tray of gruel, she walked over to an empty table and dropped her food onto it. She soon followed suit and sat down. Ruby had barely taken a bite before the boy from the night before sat down across from her.

"Hey Red, what's with the face?" Ruby shrugged and pointed to the man that had become angry in line.

"I'm already making enemies." Roll smiled and turned to his own tray.

"If there is one good thing about this place, enemies never last." Ruby shivered as she realized what he meant.

"So what about you mister "Roll", what kind of nickname is that?" He grinned.

"An appropriate one." He remained cryptic an offered no farther explaination. So instead of pestering him, Ruby turned back to her own food. The two of them took little time finishing their food and walking outside. After a few minutes of bugging, Roll finally agreed to take her on a "tour", as she called it, of the compound. Very slowly, Ruby learned where to go for food, for showers, and for sleeping and finally where to go for fights. There was a total of six sleeping quadrants, each of them holding four small buildings that were stacked with beds.

After a large amount of explaining, she learned that they were sorted based upon their dangerousness levels. Ruby had been placed in six, two. Meaning that she was one of the most dangerous criminals in the prison regardless of what the warden had said.

"Who is in the final six levels?"

"Well there's the leader Senjii, who you have met. He is six, three. But there are three people in the six, four tent. None of which are ever outside of their tents except to eat, and even then they take enough food for a week each time they go in."

"Are you allowed to go in their tent?"

"Well, I guess there is nothing against it, but I wouldn't recommend it if you value your life."

"Fair enough."

"Just remember that not everyone who is dangerous can really fight." She looked at him questioningly, but didn't press into it. Ruby had learned fairly quickly that this was not a place that would welcome questions easily. Before long, the sun was setting on the horizon, and they could hear a large amount of shouting from another section of the impound.

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure, let's check it out!" The two of them ran over and found a huge group of people standing in front of the fighting arena.

"Where is she? Where is the big, tough girl now? Come and fight me!" Ruby looked over to Roll.

"What is this all about?" He looked grim.

"He's challenging you to a fight."

"Oh, well no I refuse." Roll shook his head.

"After the first twenty four hours, you don't get a choice. Anyone can challenge you any time, and you have to fight them whether you like it or not." Ruby returned his grim look and walked over.

"So the princess arrives! Thank you for gracing us with your presence!" Ruby smiled innocently.

"Nope, no princess. But I did go out with a hieress for a while. Does that count?" He became enraged at the comment and glared at her.

"You are fighting with me in that arena right now!"

"You know that I'm like four feet away from you. Shouting isn't neccisary." He squinted, but stormed into the building. Shortly after, Ruby found herself being pushed in and plunked smack dab in the middle of the dirt floor. It wasn't long before a croud had been drawn, and the shouting had commmenced. By this point, Ruby had no problems killing the man infront of her. The insults and pumping blood in her viens had already tilted her over the edge, so she slightly glowed red around her body, and some not so healthy mental thoughts came into her mind.

The man paid no attention to time and dived towards her. But his movements were slow and clumsy. 'Leaning on the left leg, probably an ankle injury in the past few days that has been somewhat healed.' Ruby took advantage of his slowness and feinted a kick to the left side, before lashing out and shoving her foot into his ankle as hard as she possibly could. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Before he could stand up, Ruby ran to the arena wall and kicked off. She used her semblance to dash forward, when she neared his body, Ruby leaned forwards and slammed the palm of her hand into his nose.

The bone gave no longer than a millisecond of resistance before shooting into his skull and effectively blowing a hole through his brain. She stood up and clapped her hands free of any dirt, before walking from the building and away from the gaping crowd. The fight had lasted a total of nine seconds, it took Ruby only nine seconds to nearly decapitate the man with his own nose.

She walked to her building and found her bed. During his explanations, Roll had told Ruby that some of the lower level buildings had started to overflow, so various inmates had been moved to level six. He warned her to be careful as she couldn't know who was dangerous and who wasn't, and she took his advice to heart. She settled into the bed and found herself asleep in only minutes.

The following days passed quickly, days leading to weeks, weeks leading to her first month. Each day held action, but not all of it was hers. She was still challenged on the daily or by-daily, sometimes being forced to use her aura, other times not. But her eyes never filled to more than a small portion. On the fourth day of her first month though, things went wrong. Very, very wrong.

Ruby was laying in her bed, nearly asleep. She had learned to ignore the sounds coming from the others in her building, some were moans, some were screams. But they all found a way to become backround noise when Ruby was tired. She had nearly passed out when she felt a hand on her hip. At first she didn't notice, but she shot up when the hand moved lower and squeezed. Ruby still couldn't see the man, but before she could turn around, he grabbed her hands and pushed them against the wall.

When he let go of her hands, she thought that he had decided to stop, but found that she couldn't remove them from the wall. "What is this? Get off me!" He moved a hand up to her face and patted her cheeck gently.

"You have your semblance, I have mine. It just so happens that mine is much more useful right about now." His voice was gruff and raspy, but it wasn't even close to the focus of her thoughts. The man moved his hands around and grabbed between her thighs. Ruby gasped and tried to kick him away, but he simply sat on top of her legs and continued. She writhed back and forth, but could do nothing when she was pinned as she was.

He began to harshly tear off her clothing and leave it in small bits on the floor. Her struggle continued, but did little to help. When he removed her bra, Ruby's rage flared and caused her eyes to fill. She hated the very idea of rape, and had dealt with it before. But never had someone come this close. Ruby could see as Pink Ruby slowly came into view behind the man. She veared back to strike, Crescent Rose in hand, but dissapeared.

Total shock filled Ruby's body as he quickly pushed himself into her. Her anger and rage were replaced by suprise and sorrow. He thrust in and out violently and caused her to release a small scream. When she had finally refocused and found herself being raped, her rage returned with double the concentration. Her eyes filled to almost the full amount within seconds and Pink Ruby reappeared with much more clarity.

As had happened on the ship, Ruby could also see that her weapon had changed. Although it wasn't the same way as Ruby's was when it changed, her weapon had seemed to become more of a part of her. Every part of the blade had a new way to be used. The extent of this was unknown to Ruby. Pink Ruby looked down at them to see the man pushing himself into Ruby with extreme force and brutality.

She pulled back the hammer of Crescent Rose and fired into his calf. The man roared in pain and lost his focus. Ruby was released and put her feet onto his chest and kicked as hard as she could. Her aura infused rabbit kick sent him flying through the wall and out into the night. Where he was joined by Pink Ruby who seemed to be sending a barrage of bullets into different non-lethal parts of his body.

Ruby ran out with Crescent Rose materializing in her hand as she ran. The spikes on either side had become curved and had an inclined ledge move from the base to the tip. She saw him on the ground and smashed her spikes into his body, each one staying screwed into his body. He gagged and spluttered blood from his mouth and tried to breath, with no success. By now everyone in the building had woken up and seen what Ruby had done. This was also the first time that they had seen both Ruby's appear.

Each of them took a moment to realize what was happening before running at her at a breakneck speed. The first few that reached her became shishcabobs of her scythe, while those following shorty after were shot multiple times in the neck, chest or head. Soon, inmates from other buildings were woken by the commotion that could be heard from a mile away. Ruby quickly learned one of her many new functions, instead of her regular bullets, Ruby could choose to fire her spikes instead that would seperate and drill into the target's chest.

Each time it seemed as if she was making progress, a new wave of prisoners would arrive and join the fight. In the distance, Ruby could hear the siren of the compound wailing.

"PERIMETER BREACH! I REPEAT PERIMETER BREACH! ALL PRISONERS RETURN TO YOUR BUILDINGS OR YOU WILL BE SHOT ON SIGHT!" Ruby thought for a moment as she arced her scythe through multiple bodies, what did they mean perimeter breach? Was someone trying to get in? She continued her train of thought as her blade pierced the skin of more and more inmates. However she could see that some prisoners were returning to their beds to avoid being shot down.

However shots rang through the air and several people dropped to the ground in front of her. Ruby could somewhat sense that a few bullets had hit her, but the overwhelming force of blind rage closed the wounds as fast as they came. More and more bodies piled up as each person was killed or left fleeing. Ruby could sense more foot steps behind her, she whirled around and went to swing, but stopped.

Her blade rested on the neck of Rolls, who raised his hands in defeat.

"What do you want? Go away."

"That's kind of a rude way to talk to someone who is going to help you escape." Ruby turned back again to face him.

"What do you mean? Tell me now!" He smiled and dragged her to his own building. "I didn't know that there were putting more prisoners in six, three too."

"Uhhh, they aren't." It took Ruby nearly a minute to realize the meaning of what he had said, at which she gaped.

"What could you have done when you were less than ten to be put in six, three?" He grimaced.

"Some things are better left unsaid. Now let's go!" Rolls pulled out two symetrical guns from the mattress of his bed that he hooked on to either of his wrists. Ruby followed him out, where she found him already fighting. She watched him leap sideways into the air and roll while pushing out his guns, which turned into extended blades.

"So Rolls huh?"

"Told you." They moved towards the fence and dived passed the guards bullets. The two of them took cover against the wall and reloaded their weapons. When it seemed as if the firing had stopped, they ran to the first of two doors, where they were suprised to see it open. Ruby dashed into the opening and ran directly into Weiss. They both fell back and held their heads.

"Ruby?"

"Weiss?"

"Uncle?"

"Marvin?"

**Just a heads up for the next chapter (although you may already have guessed), it's going to be based on the rest of RWBY back at beacon, so it will start at the same point in time as this one does and the ending will be the same last 4 lines of this one. Also a big thanks to roosterteethfanatic who added Tragic assumptions to it's first community (hopefully of many :D). Lastly I still have my poll up on my profile so please vote if you have a minute!**

**See ya.**


	25. AN 2

**Hey guys, another A/N chapter. Sorry about that. But I have a somewhat sad announcement to make. No, Tragic assumptions is not being cancelled. However, my current source of internet has been lost. (By that I mean when I moved I would just walk down to my old place and borrow internet from a friend) The only problem is that now the house has been locked and I can't get in. Even just to write you this note I am standing outside in -30 degree weather (proves that I'm awesome). But unfortunately that means I won't be able to update Tragic assumptions for at least a week while I wait for my internet to be installed. I will do my best to try and post new chapters at school, but I can make no guarantees.**

**So by for now, I have to go or my fingers will get frostbite. :(**


	26. Chapter 26

Yang idly scratched at Scruff's ears, calming down the wimpering pup. He sniffed happily and rested his head onto Yang's lap, making her smile. Weiss sat on the other side of the room, trying to sleep.

"Will you please tell that flee infested furball to shut up? I'm trying to get in a decent nights sleep before our first day back in school!" Normally, Yang would have told her off, possibly even thrown multiple insults. But today she knew better. Weiss was still recovering from her recent break up with Ruby, and that was not a time to kick someone when they were down.

"Sorry Weiss, he just seems a little off today." She rolled over and tried to shush him, but weiss walked over and sat at the edge of her bed.

"No, I know, and it's not your fault. I, I just..." Yang sat up and put her hand onto Weiss' shoulder.

"It's ok, I understand." Weiss nodded as tears filled her eyes. She pulled Yang into a hug a sighed deeply. "Just try and get some rest ok?" She nodded again and walked back to her own bed. As she settled in, Weiss had a thought.

'What is it going to be like without Ruby? How is team RWBY going to survive with our leader?' Her thoughts continued for hours as she tossed and turned without rest. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, Weiss just couldn't get herself to fall asleep. As the night progressed her thoughts inevitably turned back to Ruby over and over.

Finally, as night turned to dawn, Weiss fell asleep to the exhaustion of her own crying. Morning came all too soon, it felt like she had only just fallen asleep when Weiss was being shaken awake.

"C'mon Weiss! We're going to be late!" She shook her head and regained focus.

"A-already?"

"Yes, it's quatre to nine! Now let's go." Weiss quickly got up and dressed into her school uniform.

'It's been a while.' The three of them set off down the hall way, soon finding another four people following them. "Pyrrah? Nora? What are you guys doing running so late?" Pyrrah shrugged as she ran.

"We were waiting for you guys, but you ran out the door so fast we couldn't even say hello." Yang nodded.

"We were running a little late."

"A little?" As each of them finally ran through the door to proffesor Port's class, they could hear an audible gasp. Chattering quickly spread through the lines of children with gossip appearing at every syllable.

"What are they doing here?"

"Shouldn't they be in jail or something?" Proffesor Port cleared his throat, getting the attention of the class.

"Today students, we have three new, old students joining us." Yang gave a sarcastic smile to the onlooking crowd and sat in a seat in the front row. Even since they had left, no one bothered to take their spots. Weiss ignored the gossiping girls behind them and slumped her head onto her textbook.

The teacher's lecture droned on for what seemed like hours. Each word carried out for minutes at a time. At least it seemed that way to Weiss, and she had enjoyed proffesor Port's class since day one. A few rows behind them, Weiss could hear several girls still murmering to themselves.

"Yeah, and I heard that she even hooked up with that freak. How desperate can you get?" Anger flowed through Weiss, how dare they insult Ruby? She would rather spend a lifetime with Ruby than five minutes with any one of those girls. As she prepared to stand up for her ex girlfriend, Weiss could hear shouting next to her.

"Hey you! Yeah you, how about you shut the hell up and stop talking that way about my sister? She is a better person than every one of you combined! I would give my life just to have her live one more day, and I know that she would do the same for me. So shut the fuck up." Lavender turned to scarlet as Yang's rage built. It was girls like this that just wanted her to cuddle up with Ruby and shut herself away from the world.

But she couldn't. Because Ruby was locked away in some over protected camp for criminals, and now these girls thought that it was funny to talk about. Even though they knew nothing about what happened. Weiss settled back into her seat as she realized that Yang had it more than covered. Proffesor Port coughed and regained the class' attention.

"Perhaps, we should refrain from talking about the incident that occured here, shall we?" The class gave a small murmer of agreement, although unwillingly. When the bell finally rang, Weiss couldn't get out of the door fast enough. Blake however, was having some troubles moving past the crowd in the door way.

As she finally made it out, she lifted her head to meet the gaze of Cardin.

"Well well, if it isn't little cat girl. What way are you going to find to break the law next? Thievery, murder, rape even? Or have you already done those?" Blake squinted but attempted to ignore him. She tried to brush past and walk around him, but Cardin grabbed her arm harshly. "Did I say that you could leave?"

"I didn't ask for your permission." He glared at her and twisted her arm. Blake was unable to hold her books and struggle at the same time, so she was forced into his hold.

"Now now my little kitty cat. Don't you start disrespecting me." She spat and laughed.

"I have never respected you Cardin, now get off me!" He tightened his grip farther, causing Blake to gasp in pain.

"I think that it's about time I taught you a little lesson in dealing with your superiors."

"Teach a lesson on this!" Cardin's face only had time to be shocked for a moment, before Yang's fist connected to it and dislocated his jaw.

"Wou wittle bith. I am gonna kiw wou." He grabbed his jaw with one hand and snapped it into place, and tested it a few times. "Much better, now. As I was saying, you little bitch, I am going to kill- Oof." His statement was interupted by Blake. She quickly elbowed him in the stomach and dropped her books.

Using his weight against him, Blake swung her body around and grabbed his neck with her legs. Blake then rolled forwards over his head and swept him onto the ground. Without so much as a second thought, Yang rushed forwards and kicked him in the gut as hard as she could.

"Don't you ever, ever! Mess with my girlfriend, or my friends again. Got that?" Cardin released a barely audible moan. She kicked him again with just as much force. "I'm sorry, I missed that, could you repeat it please?"

"You-you little bitch. You're going to pay for this."

"Oh? You would be very intimidating right now, if you were, y'know, intimidating."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, no... Pfft-Yeah." Yang gave him a final kick before walking away, Blake hooked into her elbow. They slowly made their way to the school's garden, where they sat at a wooden bench. Blake rested her head into Yang's shoulder, and sighly deeply. In return, Yang started to slowly stroke Blake's hair, causing Blake to cuddle in deeper.

"Look Yang, they have roses." Yang looked up, tears at the brink of her eye. Silently, she got up and started to caress single rose in between her fingers. After a moment of thought, Yang pulled the stem from the ground, followed by several others. "Yang what are you doing?"

Her head tuned to meet Blake, tears welling in her eyes. Yang's eyes glistened as she began to stumble over her words.

"I-I-I'm p-picking them f-or Ruby. For w-when she comes b-back." Merely watching Yang fluster over each flower in a futile attempt to keep Ruby close, made Blake almost break down.

'I must stay strong. For Weiss, for Yang, and especially for Ruby. I can't let them see me break down, I have to stay strong.' Slowly and uncertainly, Blake made her way over to the scrambling Yang, who sobbed into her chest. She rested her chin on top of Yang's head as she let her own tears flow free, although silent.

"Shhhh, shh. Yang, I know that this is hard. But Ruby isn't coming back, we have to realize that. Stay strong and make your life worth what Ruby did. Don't put her actions to waste because you can't get over her leaving, ok?" She knew that it sounded harsh, but she needed Yang to get over Ruby. Because she as unsure of how long she could hold up herself. Yang looked up at her, tear steaked stains, snotty nose and all.

"Do you think that I'm even worth it? I mean, I don't think that I'm worth her sacrificing her life for me." Blake tried to calm her and returned Yang's head to her chest. How could she answer when she had asked herself the same question countless times since the helicopter had landed.

"I don't know Yang. I've thought the same thing, but it doesn't matter. Ruby did what she did, and we can't change that. So instead of focusing on what ifs, why don't we focus on making every moment that Ruby gave us worth living?" Yang nodded, but continued to sob.

"Well, w-what if, what if we went to Dylan, and, and we..." Even as she spoke, Blake tried to get Yang to stop, but Yang was having none of it. "NO! I won't give up on her, not now. Please Blake, please, just let me do this? For Ruby?" Blake sighed, more tears in her eyes.

"We'll go straight to the station tomorrow morning." Yang rested her head back down, and whispered.

"Thank you, so, so much. For everything that you have done for me, and for Ruby." She shook her head.

"No, I haven't done anything, it's you that kept Ruby safe. It was you that supported her from the beggining. Weiss and I just followed afterwards."

"But I didn't keep her safe, not when it counted." They continued to sit for over an hour, staying in the comfortable silence of each other. However when the end of second period's bell rang, Yang stood up and took in a deep breath. "I think that I'm ok now, thank you Blake." Blake flashed her a sorrowed smile.

"I will always be there to help you when you need it Yang." She pressed her her own forehead against Yang's, who smiled briefly into a kiss. Their kiss lasted for a few minutes before it was interupted by a cough. The two of them turned blushing, to a waiting Weiss. She stood in the door way, with a complete look of hollowness in her eyes.

"We need to hurry if you want to make it to third period." Her voice was completely void of any form of emotion, without a hint of love or hate in any way.

"Weiss- I'm s-sorry." Weiss flared in anger.

"For what? For leaving me alone to deal with all those stuck up prissy bitches? For making me suffer through another class of insults alone? Or for wiping it in my face that I don't have anyone and you do? When you can tell me which, then come find me." She quickly turned around and ran down the hall, fleeing the scene that she had just witnessed.

Many times her and Ruby had shared that exact kiss, and now she didn't have Ruby to kiss. 'It's just not fair! Why does Yang and Blake get to keep the one they love and I don't?' Weiss stopped her thoughts, she felt a little bad for thinking that she would rather their relationship was ruined, but she just couldn't help but feel cheated.

Soon, Weiss found their dorm room and burst through the door. Proffesor Ozpin jumped in surprise and moved away from the swinging door. "What are you doing here Proffesor?" He coughed and realigned his glasses.

"I was waiting for the f-three of you to return." He attempted to catch himself, but it was too late, the damage had been done. Weiss' eyes went icy and she glared at him angrily.

"Well too bad, come in tomorrow." She swung the door open and gestured for him to leave. However the only muscle that he moved was his eyebrow. Sighing, she swung the door shut. "Fine then, what do you want?"

"I thought that I should give you fair warning, within a few days a new student will be arriving, and he will be joining your team." Weiss couldn't belive what she was hearing.

"What? How could you just give up on Ruby so easily? She's been gone for less than three days and you're already replacing her? I can't believe that she looked up to you." Disgusted, Weiss turned away. However proffesor Ozpin stood completely still. He had expected the news to go poorly, but he hadn't expected to be directly targeted. Ozpin walked over and placed a hand on Weiss, attempting to relax her.

"I know that this is hard, but I have to ask you to at least give this a chance. I think that it may be better for you and your friends if they could bond with someone else, to help them take Ruby's leaving more easily. I do not ask you to give me your blessing, or to give your new team mate a tour, however I do expect you to try and make the best out of the gift that Ruby has presented for you."

"I don't think that she did it for me." He thought for a moment before realizing what she meant.

"She left you before dissapearing?" Weiss only turned away, but it gave him all the answer he needed. "I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to think very carefully before answering." He cleared his throat and sat onto her bed. "If you met someone, and they betrayed you, would you miss them?" Weiss thought, but shook her head. "If you loved someone, but they dashed away your love, would you miss them?" Again she thought, before shaking her head gently.

"What Ruby has done for you is she sacrificed not only herself, but also her emotions, just so that you could move on easier. She did what she did that night so that you would think of her as that person who was not worth missing. She wanted you to live a happy, normal life, a life without her in it." Weiss looked at the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze. Seeing that he said all that he could say, Ozpin stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry Ms. Schnee, I really am." With that, he walked into the hallway and retreated into the darkness.

As he walked, proffesor Ozpin, released a deep sigh. Although he didn't cause the attacks, he still felt somewhat responsible for allowing her into the school so early.'Perhaps they knew something about her condition and could have prevented this if I had of given them more time.' His thoughts continued as he walked to his office, where he was met by a waiting Glynda.

"Is something wrong sir?" He sighed again and sat down.

"Yes Glynda, something is very wrong. But I doubt that there is anything thst either of us could do about it." She nodded in understanding, apparently also having guilty thoughts on her mind.

"Sir I think that this may call for a school assembly. This is something that the students need to fully understand before they can jump to their own conclusions." He agreed solomnly, not wanting to discuss it farther.

Back in her dorm, Weiss snuggled into her pillow deeply, trying to imagine it being a sleeping Ruby beside her. But before long, the illusion was ruined by a soft whipering at the bathroom door. She slowly sat up and worked her way over to the closed door. As she opened it, a bouncing baby pup came out excitedly, tackling Weiss onto her bed. Weiss tried futilely to push off the mound of fur, but to no avail.

After a few minutes of struggling and force, both Weiss and Scruff found comfortable positions, and she was scratching his ear. He burrowed his head into her chest and flopped down. Despite her attempts against it, she quickly found herself loving the adorable pup.

"No wonder Yang keeps you around." Her thoughts trailed to all the things that she missed when she was gone. 'And to think that it was only about two months ago that I was fretting over missing school for the first time. If it weren't for Yang I would have been sure that I would have held the record for most days missed by now.'

**See what I meant about the waterworks? If not then you are heartless, or in the very least have never experienced anything bad in your life. Besides that I should mention although you have probably already noticed, I decided to have the Weiss, Blake and Yang part put into at least 2 chapters instead of just the one, because it would have been ridiculously long. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them in a pm, or just leave your thoughts in a review. Either way it is always nice to hear from you guys. If you haven't voted yet on my poll, I ask that you take a minute and visit my profile to add in your vote. Speaking of which, I haven't actually let you guys know what my story would be if I did make a new one. I have three ideas and am extremely excited to do any one of them. But if you really don't care, then just skip this last part.**

_**Weapon**_

_**Ruby helps a out with the testing of a new fighting booster, but things go horribly wrong and she looses her memory. With nothing but the urge to fight left over. Yang is forced to deal with the all too real situation before her when Ruby is taken away by the government, who plans on using her as a secret weapon and not let her have any rights as a person. But is there a person left for Yang to save, and can she get it back?**_

_**Lockdown**_

_**When white fang threatens and attacks the school, Beacon goes into total lockdown. But when students start to be attacked and killed, one member of team RWBY will pay the ultimate sacrifice to save her friends. The rest of the team is forced to deal with the left over remains of Beacon and their own emotion. So how will they get their revenge for an unforgivable tragedy? Some things can't go away.**_

_**Haven of Hell**_

_**Vale is at war with Atlas, and things aren't exactly going their way. Every battle seams to introduce new technologies that are just too much for the traditional armies to deal with. So all hunters and hunters in training are forced onto the front line of battle, except team RWBY. Instead of straight up fighting, the group is pressured into becoming an elite team for specific missions. But does that make their job any easier, or more importantly, survivable?**_

**That's all I got, there's my ideas. Each of them are completely different and make me really want to write them, plus, I have a general idea for what I could do for a sequel for all of them. So I honestly don't care which one you guys pick (if any). So please vote!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry that this one is late, I just couldn't seem to focus for more than 10 minutes at a time. Which is also why it is a little shorter than normal. It wasn't writers block or anything, I just really couldn't watch the screen without sidetracking. As for last chapter, I apparently deleted the A/N on accident at the beginning. Eh whatever, all it said is that I found a different source of temporary internet, and I will have my own by tomorrow. So no more getting disconnected! Also it warned you about the coming feels attack, hence at the end why I said the words, "See what I mean by the waterworks?"**

**By the way I wanted to mention to all of you that I will definitely be creating a new story. I know that actually MOST of you wanted me to focus on Tragic assumptions, and I kind of feel douchy for asking your opinions but not using them. It's just that I have too much time on my hands and I can only write for one story for so long before things start to blur. Yes this is coming from the guy that wrote 4 chapters in one day. However I will be using the results of my current poll, which is what story do you want. Mostly because I don't really care which one wins, although I do have my personal favourite. (Which I will not be telling you unless it is the one that is voted in) But you may be able to guess based on my previous writing.**

**Besides all that, enjoy chapter 27!**

Ruby slowly walked up to her, and embraced Weiss into a hug. Weiss couldn't believe what she was seeing, how could Ruby be here, out of jail? After a moment, Ruby pulled away.

"Is everything ok?" Weiss was pulled out of her trance. She quickly nodded and pulled Ruby in deeply. Tears stung her eyes as Weiss rested her chin onto Ruby's shoulder, trying to be as burrowed in as possible. But after few minutes, Ruby pulled away again. "So, are we just going to stand around and hug or do you actually want to go somewhere?"

"Oh, uhh, sure." Weiss sniffled and smiled brightly. "it's just that I'm so glad to see you." They slowly seperated and started to walk, however something became apparent to Weiss. She sensed that they were being watched. There was an ear splitting crack, and Weiss could feel the wind blow at her as the bullet flew past.

Before she could even turn, Weiss knew what happened, and she screamed. Ruby was on the ground kneeling, with her hands covering a bloody hole in her chest. Weiss threw herself at the ground and held Ruby in her arms, tears flowing freely. "NO! You can't leave me, not again!"

She sunk her head into Ruby's arm as she watched the life leave her lover's body, wracked with sobs.

"Weiss? Weiss!" She opened her eyes suddenly to see a very scared looking Blake and Yang. "What happened? We heard you screaming and crying!" Weiss shook her head to clear her mind, it took a lot out of her to push the horrifying images out of her mind, but when she did she was able to respond to the question.

"I-I had a nightmare." Yang nodded her head in understanding, having also dealt with the same pains. She took a quick look out the window and saw that it was still early in the night. Coming to a quick decision, Yang extended her hand to Weiss.

"You want to sleep with Blake and I tonight?" Weiss was about to protest, but decided against it. Just because she didn't have Ruby doesn't mean she couldn't have friends. She took Yang's hand and walked towards the other girl's bed. When they had all settled in, Weiss could feel the heavy breathing of Yang on one side of her and the soft, quiet breathing from Blake on the other.

All though she would neer admit it to anyone, Weiss enjoyed this. It was warm and made her feel safe from outside intrusions. She knew that she wouldn't have any more nightmares that night, but it was still over an hour before she fell asleep once again. The entire time she layed there, she thought of what proffesor Ozpin had told her. They were getting a new team member.

It was a hard decision, coming to terms with it, but in the end. Weiss admitted that Ozpin's logic was sound. They all had their troubles dealing with Ruby's dissapearence. Weiss had her heart crushed, Yang had the most important person in her world be taken from under her, and although she wasn't showing it very much, Weiss knew that Blake was having some troubles herself. So how would they take the news? She shuddered at the thought of having to be the one to tell them, which she was likely going to have to do.

When sleep did come, it washed over her in a matter of seconds, and Weiss had no issues with staying asleep for the rest of the night. Blake was the first one to wake up. The sun hadn't risen and there was plenty of time to go back to sleep before class. But Blake had made a promise to Yang, and she had no intentions on going back on it.

She stretched and sat up, quickly shaking Yang. When she started putting up a fuss, Blake knew that it would take a little bit more convincing.

"I'm going to take a shower, anyone awake in the next thirty seconds is welcome to join me." Yang was up and over before Blake could make it to the door. She hadn't been looking behind her, and was tackled through the door. "I get it, I get it, you're up!"

They began to undress while they waited for the water to heat up. When it was finally warm enough, the two of them steped in and soaked up the warmth. Blake looked at Yang with a mixture of sorrow and love. It was the blend of loss and suport when she kissed her. The kiss started slow, with love and caring filling them. But it eventually started to change, so that they were avidly kissing each other with lust and want.

"Ah shit Blake you have got to stop teasing me!" Blake smiled evily.

"Who said anything about teasing?" Yang's face went from pouting to overly bubbly as she leaned in for another kiss. When Weiss woke up, neither Blake nor Yang were lying next to her, but she could hear the shower going.

'They must have gone in together.' She sat up and found a clean set of clothes and grabbed a few granola bars from a box. Yang and Blake decided that as long as people were going to try and attack them, they should probably eat in their own room. While eating, she moved to the doorway of the bathroom and listened. When she heard Yang's voice moaning, she thought better of knocking.

Twenty minutes later, Blake and Yang exited the bathroom and looked around uncomfortably. Weiss sighed and wordlessly walked into the room and had a shower of her own. It was only when she finished that the three of them were packed and ready to go. The sun was only starting to appear in the horizon when they all piled into a taxi and started driving towards Vale. Weiss paid the driver and looked behind herself towards the police station.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

RWBY had been completely astounded right from the moment that they walked in. As soon as they had taken their first step through the door, they were immediately face to face with Dylan, who seemed to actually enjoy seeing them.

"Hey girls! How's it going? Is Beacon accepting you well enough?" Each of them were dumbfounded, how could the person that caused them the most pain they had ever felt simply asking how they were.

"U-u-I'm sorry, what?" He smiled warmly and gestured to his office. They all found a seat and looked at him expectantly. "Well, what's with the act?" Dylan frowned and was confused for a moment, before a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Oh, you must be wondering why I'm acting so nice to you all of the sudden, correct?" They nodded. "Well that's easy. You're not fugitives, I have no orders to arrest you, and quite frankly I never had much of a problem with any of you." Yang looked at him suspiciously.

"Why not? You hate Ruby."

"Well I wasn't very happy with her at the beginning to say the least, but her and I had more than a few talks with one another. After I got past the fact that she was a murderer, I didn't really mind her company so much." Weiss gave him a very odd look. "I was surprised too, but it seems as if things shouldn't have gone nearly as bad for her as they did, she just happened to get unlucky." Yang became angry.

"And yet you would still lock her up? How does that make any sense?" He shrugged.

"Pretty easily, I had my orders, and if I didn't follow them then I would be arrested just as quickly as she was for helping a fugitive." Yang quieted down, but Blake became curious.

"What do you mean by she just got unlucky?"

"Well first off, the attacks were not entirely her fault. But the unlucky part was that she didn't know about her condition until after she had already killed a group of soldiers, so she never had a chance to explain. By the time that Ozpin called me and asked for a ride for her, I had no knowledge of her condition either, which made her get essentially farther into the hole. However the unluckiest part of everything that had happened to her, was how much she cared about all of you." Seeing that Yang was about to become angry again, he rushed to finish. "If she didn't care about you as she had, she would have willingly accepted your help without a second thought. But she wanted to protect you all, so she handed herself in before any of you could be hurt."

Each of them nodded grudgingly, they had heard all too much lately that Ruby had been trying to protect them. However Blake knew that the others wouldn't bring up what they came here for, and took matters into her own hands, but before she could, Yang got there first.

"Anyways Dylan, we actually came here for a reason more than just to chat." He nodded and gestured for her to continue, Blake became worried.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom."

"We would like to see if there is any way that we would be able to get Ruby out of jail early, like, really early." For a few moments, Dylan sat there not moving. Finally, he burst into laughter. But when he saw that Yang had been serious, his mood changed noticeably.

"Are you serious right now? Do you even realize how hard it was to get that kid into custody? There is no way that she is ever getting out of there, and I do mean ever." Yang glared at him, before charging. Within less than a minute, she was holding him by the collar of his shirt and had him slammed against the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NEVER GETTING OUT?" He tried to shift so that he could breath, but Yang pulled him off the wall and slammed him against it again. "TALK."

"I mean that her charges are too heavy, she will spend more than a lifetime in that compound." Yang threw him across the room and into the floor, but when she stormed up to him, she found a gun being pointed at her. "Look, Yang, I realize how much she means to you, so I will not have you charged for what just happened, but I strongly recommend that you leave before you do something that you will regret for the rest of your life." She took a moment to think, before turning around and abruptly walking out the door.

By the time Weiss and Blake had caught up to her, Yang had curled into a ball and started heaving in a dry cry. After the past few days, she was just out of tears, there was just nothing left to cry. Weiss sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. They sat there saying nothing for a few minutes, but Blake became impatient.

"So are we just going to sit here, or do you two want to see how we're going to break Ruby out?" Their heads whipped around faster than was likely healthy, and looked up at Blake needing to know.

"What do you mean?" Blake gave an evil grin before pulling out a large roll of blue paper and waving it around.

"A little bird told me... Where I can find the compounds blueprints."

**Hehe, ninjas of love? I think not! More like ninjas of awesomeness, because that was pretty awesome of Blake. A question that I wanted to address is the size of Scruff. He is still a puppy, but about 2 months old so still about 20 pounds. This isn't necessarily all that heavy, but it is still pretty hard to get off your chest. The difference is like lifting a weight that is already above your head and lifting a weight that is sitting on you. However I did also say that Weiss struggled and in the end found a comfortable position without Scruff on her chest. **

**For all of you that really want to see a Yang x Blake lemon... HA! I taunt all you mercilessly! Also this supposedly one chapter for the rest of RWBY is turning out to be EXTREMELY long, because it just includes more than I thought it did. But anyways, reviews, pms, favourites, and follows are always appreciated. Oh, and please vote if you have a minute!**


	28. Teaser

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER OF TRAGIC ASSUMPTIONS. This is purely meant as a teaser for the sequel _Roses Stand Alone_. So make sure that you don't get confused and think that this is part of the story. For anybody that doesn't read the A/N, they are going to be extremely confused. But anyways I hope you enjoy the teaser. :D**

Hunter Raines grumbled to himself. Had been walking through the forest for hours now, and it seemed like he was on a streak of not finding anything. Half way through his thoughts, Hunter tripped over a large tree root and hit his knee off of a rock.

"Damnit." He grit his teeth and stood back up, at this point he was searching more so that he could go home instead of the hope for actually finding anything. 'Heh, home. Like you could call it a home.' Hunter laughed as he thought of his pitiful little shack that he and his mother lived in. It wasn't nearly enough room for even one person to live, never mind two people.

But regardless of the size of his house, he knew that he had it better than most people. Ever since the great war on grimm five years ago, white fang had risen up and become extremely daring. Since then, there are daily killings, robbings, kidnappings, and what ever else those sick maniacs could think of. It got to the point where there are fewer humans left than they ever could have imagined.

Which was the entire reason that he was out here. There was a rumor that had been going round for years about a legendary warrior. Someone who could topple armies, the same person that led the war against grimm, had lived in this forest. So now here he was, in a stupid, cold, wet...

"Gah!" He yelled as he tripped again, muttering as he stood up. "Stupid forest." Suddenly, Hunter could hear a rustling noise behind him. He whirled around and waved his gun at the moving bush that was only a few feet away. A flash of black shot past his vision as he investigated closer. 'Was that, a beowolf?'

Since the war, sightings of any grimm were extremely rare, but Hunter also knew that even still, beowolfs tended to travel in packs. Probably even more so now than they did before. After brief consideration, he decided that it would be best to try and avoid the beasts, after all he wasn't the best of fighters.

Hunter turned and ran in the opposite direction of the rustling bush, only to fight that the sounds were following him. No matter how far he ran, it always seemed to be right behind or beside him. Before long, he came across a house. His running was distracted by the small building. It looked quite rotted , but even still felt quiant, homey even.

Frantic to avoid the group of beowolfs chasing him, Hunter ran directly into the house and closed the door. He took a few minutes to regain his breath before lifting from his slumped position. When he turned around, he had almost wish he hadn't. Behind him was a hidden figure with a blade pressed against his throat.

"Who are you and what do you want? You have about ten seconds to live, so make it count." He was suprised to find that his attacker was female, but he did not have any plans on dying today.

"HunterRainesI'mlookingforsomeone!" The girl sighed and removed the blade before throwing him into the other roo by his shirt.

"Say that again but slower."

"My name is Hunter Raines, and I'm in the forest because I'm looking for someone." She looked at him oddly.

"I'm the only one that lives in this forest."

"Then are you the one that I am looking for?" She threw her hands into the air.

"That depends, who are you looking for. I suggest that you answer wisely." He looked around nervously.

"Uhhh, Ruby Rose?" Before the words could even finish leaving his mouth, the girl had grabbed him by the throat and had a knife pointed into his side.

"Where do you know that name?" By this point, Hunter was losing his mind in worry. He had been here for less than ten minutes, and he had already been threatened with death twice. Who knows how crazy this girl was. Seeing that he was hesitating, the girl began to dig the tip of the blade into his skin, causing him to yelp in pain.

"OK OK, it's from the legend of the grimm war. They say that she is one of the best recorded fighters ever." She sighed and dropped him, apearing to accept his answer as truth.

"You shouldn't believe all the legends you hear, some of them are no more than just that." At that moment, there was the sound of running feet in the back of the house. Moments later, a huge beowolf came toppling into the room, teeth arranged neatly as weapons of death. Hunter gasped in suprise and backed up into the wall. The girl however, didn't react at all. "Good job on bringing him in."

"Why are you petting that beowolf?!" She sighed exasperated, and turned towards him.

"This isn't a beowolf moron, this is Scruff." That's it, she was officially psycho. Hunter tried to get up nonchalontly, but the girl pointed what he assumed to be a fire arm at him. She pulled off her hood to reveal a mess of red and black hair. "Well, you wanted me, so what do you want?"

**So how was that? And how many of you did I just piss off by giving the teaser when you won't be able to read the story for a while? I may drop a few teasers here and there during Tragic Assumptions, but they will never reveal too much. Also I thought that you might want an update for the new story poll. I won't have it up for very long because I want to get started as soon as possible. Anyways the story _Weapon _currently has the most votes. I will give a warning a day or so before taking it down, and I'll give you the results the day after or day of.**

**See y'all later, and remember to vote!**

**EDIT: I am taking down the poll by the end of tonight, Weapon is still currently in first.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok, wow. This is really late, sorry about that. I was mostly doing work for my computer science class and gaming with my dad, so I kind of ran out of time for writing. But I at least got this one done :D Anyways this chapter is mostly based on the new student, and I think that you guys are going to like it. Oh by the way, I was thinking for any of you league of legends players out there. By all means please add me if you want, my summoner name is Fuaxis. Just message me and let me know that you're from fan fiction and we can have a game. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Argh, why can't this just be like three thousand times easier?" Yang was puffing in frusteration. The three of them had spent all night looking through the blue prints, trying to find a way to bust Ruby out of the compound. But no matter how much they divided up each job, it seemed like it would be impossible with only the three of them.

"There's just too many things for us to deal with." Yang shot Weiss a dirty look, but said nothing. Instead she turned back to the paper lying before them and tried to focus. Blake stood for a moment, thinking to herself.

"What if we could get some people to help us?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"And who do you think would help us, JNPR are our friends and all, but I doubt that they would support this. And everyone else at Beacon hates us." Blake shrugged.

"It was just an idea." They continued to stare at the print, but it seemed to bring no help for them. After a few minutes, they could hear a knock at the door. Neither Blake nor Weiss moved a muscle, so Yang huffed and walked towards the door.

"No that's ok, I'll get it." She turned back towards the door and rolled her eyes. The knock returned before she could even touch the handle. "Alright, alright, geez." Opening the door, Yang could see Ozpin and a small boy standing there.

"Hello Yang, mind if we come in?" Yang turned around and signaled to hide the blueprints, before opening the door wider and swinging her hand towards the beds. Ozpin stepped in confidently, but the boy seemed nervous, scared even.

"So who's that?" She nodded towards the boy. Ozpin smiled and turned to face him.

"This, is your new team mate, he will be joining you from here on in. His name is Jarrod." Being more forceful than anything else, Ozpin pushed the boy forward, who gave a small wave and looked away. Weiss was dumbfounded.

"Are you sure, I mean he doesn't look very fighting worthy. No offence." Blake coughed to herself.

"Cough, dress, cough." Weiss gave her a dirty look, but ignored it. Ozpin however arched his eyebrows curiously before answering.

"Yes, almost everyone is suprised at first. But I can garuntee that he can easily natch any one of you in the battle field." Yang looked angry. She had heard from Weiss the day before about the coming team member, but not only was he a scrawny, popsicle stick with skin. But also now Ozpin was insulting her fighting skills. Ozpin saw her flash of anger, so he decided to move things along.

"Anyways, Jarrod you will be replacing Ruby, your new bed is right-"

"There." Weiss quickly interupted him, while pointing to her own bed. He gave her a look that was almost a frown, but he continued.

"Uh, yes, that is your new bed." Weiss breathed a deep sigh of relief. She didn't want anyone to be sleeping in Ruby's bed, never mind a new team member. However she also wasn't too keen on sleeping there herself, for fear of death. But it was worth it to keep a part of Ruby with them.

As Ozpin left, Jarrod looked around nervously.

"So, uh, hi?" Yang tried to be angry with him, she wanted to not want to accept anybody as Ruby's replacement. But his uncertainty and quirkiness made her instantly think he was adorable. She bounced up to him and held out her hand.

"Hi, my name is Yang. Welcome to team RWBY!" Blake looked at her curiously, but smiled evily. As Yang made her way back, Blake leaned into her.

"So on a rating of one to ten, how much competition do I have here?" Yang smiled and leaned in as well.

"I can't count that high." Blake laughed at their teasing.

"So a four? I can deal with a four." She walked up and extended her own hand. "My name is Blake, but I should warn you that if you ever call me kitty like these two do, I will slit your throat. I would slit theirs too, but one of them is my girlfriend and the other was dating her sister." Jarrod nodded in a nervous understanding. That only left Weiss, seeing that she wasn't moving towards him, Jarrod raised his hand.

"H-hi, what's your name?" She made no move to grab his hand, only turning away to start grabbing her things from his bed.

"Weiss." He rubbed the back of his head and walked over to Yang.

"She does not like me, does she?" Yang shook her head.

"Coming off a REALLY bad break up, just give her some time." He nodded and leaned against a wall. Within a few moments he had taken in the room and became confused.

"So why didn't you want me to have Ruby's bed?" Weiss froze while carrying, she turned to him and gave him a hard glare.

"How did you know?" Jarrod shrugged.

"You all have your colors, yellow, black, white. But you're white and now you are setting up your things onto the red bed. I can only assume that means you didn't want to let go of something from your past by the way Ozpin looked when you pointed to your own bed. So anyways, why is it that you don't want me sleeping there?" Weiss looked angry, but continued her moving.

"Ruby and I were together. She made me feel more happy than you could imagine. The day that she was caught, Ruby sacrificed herself for the good of her team. She is the most special thing that has ever happened to our team, and I'm trying to preserve her."

"And Ozpin doesn't want you to because...?" Weiss sighed.

"He thinks that it would be easier for us to move on, hence why you're here." Jarrod nodded and looked back towards the other two, who had their heads down. After a few minutes of silence, Jarrod looked up at Weiss with a look of determination on his face.

"I will help you."

"Help with what Jarrod?" He beamed before answering.

"With breaking out Ruby, what else?" Blake was up and holding his collar before either Weiss or Yang could even let his words sink in. She pulled out her blade and held it to his throat, but he seemed anything but nervous. In fact he looked almost smug. "How about I explain before you ask." Blake nodded with a wild look in her eyes. "You haven't really let go of Ruby, or even tried. At all. You could have easily preserved Ruby without keeping her bed and risking your life when you obviously don't want to. All of you seem to have several looks of internal glances at one another each minute, and you're all really easy to read. None of you have any intention on being away from Ruby for long, if you did then you would at least try to let her go. The only option left is to either break her out or become arrested yourself. So unless you're getting arrested, I'm in."

All three of them stood still, in complete shock. There was no way that he could have figured that out. At least no way that they could comprehend. It was nearly a full minute of silence before Jarrod sighed, seeing that they were not speaking. "If you're not comfortable with it, I will not force it on you or rat you out. But I think that I might be an asset to your team." Weiss reacted immediately.

"We're not comfortable with it." Jarrod nodded, looking glum. But still he moved on and began to grab his things from the hallway. When he had finally finished, Jarrod lay on his bed, panting. Although he was a good fighter, he was not what some would call, muscular. Within minutes, he and the three girls had fallen into a deep slumber, where they stayed until morning.

"BZZZZZ...BZZZZZZ...BZZZZZZZ..." Yang sat up with eyes a blaze.

"How do you still have that stupid clock?!" She reached over and pulled it out of the socket before laying back down. Blake smiled and sat up, leaning over her stubborn girlfriend.

"Come on Yang, get up before we are late." She nudged Yang with her arm, but seeing that it made no difference, Blake heaved Yang off the bed entirely. "I said up." Yang stood up and glared at her with fury. She dove at Blake, but she simply moved out of the way for Yang to land onto the bed. "No attacking, or you get no shnuggles for a week."

Yang pouted, but admitted defeat. As the two of them got ready, they noticed Jarrod standing in the doorway, smiling.

"What are you staring at creepo?" His grin widened.

"Not staring, waiting. I have no idea where my classes are. But I will admit that watching the two of you is quite entertaining." Yang was unsure to take that as a compliment or an insult, so instead she decided to take it as neither. Walking into the bathroom with Blake in her arms, Yang merely ignored his comment and continued with her morning.

When the two of them finally emerged, Jarrod was waiting on bed, quietly sitting.

"You're one weird kid you know that?" He shrugged and grinned.

"Hey, weird is only a side effect of awesome." Yang couldn't help but giggle, Blake on the other hand thought about the statement.

'That would explain a LOT.'

"So what class do we have first?" Yang turned to Blake for help, who sighed.

"First we have fighting class, come on." They walked down the hall in relative silence, only pausing to wait for Jarrod to hurry up. As they finally reached the classroom, they could see that Weiss was already there. She was standing on the arena with another girl standing across from her. Jarrod watched closely as the battle began, Weiss used a glyph to propel herself forward and roll under the other girls legs. Now behind her, Weiss turned and sent spikes of ice flying into her back, before jumping forward in an attempt to hack at her.

Before the hit could land, a whistle blew, signaling to stop. Weiss' blade stuck to ground beside the other girls head. She got up and extended her hand, helping her up.

"Nice match." The girl looked away and quickly hurried off.

"Whatever freak." Weiss stood on the stage, alone. She raised her hand in a signal for the girl to stop, but lowered it quickly.

"Good job Weiss! That was a nice fight." Yang stood along the edge of the arena and cheered. Weiss gave a small smile and lowered herself to the ground. Where she was met by Jarrod.

"Good job, but you could increase your mobility by five percent by adjusting the way that you strike. Also your hits are coming from the bicep, where as if you used your elbow, you could get more power into it." Weiss became paled, no one in the past had been able to give judgements on her fighting style, not since she trained with her father.

"Jarrod, why don't you come over here so that we can evaluate your skill set?" He gave a small smile and walked away to go meet Goodwitch. The two of them spoke for a few minutes before he was set up in the arena, the other side being filled with Cardin Windchester. As Cardin prepared himself and attempted to intimidate him, Jarrod watched the larger boy with extreme care. The whistle was blown and Cardin sprinted at Jarrod, who didn't move at all.

As his mace was about to connect with head, Jarrod sidestepped underneath the swing, and continued to slam his leg into the handle as it fell. Cardin was dragged down and disarmed. He turned around and growled at Jarrod, who gave a cheeky smile. Cardin swung at his legs and tried to bring Jarrod down as well, but instead his hand passed through the air. Jarrod leapt up and brought his foot down onto the top of Cardin's head, crushing his head into the floor.

As his aura dropped into the red, Glynda blew her whistle.

"That's enough. Good job Jarrod, Cardin perhaps you should work on your fighting for a little while before entering the arena again." As Jarrod walked back into the group, each member of RWBY stood gaping.

"H-how did you do that? You didn't even take a hit!" Jarrod smiled and gave a small shrug.

"Brains beats bronze, plain and simple. But let me ask you a question. Is Cardin; a bully, self centered, pompous, and thinks he's all that?" Yang and Blake nodded. "Thought so, he tried to intimidate me with his larger muscles, rushed into the battle without considering me as a possible threat. And when he found that he was losing, he became desperate to keep a hold of whatever title he owns." They nodded again, connecting the dots as he explained them. Yang smiled.

"You know what Jarrod? I think that we can be friends."

**I'm thinking that from now on I won't be posting during the weekends, mostly just to give myself time to do my personal stuff. But I will let you guys know. As for weapon, I will be posting a chapter on that either later today or tomorrow. See you all next time on, the Barney show! No but really that show can burn a miserable fate in hell. Anyways peace out, remember to review!**

**P.S. Oh yeah I forgot to mention the new story cover! I realize that you have seen it by now but it's a picture of Ruby that I drew myself, so I'm kind of proud. But I have an idea that will suit the series nicely. Let's just say that the next stories cover will be slightly different than this one.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok wow, this took a lot longer to write than it should have. Well, I wrote it all today, but even still it's been a while since my last update. I honestly don't have a reason for this but I'm sure that I could think of one if I thought hard enough. Anyways what was supposed to be a 2 chapter section of the story has turned into like 6 chapters and it's still not done. By the end of next chapter, both R and WBY should have met up at the compound so that everything is up to date. Also this chapter is short, I apologize, but I just can't seem to just sit and write for more than 1500 words at a time. Beyond that, enjoy chapter... 29? Damn, I'm losing track of these things.**

School was a blur. Each passing day seemed to rot Weiss' mind more than fill it. Every class she begged for the bell, and at the end of each day Weiss would rush to her dorm and watch the blueprint, hoping for something, anything to occur to her. But nothing ever did. Weiss screamed in frustration, sinking her head into the table.

"Uhnnn..." Yang walked in through the bathroom door and gave her a look of sympathy. How many times had each member been caught in the exact position? Yang wasn't one to bother and count, so instead she walked over and placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, we'll figure something out." Weiss nodded slowly, and at that moment, Jarrod walked through the door. By this point they had stopped trying to hide the schematic from him, but he never even glanced at it. He looked at them for a moment, before silently turning back to his own bed and flopping back. Yang looked at Weiss for a moment, and came to a conclusion. "You know Weiss, we could ask Jarrod to help."

"Bu-..." Yang interrupted her sternly, still attempting to keep her voice low.

"I know, I know, you don't want any outsiders helping. But he is really good at noticing stuff, this may be our only chance at actually helping Ruby. Plus he already said that he would." Weiss glared at her for a few moments, but finally gave in.

"Fine, but only because it is the only way to help Ruby." The two of them stood up and looked at Jarrod nervously, before taking a few steps towards him.

"How can I help you tonight?" Yang looked at Weiss, who took in a deep breath before speaking.

"We've thought about it, and I think that I'm comfortable with you helping us free Ruby." Jarrod's gaze narrowed, but still he smiled.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"It's been weeks now and we haven't come up with anything. We need your help, please?" His smile broadened and he stood up.

"You would not believe how long I have waited to hear those words. Yes, I will help you." The three of them walked over to the blue paper and began to scan it with interest. It was a full seventeen minutes of silence before Jarrod spoke. "Alright, so you have twenty full scale rotating cameras, " he pointed to several areas on the page, "here, here, here, and here. You can tell because of the wall lineup, they need to make sure that they can watch every inmate at the same time. If you were able to take out cameras two, four, and sixteen, you can easily crawl through the air ducts into this room here. From there just sneak into the control room and open up the two iron doors. All that's left is finding your friend and getting the hell out of there."

Yang and Weiss stood there, completely mind blown.

"H-how? That was amazing!" Jarrod blushed slightly.

"It was pretty easy when you figure out the cameras and airflow. Thank you though." He continued to look happy as he turned his heed back to the page. "There is one problem though." They looked at him eagerly. "This is going to need five people, not four. One for cameras, one to break in the control room, one to keep a watch out and give warnings, one to actually use the controls, and one person on getaway." Weiss and Yang stared at the page in thought, thinking hard about who they could ask to help.

"That's not possible. We can't get anyone else. We're just going to have to have someone to take two jobs." Jarrod shook his head.

"There will be too many guards and too many jobs to fill, we need one more." Weiss nearly screamed again, how were they going to find someone to help them break Ruby free? Weiss just couldn't come to a conclusion. An hour later, Blake walked in the door with a few bags in her hands.

"So why did you ask me to get this stuff?" Jarrod walked over and plucked the bags from her hands.

"We need it for the escape." Blake raised an eyebrow at Weiss, who silently nodded.

"Alrighty then. So what do we have for a plan?" Yang and Jarrod explained the thought process to Blake, who nodded and turned to the others. "Ok, so who are we going to ask for the fifth person?" Weiss stood up, a little bit of red stains running down her face.

"That's just it, we don't know, and I don't think anyone would help us anyways." Blake spent a few minutes trying to think of a person, but to no avail. Eventually the four of them gave up and jumped backwards onto their respective beds. But after a few minutes, they could hear a scratching at the door. Yang got up, confused, and walked over to the noise. She swung the door open to find a very excited looking scruff waiting for her.

He dove in and started to lick her face with glee.

"Haha, stop it! No, no, get off m- Hey that tickles!" After a few more licks, he got down and looked at Jarrod casually. "Uh, Jarrod, this is my puppy, scruff. I asked team JNPR to take care off him for a few days while you got settles in, but it lasted a little while longer than I had planned."

"Scruff? Scruuuff!" Pyrrah dashed across the hallway, apparently in search of the pup.

"It's ok! He's in here." Pyrrah walked into the room and sighed.

"Sorry Yang, he got out of my sight for one second, and the next thing I know is the door is swung wide open and he's no where to be found." Yang giggled.

"That's my baby, but hey thanks for looking after him. I can take it from here." Pyrrah nodded, almost sad at the dog's leaving, but made her way back to her own room. When she had left, Yang returned to her bed, quickly followed by scruff. It was hours later that Weiss sat up, sick of pretending to sleep. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and hopped down. She had been thinking for hours, her mind filled with nothing but thoughts of how to help Ruby.

It got to the point that Weiss couldn't bear to be in the room anymore, and she strode outside, hoping to clear her head. Without thinking where she was going, Weiss let her feet take her to a destination. She looked up and was greeted by the sight of Ozpin's office. Ozpin!

'Why didn't I think of it earlier? But wait, what if he just reports us to the police and we're arrested too?' Coming to a decision, Weiss knocked firmly on the door. After a moment of waiting, she was about to turn back and go to her dorm, but was stopped by a voice.

"One moment."

Weiss paced back and forth, what was taking so long? Finally after a few more minutes, a figure emerged from the room and hurried down the hall. Seeing her chance, Weiss slipped in through the door. She considered knocking on a wall before continuing, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Come on in." Weiss sat in front of the desk and waited. "Well, is there something that you needed?" Her anger quickly rose as all her previous thoughts and plans returned to the surface of her mind. She slammed her hands onto the table and stood up.

"I'm breaking Ruby out." Professor Ozpin lowered the sheet of paper that he was looking at and regarded the girl sitting before him.

"I think that it might be wise to rephrase that." Weiss' face instantly turned white as all of her previous pigment was washed away. But in a split second decision, her colour returned.

"I don't think it is. And if it is then too bad. We need your help and you're not going to give it to us if I don't even tell you what it is." He regarded her indifferently, waiting for more clarification. Weiss sighed but continued, "We have a plan that could work, but we need five people."

"And your first thought was to come to me?"

"Well pretty much, nobody else would even consider helping us. Please, you have to help, you said yourself that you didn't like innocent people being punished! This is Ruby's only chance."

"You do realize that what you are asking me to do can get me placed in the same place as Ruby, don't you?" She stiffened, but nodded slowly. In response, Ozpin waved his hand as if to dismiss her. "Return to your room, do not disturb me of this again, do you hear me?" Weiss' eyes were filled to the brink of tears.

"B-b-but..."

"But nothing, Ms. Schnee. You have asked me a favor, and I have declined. Good night!" Weiss was crushed by what she heard. Ozpin had been her only chance to save Ruby, and now even that was gone. She shuffled her way back to her dorm, where she crawled into bed and sobbed herself to sleep. As she slept, Ozpin thought. He thought and he thought and he thought some more, until finally, he came to a decision.

"I need some coffee."

**So for all of you that were wondering, there's where scruff was. Also I think that it may come as a little bit of a surprise during the next chapter what happens, but you will just have to wait and see for yourself. **

**Plus I have news! Not the biggest news ever, but news none the less. During codynight22's last update on a harsh reality, he asked people to look through his work and check for mistakes and grammar issues. Essentially just a beta reader. But anyways I sent him a message and now I am the beta reader for A Harsh Reality! If anyone else wants a beta reader I would be happy to help you out as I have already for a few people, assuming that I haven't already told you guys this. **

**Anyways, peace out! Please leave a review and what not.**


End file.
